Dragons and Thrones: Final War - Doom Upon All The World
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Final part of my crossover series. The battle against Corypheus draws near as the three fronts try to deal with last minute details which could cause problems if left unresolved. But when the time for battle comes, they face the toughest challenges yet and more still when it becomes clear that there may be only one hope of success, and one person who can bring it.
1. Arya I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 1 of the final chapter in this crossover series, hope you enjoy it.

First note, things are still in the same year so everyone is still the same age they were in the previous story.

Also, in terms of appearance, except when in battle, where she wears regular breeches and a tunic with a mail shirt, gauntlets, greaves and a light helmet, Arya wears her Season 7 attire, but in terms of appearance, especially hair length and style, she is now in her Season 6 look.

 **Reviews from previous story:**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: True, things do look bleak but, well, we can always wait and see what comes.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; thought you'd like them :)  
Ahrimal: Yes, indeed, glad you enjoyed it and well, those are actually Daenerys tasks now, tasks she is well-aware of I should add. Well, we can only wait and see :) Yes, he was and yes, true enough. Very true :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

The sound of the birds and the noises of the people outside were what woke Arya Stark from her slumber. She yawned as she sat up, stretching. The chambers she was in were not hers, but that didn't bother her. Standing up from the bed she approached the window and looked out over King's Landing.

' _It's recovered well; there are still signs of the battle...mostly at the walls, but...'_ She reflected. _'Overall I'd say the repairs were almost complete.'_

She was in the Red Keep, the main castle of the now occupied capital of Westeros. Arya had helped in the battle along with her husband Gendry, her father Lord Eddard Stark and brother Robb, all of them fighting with their army under the banner of Daenerys Targaryen to restore her family to the throne and unite Westeros.

She managed a small smile. _'Although not without cost, we succeeded and now we're ready, for the real battle, for Corypheus.'_

Arya knew they wouldn't have much time; that battle drew closer every day. Which was why she relished these private moments she could share with Gendry; in the chambers they had occupied for their own use following the successful battle.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a pair of strong arms comfortable wrapping around her middle.

She smirked. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

Gendry laughed. "Too many; but it's still wonderful to know I'm the only one who can take you by surprise."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him; a challenge held in her expression. Until they then kissed.

As they got dressed for the day; Arya bit her lip.

"I still can't believe, after all that...we really won, that...Revenant."

Gendry nodded. "I know Arry, I'm just glad there were Maesters and Mages that were able to help us recover and that it's over."

Arya agreed; yet it was clear, as she secured her belt, along with Needle and her dagger, that something was still on her mind.

"I wonder...I wonder what Queen Daenerys has planned." She said at last.

Gendry shrugged. "I overheard she had announcements to make and...political matters to resolve before we make our next, deal with the true threat."

Arya sighed. "Ah yes, I think I heard that too; well, we might as well go. Father and Robb will likely be expecting us."

Agreeing Gendry began to approach the door when he realized Arya wasn't following. He turned; she still had that expression on her face.

Finally she just shook her head. "Gendry, she's dead now, so I doubt it makes any difference but...Do you think we should tell Queen Daenerys; about Cersei's plot, to assassinate you?"

Gendry paused for a moment, thinking, feeling awkward.

"Arry I..." He began but then made up his mind. "Let's not, as you said, it makes no difference really, the attempt failed, Cersei is dead...Plus we have bigger problems."

Arya nodded in response. "Alright, yes, you're right."

So with that her expression brightened considerably as she joined him and together they left. Before the meeting in the throne room however, Daenerys was meeting with several important nobles privately. They planned to join her father and brother when she spoke with them.

While making their way to the Royal Chambers however, they were encountered by a court noble. Arya didn't recognize him, but then, she wasn't surprised. When she had stayed in King's Landing, what felt like so long ago now, she had made no effort to get to know those nobles, despising them.

"Ah, Lady Arya, I was hoping to run into you." He said with a grin.

Arya tensed; in her eyes, that was never a good thing. "And, why was that?"

He looked her up and down as he spoke. "I must admit, I was rather...surprised..."

Arya rolled her eyes, seeing right away he was judging her for her masculine attire; the same sort of Stark leathers her father and brothers wore, and the fact she bore weapons.

"But hearing about your actions on the battlefield were certainly impressive; you do credit to your house, as a warrior..." He replied. "Indeed..."

Arya bristled at his back-handed compliment. "If you could kindly get to the point."

He seemed a little put out by this but quickly regained his composure.

"Ah, yes, of course. Well, I feel our families couldn't benefit, especially..."

Arya froze, her anger building, she had stopped hearing his words. She knew right away what he was planning. He was completely disregarding the fact she was already married, that her husband was standing right there, and proposing a marriage alliance.

Still smirking the man continued. "So you see, Lady Arya, I can't see any reason to refuse my son, surely this..."

"I can." She snapped.

At once he stopped, looking at her in shock.

There was a stony silence until finally the noble spoke again.

"Lady Arya, I do not..."

"Maybe the fact I'm already married." She said sharply. "So I can hardly marry your son."

The noble shook his head; shocking Arya with his look of disgust.

"Well, Lady Arya I am trying to help you there. I am offering you a chance for a worthy marriage. Not marrying some, baseborn smith just because you couldn't find anyone else who..."

Arya felt her temper explode. "You say one more fucking word about Gendry and I'll bleed you dry!"

The noble was wide-eyed, horrified, Arya now had him pinned against the wall, her dagger out and held to his neck.

"This is an outrage, I am trying to help you and you…!"

Arya wasn't going to stand for it however. "No, you're trying to help yourself. You clearly know nothing about love, you fool. Gendry is also far more noble than scum like you will ever be!"

"He is a bastard, there is no nobility in him and…!" The noble spat, but stopped.

It soon became clear why when Arya felt Gendry gently pulling her away from the man. Looking up at him, she saw the coldness in his eyes.

"You overstep your bounds." Gendry remarked coldly. " _My Lord_."

It was the most sarcastic, least genuine use of that address Arya had ever heard Gendry use. Then, before anyone could say anything else, Gendry led her away.

Once alone Gendry stopped and then embraced her.

"Just take a moment Arry."

She wriggled in his grasps. "I'm fine."

He shook his head. "No, you're angry, just take a moment to calm down...maybe we do have something to speak to Queen Daenerys about now?"

"I...suppose you're right." She replied; doing as he said.

Finally calming down she nodded and together they resumed their journey, ready to meet with Daenerys.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Daenerys I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 2 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews:**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Here you go.  
EarthBorn93: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's time...well, hopefully some of what I do will bring some surprise, but truly, the surprises in store will be for those that don't know Dragon Age.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Preparing herself, for she knew this would be a large task. Daenerys entered the throne room. Everybody necessary for what was to happen had already gathered. All eyes were on her as she walked; she still refused to sit on the throne until her official coronation. So the same chair as last time had been set up at the base of the steps leading up to the throne. Reaching it she turned, but did not yet sit down.

' _This is it, I must deal with these matters or they will remain and fester...Better to leave things secure before marching to battle.'_ She told herself before announcing. "We enter a new era...Much has changed, many things, good and terrible have happened. But, after the battle, we have emerged victorious...it was a battle that should not have needed to happen. But thankfully, the loss was not so great that we are crippled. For there is still another battle, a far more dangerous battle to come."

She listened to the murmurs and whispers of the court for a while. She finally sat down, ready to begin dealing with the matters of state, as well as a few lingering trials that needed addressed.

' _But first...'_ She told herself. _'As I promised, I will deal with this...maybe not in the way they envisioned, but it should work.'_

As she thought that, she gazed over at Arya Stark and Ser Gendry.

Clearing her throat she spoke.

"First, a somewhat...personal matter, Lord Hollin, please step forward."

The man did so, somewhat surprised. She could see the expressions on Arya and Gendry's faces. They hadn't expected this to be handled, publicly.

"I received word...from Lady Arya Stark and Ser Gendry of your...inappropriate behaviour towards them." She explained. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

The man seemed put out as he replied. "I was merely trying to make a...suitable arrangement, to forge a bond between my family and House Stark."

Dany shook her head. "Yet you accost a married woman and insult her and her husband, to do so?"

"I offered her a worthy noble marriage." The man replied, looking outraged. "Not some sham to a baseborn smith who thought he could deceive her family and work his way into _our_ society."

Dany was shocked by the man's attitude and disrespect. She saw Arya glaring again, Gendry gently putting a restraining hand on her shoulder. Lord Hollin was smiling, clearly thinking he'd made an obvious point and that it should be conceded.

Instead, Daenerys glared at him, coldly. "A persons deeds, not their birth defines them...And Ser Gendry has proven himself far more noble and capable than you. If a person's birth is what defines them, then surely I should be held accountable for my father's actions."

That sent a ripple of unease through the room, the smile was wiped from Lord Hollin's face.

Nodding Daenerys then announced.

"So, we'll have no more of that, I will not hear of anyone else accosting Lady Arya and belittling her marriage." She looked around, glaring. "Their wedding now has my blessing, a royal blessing, so any who insult them, insult me."

She was pleased to see that her words had the desired effect, Lord Hollin look fearful, but it was clear nobody else was willing to try anything. When she looked at Arya and Gendry again, she could see both were smirking.

' _As well you might.'_ She thought to herself. _'Now, it begins...'_

It was time for the next step.

"Jaime Lannister, step forwards."

Silence filled the hall as he did so. Daenerys could tell people were watching carefully, wondering what she was going to do.

"Ser Jaime, thanks to Ser Barristan, I have heard of how you killed my father...and indeed, more recently, I have heard of your reasons for it." She announced. "You saved the entire city, by killing my father, the man who would have blown it up with Wildfire."

Jaime started at that, surprised, but then nodded. "Yes, Your Grace, that is correct."

There were gasps and shocked murmurs, but Dany silenced them by speaking again.

"I have learned much about my family lately, and find the lies I was fed long ago...distasteful..." She paused and then added. "Putting all of this together, I cannot, in good conscience have you killed. While you are pardoned for my father's death, I can no longer have you in the Kingsguard, but I do not seek your head."

Jaime seemed awkward, before replying. "I understand, Your Grace...There may be an alternative, but, it's not something that should be discussed...here."

Dany nodded in understanding, agreeing to speak with him in private later.

Preparing herself she spoke.

"Now, I understand that there were...issues, regarding Lord Tyrion." She announced. "He was falsely accused of a crime and came to me for protection. I have helped raise him to his new position and yet...I understand, Ser Jaime that you have worked tirelessly to clear your brother's name and have gathered proof of his innocence."

Jaime bowed. "That is so Your Grace."

Tyrion himself stepped forwards and bowed. "I would be very interested in hearing what my brother has found, Your Grace."

"As would I." She replied.

Jaime took that as his cue and soon called in several witnesses and, aided by Brienne, revealed the evidence that had been withheld in the first trial; shocked many that were present for that.

' _They believed the lies back then, a few of them still might and are outraged at this, especially when it is all backed up and can't be denied.'_ Dany noticed. _'Still, it's good they are seeing this, it will serve as a wake up call...there will be no more sham trials, true justice will be done.'_

By the time Jaime was finished, Tyrion was showing clear surprise; while everyone else, no matter what their initial thoughts had been about the trial, had no choice but to believe the truth now.

"So be it." She announced. "This is all quite clear enough. I hereby officially proclaim Lord Tyrion innocent of all charges levelled against him."

Tyrion smiled and bowed at that, as did Jaime and they stepped back.

Dany knew that while she had resolved another matter, there were still more, the first of these remaining issues were the easiest. It took just one conversation with them both for her to confirm her suspicions about Myrcella and Tommen and agree, they could be forgiven, no action needed to be taken against them. This was especially true of Myrcella who now bore her new Martell name proudly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Varric I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Watching as Hawke sat, a concerned expression on his face, Varric sighed.

"You did what you could Hawke, you have to admit, with the truth being revealed, no one questioning why." He remarked.

Hawke nodded. "I know Varric, I know, it's just...I feel I've been too lenient."

It was Fenris who snorted at that. "Lenient, you sent the man adrift Hawke, a man like that...death would have been too quick."

"Have to agree there, even I admit the sea's no fun when you've got no food, weapons or anything like that." Isabela chimed in.

Hawke nodded slowly, finally standing up. Varric looked around at them all, the people who had spoken and Merrill, all of them had been Hawke's companions for the longest time, all of knew knew Anders.

"So I guess we're all in agreement then?" Varric remarked at last. "This is the best sentence we could have passed on Sebastian, huh?"

They all nodded and then, whatever cheerfulness they had abated. Now it was time, they left the building, ready for Anders funeral. On the way Varric fell into pace beside Hawke and Merrill.

"I don't mean to worry you Hawke, but there might be some trouble brewing. Some of the soldiers who came to join us are from Orlais and they are acting strangely...upset about something." He muttered.

Hawke nodded. "I see, hopefully nothing, but can't take chances, we'll see to them later."

Varric agreed; but did not share his main concern, those Orlesians seemed to be most upset, whenever they saw Blackwall.

Standing by the pyre, Varric watched as Hawke stood, holding the torch. Surrounding them were the others present in Meereen, as well as their friends and allies. A Chantry priest who had stayed behind when Mother Giselle left with Daenerys stepped forward and began the prayer.

"Ashes we were, and ashes we become, Maker grant this man a place at your side. May we find comfort in the peace he has found in eternity." He intoned.

Varric looked out at Anders, laid out peaceful on the pyre. Despite everything the man had done, he certainly didn't deserve this. Hawke then lit the pyre and stood back.

A complete hush fell on the crowd as they all watched, reverently silent as the cremation commenced and by the time it was done, more than a few were shedding tears.

As people began to leave after the funeral ended, Varric found himself staying with Hawke and Merrill. Isabela and Fenris had remained longer than the others but soon they too left, as they had work to do in the cities they would be defending, especially since Leliana would be returning to aid them soon.

"It's strange, but one thing that stands out in my mind..." Merrill said softly. "Is all the times, Anders would talk about Ser Pounce-a-Lot."

Hawke smiled softly at that and Varric chuckled softly. "Ah yes, I remember...he really was fond of that cat."

They spent more time like that, remembering the past, the times they spent with Anders and the rest of their group in Kirkwall, before things changed, before everything collapsed.

* * *

Unfortunately, a day later, things had taken a drastic turn.

' _Of course it would have to come to this.'_

He was standing with Hawke, and the other assembled leaders of the coalition. Before them, in the middle of the room, stood the Orlesians on one side, and Blackwall on the other.

"I will tolerate fighting, especially amongst ourselves, we have a true enemy who will be here any day." Hawke was saying. "Now, what is the meaning of this!?"

The Orlesians stepped forwards at once, Blackwall; Varric noticed had the look of a man who found his past catching up with him.

"This man!" One Orlesian said, gesturing to Blackwall. "He is a criminal, he should be put to death!"

Hawke shook his head. "He is a Grey Warden...far more likely, whatever his past, he was recruited, or conscripted and therefore any criminal activity in Blackwall's past..."

"I am not...Blackwall." He suddenly said; drawing gasps. "They are right, and what's more...I knew this time would come...Anyone from Thedas here would know my name."

Even the Orlesians looked shocked, no doubt expecting him to deny things.

But no he told the truth and even Varric couldn't hide his shock when the truth was revealed.

Blackwall admitted his true identity. "I…am Thom Rainier."

Hawke froze, Varric could understand why. That was a well-known name, especially in Orlais, but also outside of it.

"So...You are the man who murdered Lord Vincent Callier, his wife and his children?"

Blackwall nodded. "Yes; we were told we were attacking an armed convoy, but no...it was just a man out with his family and it turned into a slaughter...After it I ran, like a damned coward I ran...leaving my men to their fates."

Silence fell after that, all of the people present too shocked to say anything.

He told the full story of the attack then. Varric had to admit, the pieces fit together; it had been arranged by a rival of Callier; Ser Robert Chapuis. The man had committed suicide after word of the massacre spread.

After fleeing and becoming a mercenary, Rainier came to the attention of a Grey Warden called Gordon Blackwall who took him under his wing and prepared to take him for the Joining.

"But it never happened." The man admitted at last.

"On our way to the Warden stronghold in Val Chevin, we stopped by a Deep Roads entrance on the Storm Coast and Blackwall sent me to retrieve Darkspawn blood for my joining. We were ambushed and Blackwall sacrificed himself to protect me from a fatal blow. I was inspired by Blackwall's nobility and belief in the Warden's cause, but I had no proof that I had been recruited and feared the Wardens would think I had murdered Blackwall. So I assumed his identity and used his status as a wandering Warden recruiter to try and do good in honour of the Warden's memory."

Silence fell after that; shocking everyone. Varric sighed and turned to Hawke.

All he could say was. "Well...shit."

It was clear some form of judgement was expected but it was a difficult choice, at least Varric could see Hawke thought so.

"Hawke, I may have an idea." He said at last and whispered to his friend.

Hawke nodded and straightened up. "Very well; Thom Rainier...since we cannot afford to lose anyone just now and since you have been keeping Blackwall's memory alive...You will continue to do so, until our war with Corypheus is over. After that, the Wardens shall have you...let them decide your fate."

"That is more than I deserve." Blackwall responded.

But in the end, despite the Orlesians being somewhat disgruntled at the fact he wasn't put to death, the decision was accepted.

* * *

Some days later, Varric stood, keeping a lookout. Things had finally calmed down following the Thom Rainier incident. Now they were ready and waiting. Leliana had arrived and the defences were all set.

In addition, to ensure that they could keep an eye on how their allies were doing; something which would surely help morale, they had set up magical communication devices, one at each of the three battlefields. All this passed through Varric's mind, just before he spotted it.

The approaching fleet of ships, all bearing the flags and unmistakable signs of being the Red Templar fleet. Varric quickly sounded the alarm, it was time for the battle to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the last we'll see of Essos until Thedas and Westeros are set up for their battles, since all three battles happen at the same time. In fact, a large chunk of this story is devoted to battles, so, be prepared for that :)


	4. Daenerys II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys smiled quietly, things had gone relatively well so far. She had dealt with a number of things so far, and now just finished claiming the allegiance of the Iron Islands. Asha Greyjoy stood and stepped back, smirking lightly and Daenerys nodded.

"I thank you, Asha Greyjoy." She said at last. "Now...High Holiness."

There were whispers at that, the elderly man himself stepped forwards, eyes narrowed and looking indignant.

' _If you knew that I knew the truth about you…'_ She thought as she watched him darkly.

"What is this about?" He queried, in fact, demanded.

Daenerys kept her cool however. "We have heard about another trial that needs to be resolved. The trial of Margaery Tyrell; but despite our efforts, she remains in your custody. Why?"

"I see no reason to hand her over, after all, it's not as if she is needed here for the trial and besides, it will save time..."

"You will release my daughter now, or I swear..." Mace Tyrell began.

The High Sparrow fixed him with a solid glare. "You dare threaten me...You dare threaten the Faith..."

Daenerys spoke quickly. "Thank you Lord Tyrell, I will deal with this. You are aware, High Holiness, that you are standing in the way of justice."

The old man glowered, as if her mere words insulted him, she was hardly surprised, after everything she had heard.

He remained unmoved and straightened up.

"I do not stand in the way of justice, I speak for the Seven and therefore I am justice." He growled. "You and your lack of faith prove you will be a poor Queen for these people. Allowing the Faith to be threatening with these 'false religions. Siding with tree worshippers and..."

She held up her hand and spoke calmly. "Yes, yes...thank you, that will do."

He froze, startled by her words.

"I didn't call you forwards to listen to your ranting about your beliefs." She explained. "Anyone can claim their faith is the true one. It is accepting people, regardless of their faith that is the mark of a true person. Now, enough of your hypocrisy."

The man looked outraged at that. But before he could retort, Jaime spoke up.

"Her Grace is right, after all, you are hardly clean yourself, you are guilty of many crimes."

The High Sparrow scoffed. "Do not think you can judge me, Jaime Lannister, you are disgraced and..."

Daenerys then revealed. "We have evidence."

Silence fell over the whole room at that, even the High Sparrow stopped, shocked at this sudden declaration. Finally however, the man overcame his shock and once again became indignant.

"You are mistaken of course, I am beyond reproach as you all well know. I am the chosen of the Seven and have not..." He began.

Daenerys sighed and casually called out. "Lancel Lannister, if you would?"

All eyes turned to Lancel, who stepped forwards and revealed his own witnesses, the mistreated Qunari converts, along with the evidence of the High Sparrow's body, even revealing it and also called the Templar Keran who gave an in-depth explanation of Envy Demons, suddenly putting things into perspective and terrifying many.

As more and more evidence was unearthed, Daenerys sighed, seeing the expression of the High Sparrow remained the same, he was unrepentant of his crimes.

"This is nonsense!" He remarked. "I have done nothing wrong; I was merely doing what must be done to heretics, as for these accusations of being an Envy Demon, who heard of such fabrications...yet more lies from those...Thedosians to try and subvert our land for their own ends.!"

Daenerys sighed; it was clear that, Envy Demon or not, there was only one fate fitting for this man.

"Enough, you are clearly guilty, you shall be punished." She said.

He shook his head. "You cannot touch me, woman, I speak for the Gods and they protect me."

Daenerys smiled. "Then follow me please, we'll let the Gods decide your fate."

With that she stood and began leading the way. Grumbling, the High Sparrow followed her, flanked by two of her Unsullied.

"You are right of course, Your Holiness, the Gods should decide your punishment, so pray for them to protect you." She remarked. "If you are indeed who you claim to be and even if you are not...You have committed grave crimes against other people and so, you will meet your fate."

The man shook his head. "You are arrogant and foolish, girl, you will be the one who will meet your fate."

She said nothing, until they stood before the door and she opened it, he stepped in, acting as if he was proving his superiority by cutting ahead of her. She just smiled, that was exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, before I forget." She said. "I should warn you...Drogon is rather hungry."

As she said that, the Unsullied closed the door and locked it, just as Drogon growled from the other end of the room the High Sparrow was now trapped in.

With the High Sparrow's interference ended, Daenerys prepared her announcement back in the throne room.

"In light of all this and what has been discovered, I think we must have an investigation into the Sept of the Seven and the actions of those involved in it before a new High Septon is selected..." She paused and then added. "Lancel Lannister, given your expertise, I shall leave the investigation in your care."

Lancel bowed. "Yes Your Grace, I must ask though, once this is done...I wish to be allowed to return home to my family, especially my wife."

Daenerys nodded, smiling. "Yes, of course."

Now finally, things were ready and with preparations all complete; Margaery was brought in.

' _Gods...'_ Daenerys gasped upon seeing her.

The girl did not look well and if half of what she had heard was true, it was no surprise. Jaime and Brienne were quick to announce their evidence and reveal the truth. Shocking many in the room, especially those that had eagerly accepted Cersei's accusations against the girl, the truth being revealed was a slap in the face to them.

"Thank you, I've heard enough...now..." She said at last. "With all this clear...I am glad to announce that Lady Margaery is cleared of all charged..."

She had thought that would be the end of it, but not, the moment Margaery was released, following a happy reunion with her family and with Tommen, things changed.

For the happy reunion had devolved into a dispute between Margaery and her family. For she had in fact fallen in love with Tommen, yet his decreased importance had made him unfit in their eyes.

"Excuse me." She said, interrupted them. "To stand against your daughter's wishes for such...shallow reasons. I find that questionable."

Mace Tyrell shook his head. "I am sorry Your Grace, but this is a family matter. Besides, you think we should let her marry that, boy, for love...Name one marriage for love that has actually benefited all involved."

Without even hesitating, Dany gestured towards them as she spoke. "Why, Arya Stark and Ser Gendry Stark of course."

She almost smiled at Mace's reaction, he couldn't even speak he had no real reply.

"Anyway, as I was saying...I have a solution. Lady Margaery, I will gladly accept you as my lady-in-waiting, while accepting Tommen as part of the Royal Court...as a result, I  
will gladly see you staying together." She announced, before adding, dangerously. "Any questions?"

The Tyrell's wisely said nothing and the two happily accepted this. So she nodded and stood at last, there was just one last thing to do now, everything else was resolved.

"Now, we must prepare, we must be ready for the upcoming battle." She announced. "Corypheus and his army are approaching and we must all be ready to fight!"

With a resounding cheer, the entire court agreed; it was finally time to act.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Solas I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I knew you'd like that :)  
Earthborn93: Already answered most of this in the PM, but one point I haven't covered yet. You say her rulings about marriage, she didn't make any rulings, nowhere did she saw that this was how things would be now, she merely dealt with one simple case and by focusing on that, you ignored the real issues in that chapter.  
raw666: Thanks and trust me, the Envy Demon is nothing but charred ash now, under normal circumstance yes, it would have been problematic, but the Envy Demon was too panicked and trapped in its current form, therefore unable to use its powers to counter Drogon. Regarding the other matters, things are focused more on the bigger picture at the moment, the main threat.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Observing from his seat by the desk set up outdoors, Solas couldn't help but marvel at Bran's progress.

' _He has practically mastered the Elven language, and learned so much that was forgotten...For a human to do this...'_ He reflected. _'It would be incredible if it were not so frightening.'_

His main concern was Bran finding out the truth too soon; however that did not seem to be the case, yet.

"Solas; you said that, I am learning all this, because it may influence the way things turn out." Bran said suddenly. "But, if what I'm learning is true...is it not too late, I mean..."

Solas shook his head. "It is never too late; Bran...Trust me, this will work."

Bran bit his lip but said nothing, simply nodded. Solas couldn't deny the twinge of guilt he felt at having Bran continue to learn Elvish lore.

The boy already had a hard time dealing with any issues he had to as the acting Lord of Winterfell, while Rickon still recovered under Shireen's gentle care and while Meera was due to give birth to her and Bran's child any day now. But Bran did not complain and in fact seemed eager to learn more.

"I think you are ready Bran." He said at last. "There is just one more thing that needs to be done...but now is not the time."

Bran looked confused but Solas shook his head; he wasn't ready to reveal anything more yet.

He was glad when Bran turned away from the books. For the next passage in the book had caught Solas' eye and he wasn't sure if Bran should see it yet.

'In ancient times' He read the Ancient Elvish writing. 'Only Fen'Harel could walk without fear among both our Gods and the Forgotten Ones, for although he is kin to the Gods of the People, the Forgotten Ones knew of his cunning ways and saw him as one of their own. And that is how Fen'Harel tricked them. Our Gods saw him as a brother and trusted him when he said that they must keep to the Heavens while he arranged a truce. And the Forgotten Ones trusted him also when he said he would arrange for the defeat of our Gods, if only the Forgotten Ones would return to the Abyss for a time. They trusted Fen'Harel and they were all of them betrayed. And Fen'Harel sealed them away so they could never again walk among the people.'

He shook his head. While not an outright lie, like many of the texts, it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Bran!"

Bran turned and Solas also looked up to see Sansa hurrying over to them.

"Sansa?"

She spoke excitedly. "We just got word. Queen Daenerys has won and the army is on its way back home, before they go to the Wall."

Bran's expression brightened considerably at that and Solas couldn't help but smile a little himself. Although it was strained, it would not be long now, the true battle was coming. While the others got ready, Solas slipped away.

* * *

Slipping into the Fade he found Flemeth already waiting for him.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up, old friend." She said by way of greeting.

He did not waste time. "We are nearing the brink, Asha'bellanar. The time will soon come, where destiny will rush to meet us."

Flemeth nodded. "But of course, that is how it always is. So, I am to expect him soon?"

Solas sighed. "True, nevertheless, there may be another hope."

"How optimistic of you, but you know better." Flemeth replied. "This will surely be a critical moment for you...for your goal."  
Solas said nothing, but she took that as an answer and left.

Before leaving she looked over her shoulder and said. "This moment of destiny, may be our last hope, but you already know that, of course."

She finally left and Solas was alone, or so it seemed. Sighing he turned and looked over to his left.

"Are you just going to hide there and listen in, Cole?"

The young man stepped out of the shadows, regarding Solas with a sad expression.

"So you heard..."

Cole nodded. "Yes, and I know what is you seek...Are you sure?"

"I must be; I have gone too far to stop now." Solas replied. "Will you try to stop me?"

Cole turned away. "No...but I won't help you either."

Solas just nodded, accepting this and left the Fade. He quickly hurried to make his way to the courtyard to join the Starks and the rest of those in Winterfell, ready to greet the returning Northern army.

* * *

Solas was pleased to see that those that returned were in good spirits and that especially, the Starks themselves were unhurt. He watched them carefully as they headed the returning army, Eddard, Robb, Arya, Gendry. He was relieved they hadn't suffered too many casualties.

' _We are still strong, good, for things are about to become even more dangerous...we will need all the strength we can get.'_ He reflected.

He remained off to the side as he watched the happy reunions taking place, he knew they were savouring these moments as much as they could, and for good reason. As things were about to get even more serious, they would only be stopping long enough to rest before heading on to the Wall. Later, while they were making their preparations and resting as much as they could, Solas approached Eddard Stark.

"So, it is time, Lord Stark?"

Eddard sighed. "Yes Solas. We...we must be ready; time is running out, already the other armies advance to the wall and we will soon have to join them."

Solas nodded. "Yes, I saw them myself...Well, it is certainly time...I would accompany you."

"You are sure?"

"Yes." Solas replied. "If at all possible, we could end it here and if that is indeed the case...I must be there, to ensure it. I will not believe it over until I witness it with my own eyes."

Eddard nodded; so it was agreed; the time would soon come for them to advance to the Wall, and Solas would be with them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Arya II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya bit her lip, lost in though as she rode her horse; she was with her father, Robb and Gendry, along with their bannermen as they rode towards the Wall, along with the rest of the armies from across Westeros. Despite the size of the force they had gathered, she had a nasty feeling they would still be outnumbered. But that wasn't exactly what was on her mind.

' _It's been so long...I wonder, how...'_ She pondered quietly.

Her thoughts were broken by Gendry's voice however. "Arry?"

She started and turned to him, he was looked at her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You're...very quiet."

She cleared her throat and tried to recover. "I..sorry, I didn't realize..."

She composed herself and smiled lightly.

"I'm fine Gendry, I was just, thinking..." She explained. "We're going to the Wall, that means...I'll be seeing Jon again."

Gendry nodded. "Ah, reuniting."

She sighed. "Yes, I was, just; it's been so long since we last saw each other and, I'm wondering about how he'll react; I have pretty much changed in some ways after all."

Gendry just grinned. "You're still you, and that's what he'll notice."

Arya laughed at that; once more at ease. Talking to Gendry like this, her problems and concerns always seemed to become trivial and now she felt her old confidence completely asserting itself once more.

When they reached the Wall, they found the Night's Watch and the Free Folk all gathered, waiting for them. Arya tensed when she saw Jon; her eyes widened and she had to suppress a gasp.

He looked different now, something in his eyes, the way he carried himself; she had heard he was now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, but still.

She shook her head. _'Even so, I can see it, he's still...'_

That alone was enough to calm her again and bring a smile to her face. But she restrained herself; waiting patiently while Daenerys, at the head of their army, rode forwards.

"Lord Commander Jon Snow..."

Jon nodded as he stepped forwards. "Queen Daenerys, we have heard of your victory and are glad for your aid...we will the time is approaching when we will face a terrible attack."

"You are correct; I am certain of it." She replied. "We must all stand together in the face of this trial...only then can we succeed."

Arya had stopped paying attention at that point; instead focusing, first on the red haired woman who had been standing next to Jon, then Jon himself. It was then his eyes found hers and widened slightly; he recognized her.

She discreetly shook her head, indicating later and Jon continued to talk to Daenerys. Arya meanwhile considered what she knew of their plans and her own hopes for this battle. It certainly wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Later, while the army began to get settled in, ready for the upcoming battle; Arya grinned as Jon approached her, the same woman she noticed earlier at his side still.

"Arya..."

She stepped closer. "Hello Jon."

There was a pause then, unable to hold back any further, they embraced.

He smiled warmly as they finally stepped back, looking carefully at her. "Gods, you look great, can't believe it's been so long."

"I know; things have, really changed, for the both of us." She remarked.

Jon nodded in agreement and then asked. "So what exactly happened to you, I, I only got bits and pieces of news...Ever since the war started, those became few and far between...Until."

Arya saw Jon glance over at Gendry and raised an eyebrow, curious.

Jon then clarified. "Until I got word of you getting married."

"Ah, yes...This is my husband, Ser Gendry." Arya replied.

Gendry smiled and soon, together, he and Arya began sharing their story, from the very beginning. Meanwhile Jon introduced them to Ygritte and told his story and what they were expecting. Arya wasn't surprised, things were certainly looking grim; but they would stand strong. It was going to be their only chance after all.

"This battle, we have to win it." She said. "If we don't..."

Jon nodded. "Trust me, I know."

Arya was relived to see that Jon and Gendry seemed to get along well. She couldn't deny she liked Ygritte, admired her fiery attitude and was even surprised by the link between her and Jon

But in a way she found it fitting. Deciding to pass some more time, they continued to talk, about Winterfell, about the rest of the family.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, preparations were still underway, but they were beginning to finalize their defences. All the same, Arya couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

' _It just feels like; we're waiting and that waiting is what's going to cause us trouble...'_ She thought worriedly.

No sooner had the thought passed through her head when she heard shouts and the sounds of battle. She drew Needle and began to rush towards the sound, she saw the creatures just moments before somebody shouted.

"Darkspawn!"

At once she saw this wasn't the battle, the group wasn't that large. But their sudden attack had everybody panicking. Arya grimaced as she killed the one nearest her, looking around worriedly. For she realized she was quite alone, no sign of Gendry, her father, or Robb.

She just hoped they were safe, for until she could verify it with her own eyes, she would have to fight her way through the skirmish, with those worrying thoughts clinging to her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Bran I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 7 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

With a heavy sigh, Bran looked up from where he was kneeling by the Heart Tree in the Godswood.

' _Gods, so much has happened so fast; especially lately...the things this year...'_ He thought to himself, before thinking about more recent events. _'Westeros is united behind Daenerys Targaryen, but, we are still at war...'_

He knew it wouldn't be over after the battle at King's Landing, but still, he had hoped there would at least be some time to recover, to spend time with his family. But no, they only had a brief reunion before the army, before certain family members and even Solas were off to war once more.

That was what made him sigh. _'Father, Robb, Arya and Gendry are all off to the Wall...to fight, against Corypheus...Gods, I pray they are safe...'_

He was here to pray for his family's safety and no matter what he tried, he couldn't help but wonder at how much time had passed since everything had began.

' _To think it all started with Corypheus and that orb...the explosion; and yet, here we all are.'_ He recalled before smiling. _'I can't believe things have become so...different, how much we've all changed...'_

He couldn't help but marvel at the changes, he never imagined he would find himself, in love, married and due to be a father. Even though they were still at war, there was hope, hope that his children would be able to grow up in a world of peace. But only if the battle at the Wall, along with the other two battles he knew were raging elsewhere were won by them and their allies.

He was broken out of his thoughts however by the sound of his mother's voice, calling his name.

"Mother?"

She was rushing up to him, looking frantic. "Bran, quickly, we need to get you back to the castle...Meera's is..."

Bran's eyes widened. "The child?"

"Yes, she's been taken to the birthing bed."

Meera was giving birth, his child would be here any time now. Quickly calling Hodor to help him, he was aided into his wheeled chair and, alongside his mother, they quickly made their way back to the castle.

Truthfully, Bran wasn't aware of most of the journey there; his mind was already racing, his emotions nearly overtaking him. Before he knew it, he was seated outside the birthing chamber. His mother opted to stay with him, along with Rickon. Sansa and Shireen were inside, helping Meera along with Maester Luwin.

"Gods..." He whispered.

Rickon looked over at him, worriedly. "Bran?"

Bran shook his head, unsure what to say and do, his wife was giving birth to their child and here he was, all shocked and worried, yet unsure what to do. Frantic and desperate, he wondered if this was how Robb felt when Talisa gave birth to little Lyanna.

' _Talisa, she is busy caring for Lyanna, while still somehow helping keeping Winterfell running smoothly...'_ He reflected. _'But, urgh, focus Bran, this is...Gods, Meera.'_

He tensed as, at that moment, he heard Meera scream.

He bit his lip and looked around.

"I...I need to." He began.

Smiling softly, his mother gently touched his shoulder. "It will be alright Bran, trust me, Maester Luwin knows what he is doing, Sansa and Shireen are there for Meera. Everything will be alright."

"But I..." He burst out, desperate and frantic as Meera screamed again.

Still reassuring him, his mother continued. "Everything will be alright, we're right here, don't worry, I'm sure this will be over soon, just...stay focused."

Bran bit his lip but nodded; he just had to wait; although that didn't make it any easier for him as he heard Meera again. But it wasn't until the sun was almost fully set that he started upon hearing it. Meera's cries faded but instead, they could hear the cries of an infant, joined some minutes later by more cries.

"What, how, did…?" He stammered.

Rickon and his mother both smiled at him; then the door opened and Maester Luwin stepped out.

"Ah Lord, Bran, come in...congratulations." He said. "Lady Meera is fine and...it's twins, a son and a daughter."

Bran grinned widely; amazed, and wheeled himself inside.

Later, Bran couldn't keep the grin off his face as he cradled their daughter

Marna they had named her. A beautiful little girl that took after him in appearance. Their son took after Meera in appearance and was named Rodrik, Meera was currently nursing him; smiling warmly at Bran. The two of them were overjoyed as they got to experience such a wonderful blessing.

They just prayed that their children would indeed have a peaceful world to live in, prayed that their allies would have victory, for their children, for all children.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Alistair I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Alistair let out a slow breath as he tried to think of some way to prepare himself for the battle to come.

' _I've never felt so tense before a battle. Not even when we were about to face the Archdemon during the Blight.'_ He mused worriedly.

He shook his head and tried to focus. He knew that this battle was probably the most crucial one he'd face. He was marching the army of Ferelden to liaise with the Orlesian army in the Arbor Wilds.

He took a deep breath. _'This is it, time to take the battle to Corypheus, or at least, his forces.'_

For they had received intelligence that had been carefully checked and checked again and confirmed it; Corypheus' army in Thedas would emerge from the Arbor Wilds. Alistair could only hope that the other two armies would be repelled, that their allies would be ready for whatever they faced. He could tell his men were edgy, he could understand that, but here they were, faced with a far greater threat. The need to work together was far stronger now than it would ever be.

' _I just hope that, when the time comes, it proves to be enough. We cannot afford to be two armies with similar goals here, we must fight as one.'_ He thought to himself; trying to force himself not to fear.

But then he saw them, the Orlesian camp, their army and knew, there was no time left, if he wasn't ready now, he'd never be ready.

* * *

Entering the main tent he found Celene and Briala already present and pouring over a map of the area. They looked up as he entered and both nodded.

"Ah good, King Alistair, it is good to see you." Celene said, greeting him. "Well, we are nearing the brink I see."

He nodded. "Yes, Your Radiance...We; this is it, we cannot to fall here, or there will be no future, for any of us."

Briala then added. "Our allies understand that of course; we are all prepared for the worst; and trying to ensure we stay alive. As a matter of morale, we're hoping that our magical communication devices will allow us to stay in touch with the other two battlefields."

She gestured to the object itself in the back of the tent.

Celene agreed. "It is our best hope; so long as we know none of the other sides have fallen...we will maintain our morale and hopefully fight harder."

"I hope you're right; I know that; no matter what, I will not stop fighting...until it is over." Alistair replied seriously.

They observed him carefully for a moment and then, agreeing with his resolve; they began to work on planning their strategy. For the most part it was clear the attacking forces were planning to try and overwhelm them with sheer numbers; but if they could use the terrain and the various types of units available to them to their advantage, then perhaps they might be able to turn those superior numbers into a disadvantage for the enemy instead.

It was while they were continuing to plan that Alistair heard it. An almost indistinct rustling. Glancing up he noted from her expression that Briala had heard it too. Then he quickly moved, drawing his sword. Briala meanwhile drew her daggers, while moving Celene out of the way. Just in time for at that moment an arrow flew into the tent, missing them by inches. He quickly hurried out of the tent, now seeing the attackers as they tried to flee.

"Ambush!"

That caught the attention of the army; he could see them rallying to attack. The attackers were a small strike force of Venatori.

' _A pre-emptive attack...but, something doesn't add up...'_

While trying to calm his worried thoughts he swiftly deflected the attack of a Venatori soldier who charged him. Many of those that remained were either suicidally charging the amassed army, or firing arrows at them, yet not making much of a gap.

"Give up." Alistair snarled. "We have you surrounded, there is no escape."

The man sneered. "Doesn't matter, we've already accomplished our goal. Glory to the Elder One!"

With that he suddenly took his own life; as did those others that had not already charged to their deaths against the army.

"What was that about?" He wondered aloud.

He couldn't understand it; how could they have accomplished their goal. They were all still alive, they had been discovered and routed before they could report back.

He got his answer when he heard Briala calling on him and he hurried back into the tent. There, on the floor, smashed by the arrow which had been laced with magic itself, was their magical communication device, cutting them off from all attempts to contact the other war fronts. They were left now with no way of knowing if the other war fronts would be successful or not.

"No..." He whispered.

He had a nasty feeling that those other war fronts had also experienced attacks just like this, and had suffered a similar loss. Before the battle even began, Corypheus was trying to gain an advantage, by attacking their morale. The attacking part, had certainly succeeded.

* * *

End of chapter, deliberately didn't put a battle in here, despite the fact there could have been because, well, want to save the battles for the main ones, which will be soon, anyway, hope you enjoyed it still, read and review please.


	9. Daenerys III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy.

Finally, ever since I started this series I've been looking for a way to include my favourite song from Dragon Age in this and now, I have :) If you can, try to find a video or audio of the song and listen to it while it's being sung in the story.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

As she stirred, Daenerys could feel she was lying on a bed, a warm fur pelt covered her, the last thing she remembered was the attack, the magical communication device being shattered and then she too was attacked, after that, all she knew was darkness. Now, she was waking up, she could hear people, arguing.

"Morale has plummeted, look at everyone." A voice she recognized as Cullen's was saying. "For all we know, our allies have fallen and we are fighting a losing battle."

Then Gendry's voice cut in. "We can't just give up. Morale will fall even more if people see their leaders in such a state. We need to show them our strength."

"That can't come from nowhere!"

"He didn't say it could!" Arya snapped.

Then Jon's voice broke in. "Enough, this arguing is getting us nowhere!"

"Well, we're agreed on that much at least!" Cullen shot back.

By now, Daenerys had sat up and could see them, Cullen stalked away, stopping by one of the command tents. Shaking his head, Jon moved over to a nearby table, reviewing battle plans. Gendry sat down on a nearby chair while Arya sat on the ground next to him, all of them looked despondent.

From where she was she could see others too; Eddard Stark by the entrance to the tent she was, Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy were kneeling by a wounded Northern soldier. Staying by his side in his last moments.

She could see Mace Tyrell, Oberyn Martell, Edmure Tully, Yohn Royce, Jaime Lannister, Asha Greyjoy, all commanders of the armies, all looking broken.

She couldn't blame them, she felt hope waning herself; the argument she just heard added fuel to that.

"Shhh, rest...your injuries." A soft voice next to her said.

She turned and saw Mother Giselle.

Daenerys shook her head. "They've been at it for hours."

She had lain there, fading in and out of consciousness, hearing various arguments as they happened. Now it was night, now the attack would be coming soon, and they were broken.

"Fear turns to doubt and doubt, becomes blame." Mother Giselle stated. "But what the people look too, what they strive for in these times, is a strong beacon of hope...You must be that hope, Daenerys Targaryen."

Dany sighed. "I can't...look at them all; think about, what could possibly already have happened. We face battle, knowing that even if we win, a single loss elsewhere will spell our end."

She had risen to her feet by now and shook her head sadly.

"You say I must be a beacon of hope. But I cannot be, I have never been anything...except through my dragons. They are the ones who forged my so called legend, not me." She said despondently.

Mother Giselle shook her head. "But without you, those dragons would have been no more than mindless beasts, you made them into something more. Seeing you alive, will help restore some hope and I am sure, you can restore more."

Dany couldn't see it; and vocalized it.

"What hope is left?"

She began to exit the tent; her faith wavering.

Stepping past Eddard who looked to her sadly; she walked further out until she stopped. She surveyed her surroundings, so much sorrow, with their enemy approaching and even she couldn't bring herself to believe they still had a chance. Then she heard Mother Giselle's voice again, she was, singing.

" _Shadows fall, and hope has fled._

 _Steel your heart, the dawn will come."_

Daenerys turned to her surprised, Giselle had left the tent too and was walking up to stand next to her. Others were lifting their heads, all looking to Giselle. Since the arrival of people from Thedas, that song had been heard by them and was becoming more known.

" _The night is long, and the path is dark._

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon._

 _The Dawn will come."_

At this point, Arya who Dany remembered had actually been to Thedas and likely heard the song first hand, joined in.

" _The Shepherd's lost, and his home is far."_

By now, Dany noticed, everyone, even those who only knew the song in passing, were joining in.

" _Keep to the Stars, the Dawn will come._

 _The night is long, and the path is dark._

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon._

 _The Dawn will come."_

The change was remarkable; now practically everybody had come up to her and Mother Giselle; overcoming the despair through sheer force of will as they continued singing.

" _Bare your blade and raise it high._

 _Stand your ground, the dawn will come._

 _The night is long, and the path is dark._

 _Look to the sky, for one day soon._

 _The Dawn Will Come."_

Even as the song faded away, renewed hope remained.

Dany blinked back the tears in her eyes as she turned to Mother Giselle.

The woman smiled softly to her. "Even in the bleakest of times, so long as a single light remains, there is hope."

With that she turned and made her way back to the tent with the healers. Daenerys smiled, she finally understood; maybe they had a chance after all, maybe their allies did. Even if that was not the case, they would still fight. If Corypheus wanted his Godhood and their destruction so badly, he'd have to really fight for it.

"Your Grace, may I have a word in private."

She turned startled; it was the Elf who had been with the Starks, Solas.

"Oh, of course." She replied, noting his concerned expression.

He looked over. "I need to speak to the Starks as well, this concerns them."

Nodding Dany turned and called out. "Lord Eddard, Lord Robb, Lady Arya, Ser Gendry, come with me please."

They hurried over and they all followed Solas to a small area, separate from the rest of the army, with a single torch brazier standing in it. Solas quickly lit it with a spell, bathing the area in the light of a blue flame.

He looked them all over seriously.

"One factor we never truly discussed. There are three battlefields, three commanders for three armies...but which battlefield is going to be the one Corypheus himself appears on." He explained.

Dany tensed, she realized this was true; the Starks looked worried as well and Dany couldn't help but wonder.

Solas nodded. "Hawke is in commander of the forces at Slaver's Bay, I would have said he'd go there, to get revenge on Hawke. But...After the more recent insult paid to him...I think he'll come here."

It was Arya who replied, likely confirming her family's thoughts. "The Temple of Mythal; he wants revenge for that."

Solas nodded again. "Yes, he will be here, with his dragon...The only thing I can say that is in anyway positive, is it is _not_ an Archdemon, rather it is a High Dragon, fused with Red Lyrium."

"Then we just have to hope that my Dragons can match it." Dany replied.

Solas agreed and; seeing no other way but to warn everybody and to try and keep them encouraged, they returned, ready for the final preparations, the battle was due to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it; read and review please.

Well, things are finally all set, the next 20 chapters will cover the three battles between the heroes and Corypheus' forces, just to help clarify some things, to avoid confusions, keep an eye on the chapter titles to know which battle we are facing, details below:

Battle of the Wall POV characters: Jon, Eddard, Cullen, Daenerys  
Battle of Slavers Bay POV characters: Hawke, Fenris, Leliana  
Battle of the Arbor Wilds POV characters: Alistair, Morrigan, Briala

Also, Corypheus' order of battle for each battlefield:

The Wall: Predominantly a Darkspawn and Wight/Others force, backed up by some corrupted Grey Wardens, led by the Night King.  
Slavers Bay: Predominantly a Red Templar force, backed up by some Venatori and corrupted Grey Wardens, led by Samson.  
Arbor Wilds: Predominantly a Venatori force, backed up by some Red Templars, led by Magister Erimond.


	10. Jon I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **EathBorn93: Indeed, well, hope it doesn't disappoint :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon took a moment to compose himself, this was it; they were about to begin their greatest battle yet. He could see the other commanders, could see Mance Rayder, all of them rallying their forces and readying them for battle.

' _It almost feels like, everything we've been doing, has led up to this moment...'_ He reflected.

But he quickly focused on the matter at hand. With a quick prayer to whatever Gods were listening to look over their allies across the seas, he stood and turned to the Night's Watch.

"This is it; this is our last stand...we hold this place, or it is over." He told them. "There will be no retreat, no surrender; we must stand and stop the tide of darkness here!"

There were a few shouts from his men; he paused and then asked.

"Have all those unable to fight that were in the castles along the Wall been sent into the Gift?"

Sam spoke up. "They have; it's just us now."

Jon nodded. "Then it is as it should be, let's go, we will join with our allies and together we will fight. This is the most crucial battle, we will ever face; so do not waver for a second. All of Westeros, of the conjoined worlds, are depending on _us_!"

This drew more cheers, and shouts; the men were ready; so, Jon led the way and soon they were formed up; they were ready; it was time for the battle to begin.

Their preparations were finished just in time for at that moment, the sound of terrible war horns rent the air and through the flurrying snow and rapid winds could be seen the shadowed figures of the approaching army coming to attack them.

' _This is only the first wave.'_ Jon told himself.

It was true, although large it was by no means the full extent of the army, it couldn't be. Not if everything he heard was true. Plus he noted the force approaching them were only the Darkspawn, Genlocks and Hurlocks with a massive Ogre amongst them. He also spotted more shadowy figures, moving more swiftly. He heard Carver and Stroud hiss nearby. He then realized who they were, archers from the ranks of the Grey Wardens that Corypheus had corrupted.

He shook his head. _'We only got a little intelligence beforehand, hopefully it's correct however and those are the only Grey Wardens here.'_

Composing himself he drew his sword; the whole army was ready now, waiting for the clash, the Darkspawn roared and growled; then, with a savage bellow from the Ogre, followed by more war horns; they charged. The battle had begun.

They stood their ground; the front line of their gathered troops prepared, not to clash with the enemy, but for something else. Jon watched, along with the other commanders, waiting for the right moment.

Then he saw it. "Now!"

The called was echoed along the front line by others and soon several spiked wooden palisades were pulled up from under the snow where they had been buried. The ropes granting enough leverage to raise them up at an angle, so the spikes stuck straight out.

Thankfully they had judged it correctly and the front line of the Darkspawn forces, unable to slow their momentum, ran straight into the spikes; dying instantly, letting the spikes go and dropping them, this slowed the remaining charging Darkspawn and allowed them to swiftly cut down the next row, but then, the trouble began.

The Grey Warden archers opened fire while the remaining Darkspawn charged in undeterred and the Ogre was already reaching them, Jon grimaced as the Ogre attacked, the screams of those who were already crushed by its massive arms and stops.

' _A good start, followed by absolute chaos...'_ He noted worriedly

This was going to go very badly, very quickly if they didn't do something soon. An arrow just narrowly missing him convinced Jon of his next course of action.

"Quickly." He ordered. "The archers, aid Carver and Stroud!"

The Night's Watch rallied and charged out, aiding the two Grey Wardens who were already attacking their corrupted former comrades.

Jon led the charge, cutting down two Genlocks that tried to obstruct his path. The rest of the Night's Watch aided him in fighting his way through until they reached where the archers had set up. All around them, the chaos of battle raged as men fought, killed and died...It was sheer carnage and unlike anything Jon had come to expect.

"Now, quickly!" He yelled.

They acted at once; utilizing their own archers until those still wielding swords got close enough and quickly began cutting down the archers. Finding himself alongside Stroud and Carver he spoke.

"I...I'm sorry about this, these men were..."

Stroud shook his head. "We knew this was coming, do not dwell on it, just fight."

Carver then called there. "Stroud, on the left!"

They turned to see the last archer cut down, but now a horde of Hurlocks was closing in on them.

"Clever, this is indeed unlike any battle we've faced before...Corypheus' influence no doubt." Stroud muttered.

Forced to fight their way through the carnage, aided by the arrival of the Wildlings; Jon reflected that war may be hell, but this was beyond hell; this was going to be deadly and bloody; it was up to them to stand firm; otherwise all would be lost, but it was looking to become a true test of character and Jon fearfully wondered how many would meet their ends here, already they were losing people to the vast horde and this was only the first wave.

He hurried to lead his forces back to regroup with the rest of the army, especially as the Ogre finally fell dead, defeated by the giants. Quickly regrouping and reforming their ranks Jon looked around.

' _We've lost a few but...each lost is a friend, or someone close, has left someone behind...and every man lost also...'_ He thought to himself.

He shook his head. He had to focus, distraction would be the death of him, especially with things as they were now. This was only the first wave after all.

A mere test no doubt; he feared the next wave would be bigger. He glanced at Ygritte who had ended up next to him, she nodded grimly, but said nothing. He couldn't help but worry as she seemed noticeably paler than usual.

But then he got fresh worries as the second wave arrived and it was indeed vast beyond imagining, more Darkspawn, Hurlocks, Genlocks, Ogres and even Shrieks, Blighted animals, Wights, undead animals and then he saw them, the Others leading their enemies.

Then all froze as they saw him, stopping his march atop a large rock mound that overlooked the battlefield.

The Night King.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Eddard I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 11 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Looking around worriedly as he noted the approach of the second wave, Eddard Stark gripped his sword tightly, especially as he looked up the creature that could only be the Night King, their chief enemy in this attack apart from Corypheus himself.

' _Still, we cannot waver, this is our only chance. We must fight here and win.'_ He told himself before calling out to his army. "All of you, rally to me, we will fight through this; together!"

His men cheered and began to form ranks; he could hear the other commanders and army leaders doing the same, their men responding and together they were readied themselves for another attack. This time, the Darkspawn again reached them first but they couldn't use their spike traps this time. Thankfully, they still had other traps, like the pits they had dug which contained sharpened stakes or pitch.

Some of the Wights blundered into said pits too and they were able to put their arrows to use, after igniting them, adding to their defences too as the flames and pits forced the enemies into smaller zones of attack, reducing their numerical advantage too.

' _But it won't mean anything if we don't fight back now.'_ He reflected. "Now, attack!"

With a shout the army advanced and began to fight. Gritting his teeth, Ned deflected a Hurlocks attack and cut him down. They were only just beginning.

Through the chaos of battle, as he took down a Wight, kicking it into one of the flaming pits, Ned noticed, to his concern, the Others were beginning to advance. But before they could even reach the army, he heard a loud roar and looked up.

The army all cheered as the three dragons took off from the top of the Wall. Panic overtook the opposing army, the Darkspawn screeched, the Other stopped advancing, only the undead didn't react. With powerful roars the three dragons let loose their fiery breath as they flew past. Several Others and various other enemies were incinerated in that first blast.

"That should work well, give us the edge again." He muttered before bellowing his orders, along with the other leaders. "Now, advance, fight...We must win, for Westeros, for our people...for our families!"

With that he led the charged as they made their way towards the enemy, cutting down any that came too close. He knew this reprieve would not last and the enemy would resume their attack; but if they could push them back, they'd hopefully keep the edge they had obtained.

Ducking under an Ogre, hacking at its leg as he did so. It roared in pain and stumbled, allowing the giants to quickly overwhelm it. Ned however was already focused on the next enemy, one of the Others. He tensed, but before either of them could react, Jon appeared and something flashed in his left hand before he stabbed the Other, resulting in it shrieking and melting into a puddle.

"Jon…?"

"Dragonglass..." He said. "Dragonglass is their only weakness, here, I thought I gave you one!"

He handed something to Ned who examined it, a dagger of sorts made of a strange material, likely the Dragonglass Jon mentioned.

Recovering from his surprise Eddard quickly blocked the ambush attack from two Shrieks and cut one down before dodging the other and managing to wound it before it cut him. Grimacing he stepped back, worried. But thankfully the wound wasn't deep and he had been told about how quickly the corruption of the Darkspawn took hold and he saw no signs.

Thrusting his blade through the Shriek and twisted his sword and pulled it out. He had to find other allies, before it was too late. Before he was overwhelmed by the enemy. He continued to cut his way through until he heard the clashing of metal, the shouting and the shrieks of those being killed. He managed to cut through the enemies blocking his view.

And just as he suspected, he had found Arya and Gendry. They had been surrounded but now stood back to back, cutting through any who tried to get too close.

"Arya, Gendry, over here!" He cried.

They spotted him, saw the gap he had made in their enemies and quickly hurried over, cutting down some Genlocks on the way. Regrouping with him they finally joined up with the Northern army again.

"We're losing people, it's becoming a full out struggle." Gendry revealed.

Arya shook her head. "We can still do this. Father, where's Robb?"

Ned sighed. "I was going to ask you, I've lost track of him; we're still..."

Arya looked around worriedly then stopped. "Father, there!"

He turned, seeing where she was pointing.

He spotted a group of Darkspawn; Emissaries by the look of them, due to their magic casting which was causing chaos amongst their ranks. Then he saw what Arya saw; Robb and a handful of others, they had managed to sneak up behind the Emissaries and were quick to attack. Even as he watched the ambush was successful and soon felled the Darkspawn spellcasters.

' _Excellent, another thing turned to our advantage.'_ He thought happily while another roar signalled yet another dragon attack.

Responding at once, Ned issued the call, Robb and his men hurrying over to him. They all began to regroup as ordered and more of their enemies were destroyed by dragon fire.

"We're gaining ground, but..." He began.

Arya nodded next to him and he could tell the army's mood was grim. They could see clearly that another wave was coming, as large as the previous one. Still they kept their resolve up and reformed their ranks, ready to continue the battle.

"Father, they just keep coming." Robb muttered.

Arya agreed. "Yes; but we can do this; we can't give up."

Nodding Eddard replied calmly. "Arya is right; let's keep ourselves focused; this is our only chance so get ready, we will continue to fight."

But even as he said it; something else happened, once again they faced a fresh challenge, one which had an immediate demoralizing effect.

With a loud growling roar, breaking through the thick clouds that had formed in the sky, overshadowing the battlefield, was the mighty Red Lyrium Dragon and there on it's back, in all his terrible glory, was Corypheus.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Hawke I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Watching carefully at the approaching fleet of Red Templars ships, Hawke narrowed his eyes; this was it, the battle had come.

' _This will be our final stand.'_ He noted before turning to the defenders. "Everyone; the enemy approaches, we know their strength, we know what we're up against. But we will face them, we will not let them win!"

There were shouts and cheers and Hawke raised his staff, the army responded in kind, with a yell.

"We will stand, we will fight and we will win!" He cried. "Let us show Corypheus that no matter his strength; he cannot overcome our spirit!"

With resounding cheers the army rallied and began to take up positions; the archers and mages preparing while the other warriors readied themselves for the upcoming battle.

' _I'd heard there were supposed to be corrupted Grey Wardens in their ranks.'_ Hawke noted to himself as he surveyed the battlefield once more. _'But I don't see them...'_

He knew it was too much to hope they had come to their senses and fled, but it was a possibility.

"We're facing Red Templars, this will not be easy...especially for us." He said to Merrill.

Merrill nodded. "True, but we will face this Hawke, this is where it all ends."

It was rare to see Merrill so serious; but he knew the situation certainly called for it.

Observing the approaching fleet again, he glowered.

"There he is..." He snarled.

"Hawke?"

She followed his gaze, Hawke glowered as he finally spotted Samson, it was clear he was the leader of this attack.

"Merrill, whatever it takes, we have to be the ones who finish Samson off." He snarled.

Merrill nodded, a suddenly fire blazing in her eyes. "Of course; after what he did to me...I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hawke nodded and looked back out to where Samson was. He couldn't help but note that Samson looked more haggard than before, eyes more sunken, cheeks more hollow. His armour also seemed fractured somehow and he was using a different sword. Yet he retained that same fanatical gleam in his eyes, he was still dangerous and still devoted to Corypheus' will and still posed a very dangerous threat.

"This is it, it's time to end this...We must ensure that not one enemy escapes us." Hawke remarked.

With that, Merrill and he readied their staffs and made their way down to join the other warriors. As they did so, their hands found each other' and they held on tightly for a moment, before finally letting go. It was brief, just a small moment of reassurance, but it was enough. They would watch each other's backs and make it through this fight, together, of that, they were certain.

As they made their way to join the ranks of their warriors, Hawke and Merrill came across Varric.

"Ah, there you are, well, this is it, time for us to begin." Varric greeted them.

Hawke replied grimly. "Yes; is everything all set?"

Varric nodded in confirmation. "Yes; we're all ready to go; everything is set and we are just waiting for the signal. In the meantime..."

"I know; it's time to begin. The fleet draws nearer."

"Last time I saw a Red Templar fleet, they had got their hands on a Qunari Dreadnought, we better keep an eye out, just in case." Varric warned.

Merrill grimaced at that. "Ah, the Gaatlok; if they have that, we'll be in real trouble."

Hawke sighed but agreed, he knew they were right. Taking the warning to heart he led the way as they finally joined their forces, all formed up and ready to begin the battle.

"The enemy approaches us by boat!" He called out. "Offering us the perfect target! Let' see how many of them we can fell before they land...Thin their ranks!"  
With shouts from the men, the battle began at that very moment. It was time to settle things once and for all and put a stop to Corypheus mad plan, before it was too late.

The ships were drawing closer and Hawke gave the signal.

"Now, fire!"

The archers began to barrage the ships with arrows, meanwhile, those Red Templars brave enough to stay standing during the arrow storm began to return fire.

"Mages!" Hawke cried.

He and Merrill worked to help the Mages, casting a barrier to protect their Mages, the Red Templars arrows showed their devastated effect as they exploded against the barrier.

' _It won't last for long...not with so many Templars as our enemy. But we must buy some time.'_ Hawke noted to himself. "Now, quickly!"

The archers continued their attack and the Mage's quickly turned the barrier into waves of energy which struck the ships under fire.

"Keep going!" Hawke yelled.

He watched as Varric and Merrill joined in the attack too, the various factions of Essos showed different levels of skill, but all of them were putting up a valiant fight. Hawke meanwhile quickly cast a fireball spell and launched it into the sky where it exploded.

' _That should do it, I hope.'_

With that he focused on the battle once more. The Mage's spells had been defeated or at least weakened by their opponents. Also, despite their best efforts to repel them. Only a handful of ships had been destroyed, only the vanguard was halter. The main force finally landed and the Red Templars charged from their ships into the city, the battle was ready to begin in earnest.

The Red Templars, Hawke noted, were joined by a few Venatori Mages, just to make things more difficult. Launching a spell at one, killing him, Hawke gave his order.

"Pull back, to our positions!" He called out.

The army fell back, the Red Templars taking over the docks and a few areas of the city closest to the docks. But this was all planned, Hawke and his allies had discussed this all beforehand and now they took up defensive positions within the city.

Hawke nodded to his fellow commanders. "Now, rally, fight back, do not yield a single inch of ground without first staining it with their blood!"

A resounding shout met his words and as the Red Templars charged in, they met the amassed ranks of the various Essos forces and soon the battle raged. Hawke spun around as two Red Templars Shadows managed to get behind him. But he sensed them and quickly case a Cone of Cold spell freezing them solid. He turned back to the main battle and looked around; the fight was already looking desperate, but they fought valiantly, killing any who got too close. This was going to be a bloody conflict.

Nevertheless he was worried. _'I just hope it worked, Fenris, Leliana, we are depending on you for this...you have to be ready to fulfil your part.'_

It was a desperate hope; one on which the whole battle hinged.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Alistair II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Shaking his head, Alistair sighed sadly.

' _We've lost touch with the others; we don't know what's going on...'_ He reflected worriedly. _'Both a blessing and a curse...We can't know if our allies have fallen, if they have any victory we win is a hollow one. But now we must focus on the fight and we can do so now...'_

He knew there was nothing he could do about the loss of contact, so instead he readied his sword and shield and stepped out, joining up with the Arls and Banns who had come to the battlefield with him.

"This is it; the enemy approaches; we have only one choice now." He announced. "Be ready for battle and remember, this is about more than Ferelden and Orlais, it's about all of us, all of Thedas, all of Essos and Westeros...The fate of all people, rests on us, on our allies!"

He turned to face the trees where the Venatori would be advancing from.

He then raised his sword. "Now, we must fight; Orlais and Ferelden stand together in this battle, against Corypheus and his forces, let us show them, no matter what our past, we can stand together and forge a new future!"

With resounding cheers, the Ferelden army drew its weapons; the Orlesians were also ready for battle; they too were cheering and together they readied themselves, ready to begin the battle as the Venatori forces, backed up with some Red Templars, armed with bows. There, at their head was a man that gathered intelligence had identified as Magister Livius Erimond.

Seeing the forces amassed against them, the army did not charge, however they did not falter either. Instead they all took up positions, waiting for their leaders signal.

"So, the rats have arrived." Erimond called out as he saw them. "I hope for your sakes, you are here to offer an honour guard to your new and almighty master!"

There were shouts from his allies and Alistair shook his head, deciding to reply.

"Oh I'm sorry; you must be mistaken. We gathered here to keep an invasion force from attacking our lands." He shot back. "An invasion force of Tevinter Extremists and madmen, following a corrupted beast who aims to destroy everything for his own gain."

Erimond's face twisted at that; he glowered.

"You...How dare you, you should bow before your true Masters, worthless dregs, we..."

He was cut off by the sound of a war horn from the Orlesians, yet no charge was made, the blast of the horn was in fact just a taunt.

Erimond shook his head. "Enough of this; you would be wise to surrender, do so now, before it is too late."

Alistair shook his head and held up his sword. He finally spoke, as he raised the sword up fully and thrust it forwards, giving the signal.

"No surrender." He said. "Now, attack!"

Resounding shouts of attack echoed throughout the Arbor Wilds and before long, the joined forces charged at the Venatori. Erimond seemed startled and quickly fell back, bellowing orders. The Venatori also charged. Alistair readied himself to meet the oncoming attack; the battle had truly begun.

The battle started with a massive clash. Alistair grit his teeth and pushed with his shield against the Venatori attackers and knocked two of them back. Cutting down the pair he deflected another attack, used his shield as a weapon he smashed another around the face and then thrust it into another's throat.

All around him was chaos as the combined Ferelden and Orlesian forces clashed against the Venatori forces and it was unclear if either side had the advantage as both sides defeated any they came across, only to be cut down in return.

' _This is beyond anything I...'_ Alistair began to think but then suddenly was cut off.

He was attacked by a massive Venatori soldier, armed with a huge axe. He blocked with his siheld but his arm felt suddenly numb.

He shook his head. _'Maker's breath...not good.'_

He quickly leapt back out the way of a second attack. Taking a careful step to the side and, when the Venatori brute attacked he dodged and then darted in. Taking advantage of a weakness in the man's defences Alistair attacked, wounding him.

"Cursed fool!" The man roared in pain. "You will die!"

He began to attack, flailing out wildly. Alistair quickly backed off, as did any soldier near him. When he finally stopped, Alistair gave the signal and the man took several arrows. As he laughed, despite his injuries from that, Alistair attacked. It was sufficient enough to kill him, thrusting the blade right through him and finally, the Brute fell dead. But their problems were just starting.

Alistair was forced to raise his shield when he saw it, as did many others. But some weren't so lucky and Alistair grimaced as he heard the agonized screams of those that were struck by the Red Templars arrows. Already the explosions from the Red Lyrium arrows made things worse.

' _They...this is going from bad to worse. Now the advantage is starting to turn to them.'_ Alistair noted worriedly. _'The Red Templars arrows are made from Red Lyrium; agonizing death and then the arrows shatter and try to injure or hurt others nearby, giving them a long agonizing death.'_

Carefully looking out from behind his shield, he saw the archers at last. But was forced to take cover again as yet another arrow storm hit them.

He shook his head. _'It's worse than I thought...They have the high ground.'_

Finally, seeing a chance, as the Red Templars lowered their bows briefly, Alistair advanced, leading his army, along with the others.

"Quickly, archers!" He cried.

He quickly cut down two Venatori as their own archers fired at the Red Templars, trying to lay suppressing fire on them. Alistair knew however that this would not last as he continued to fight. They had to find some way to turn this around, before the archers completely turned this into a rout against them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Morrigan I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Morrigan looked around, eyes narrowed in contempt at the Venatori mages around her. They were overconfident, smirking, condescending, unaware of just who they faced.

"Last chance to surrender, Witch!"

Another laughed. "You ought to be on our side; think of the glory, the power, that awaits you...awaits all Mages."

Morrigan shook her head. "All that awaits any of us if your precious Elder One wins is death and destruction, only a fool can't see that."

"You dare!" The first man yelled again.

She saw the anger in the eyes of the other Venatori mages too and smirked. Just as she hoped.

"Care to try?" She offered with a sly grin.

They were so enraged they didn't even notice the grin, or think about their actions. Which was just what she was counting on.

"You will die for your blasphemy!"

They immediately attacked with their spells and Morrigan casually flicked her wrist, unleashing the spell she had prepared earlier. In addition her magic was much more powerful than theirs she noted, something which pleasantly surprised her. Her spell deflected theirs, resulting in many of them being struck by either their own spell, on an ally's.

She then quickly launched several blasts of Lightning and Winter's Grasp to the remaining Mages until only the first one to have spoken to her remained.

He looked shocked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, this is, this is not possible...you cursed Demon, you…!" He stammered.

Morrigan laughed at that. "Demon, oh there are far worse things than Demons, you stupid man. Just look at that _thing_ you serve."

With that cold condemnation, she struck him full on in the chest with a Stonefist, killing him instantly. Taking a slow careful breath and gathering her wits; Morrigan looked around; there was still chaos all around, the battle raging on. She hurried to the edge of the plateau she stood on.

' _Magnificent; such a shame that this battle detracts from the experience...to see the Arbor Wilds in all their glory...'_ She briefly reflected before focusing again. _'But it is the here and now that must be taken care of.'_

She stopped at the edge and looked around, she could see most of the battlefield from here. What she saw actually worried her.

Biting her lip she noticed. _'Much of the Ferelden force is pinned down by the Red Templar Archers...the Chevaliers could break through and put a stop to them, but the Orlesians...'_

She shook her head, from where she stood she could see a large Venatori force was blocking the Chevaliers from advancing, the elite Orlesian warriors were unable to help their Ferelden allies in this battle, due to a combination of Mages, Brutes and a powerful shield wall.

She grimaced, she knew of something she could do, of an actual act she could carry out. When she had encountered her mother in the Fade, Flemeth had given her the power to carry out the spell.

' _But I can only use it once...and after I do...'_ She remembered. _'Can I really trust you Mother; I...I have no choice. Unless we all work together, we cannot hope to win. I must see that the Chevaliers can save the Fereldens...'_

She utilized as much magic as she dared, gathering on the strength her mother had given her; waiting, waiting for just the right moment, to unleash the spell at it's maximum power. The risk was great, even a second too late and she would accomplish only her own death. Even if she got it right it wasn't a guarantee of success either, she could still die.

But right now, she was desperate enough to try anything.

"Moment of truth." She muttered.

With that she unleashed the spell and gasped. The effect was almost immediate; she knew of spells like Blizzard and Earthquake which could affect large areas, but this, was something else. It seemed to combine the power of two spells, plus another, in a way she had heard of, but never dared attempt before.

Empowered by the extra magic, Blizzard and Tempest spells worked in unison to devastate the Venatori forces, who screamed in terror, unable to escape. By the time the spell had faded, they were dead and, seeing their path open, the Chevaliers charged at once to the aid of the Fereldens.

Morrigan felt relieved seeing this, but then stumbled, feeling dizzy.

"Blast and damnation." She growled, feeling weakened.

The spell had drained more power than she thought. She knew she couldn't continue the battle, not without resting anyway. So she fell back, making her way back to the main Orlesian encampment. Reaching the tent she saw Celene standing just outside.

"Morrigan, what…?" The Empress began, shocked by Morrigan's condition.

Shaking her head she replied. "It's nothing; I just...need to rest. I was able to free the trapped Chevaliers...They've got to aid the Ferelden army."

Celene nodded, looking relieved. "Then we may yet turn this around...Very well, go and rest...Briala..."

Morrigan watched as Celene turned to the Elf, who smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I know what to do."

With that, Briala turned and left. Morrigan smiled, glad that things were certainly on the mend between the two of them. She made it back into the tent and just managed to just make it to the bed before she collapsed. Her vision swam and her head spun, before everything went black and she felt herself slip into the Fade.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Cullen I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 15 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Cullen grimaced as he pushed back against the blade of the Wight that was attempting to attack him. He knew things were looking grim. They were still outnumbered and a third wave had arrived, with more Darkspawn and Wights, Cullen couldn't deny he was growing more apprehensive.

' _This is not going well; we're being pushed back, even after gaining some ground after defeating that first wave...'_ His thoughts raced.

But he then stopped, just as the Wight that was attacking him was struck by fire and killed. The reason he stopped however remained, he could hear the cries and shouts.

Shaking his head, he found himself taking a step back. _'Oh no, no, no, no...Maker no...'_

There, having caught the full attention of the gathered army, was the Red Lyrium Dragon; a terrifying sight against the darkened sky, despite it being almost midday, the sun blotted out by shadows. Cullen could just make out the silhouette of Corypheus on the creatures back.

"He's here...just as we feared..." Cullen whispered. "Stand firm! Don't let him rattle you, he is dangerous yes, but he is not unstoppable, or invincible!"

There were further shouts; but also cries and Cullen cried out himself, just managing to raise his shield in time to block a Hurlocks attack, he cut it down, turned and swiftly decapitated the Shriek before it could strike. He knew those cries he was hearing, unlike him, they were cries of pain, or agony, people in their army being injured or even killed.

Cullen's heart felt heavy as he thought about those people.

' _So many brave souls...lost or, out of action.'_ He thought sadly. _'We have lost a good portion of our strength already, all because that cursed thing showed up!'_

At that point there was another roar and suddenly, the Red Lyrium Dragon unleashed it's corrupted breath, but not at any of them not at the gathered army.

"What is it-" Cullen gasped in shock.

He was cut off by the devastating explosion and nearly fell off his feet. He heard the screams and the sound of stone, rubble, crumbling, hard impacts, more screams being cut off. When he finally got back to his feet and looked back, his was frozen in disbelief; he wasn't the only one.

Thanks to the Red Lyrium Dragon, Corypheus had ensured Westeros would now be vulnerable to attack, it's breath had utterly destroyed the Wall.

They were now all that was standing between the massive army of Darkspawn, Wights, Others and the Night King, not to mention Corypheus and the rest of Westeros, of all those innocents, currently unaware of the slaughter that would await them if they failed.

"No...We can't..." He whispered.

There was silence apart from the howling wind, blowing the snow around; the roar of the Red Lyrium Dragon and then, with a look of triumph, the Night King raised his arm and the entire enemy army surged forwards, ready to finish them off.

But at that moment, Cullen noticed something else, Corypheus was launching a spell, one that was powerful enough to kill several of them at once, destroy a portion of the army and open a gap for the enemy to attack.

"Templars, quickly!" He bellowed.

They had no other choice and they had to deflect the spell. They heard his shout and passed it through to the other Templars who might not have heard and so, the Templars all focused their powers together and then unleashed it. Only just did they successfully deflect the spell. The spell flew back and struck the Red Lyrium Dragon which roared in pain and turned, flying away out of sight.

"I think we...we injured it." The Templar next to him remarked.

He nodded. "We've got a reprieve, we need to take advantage of it."

Despite seeing their dragon leaving, the opposing army, due largely to the undead or monstrous nature, did not falter. But Cullen was glad to see the allied forces had their morale restored and with their own devastating roars, the three Targaryen dragons flew past again, unleashing their fiery breath against the Wights and Others.

"Now; quickly!" Cullen bellowed. "Pass the word, this is our chance!"

Word was indeed passed and more shouts were heard, more leaders giving encouragement to their men and soon they were fighting back against the Darkspawn and Wights.

As he fought through the throng of enemies, Cullen could see others doing the same. He could also see the dragons launching another attack, the Wights, Others and this time, Darkspawn that were caught in their attack were destroyed, much to his relief.

' _But still we struggle on, this will not be over for some time yet.'_ He noted.

But he still had to fight. So he cut down another two Hurlocks, taking note of those with Dragonglass, either in dagger form or arrow form, were doing what they could to slay the Others. Meanwhile they continued to fight through and kill those who escaped the Dragon's flames.

"Templars, fight on, we must play our part, we cannot let the enemy advance any further, we are the last hope for Westeros!" He cried out.

With a rallying cry, he led the charge as they cut through more of the enemy, Cullen growled as he cut down a Genlock. Spun and deflected the Hurlock, impaled it; blocked the attack of the Shriek with his shield, used the Hurlock to shield against another Hurlock.

He cut them both down and advanced. But then he stopped as he realized; he had somehow been separated from the rest of the army, was stuck in a clearing and there, standing opposite him, sword ready, was an Other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Fenris I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 16 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Fenris**

With a heavy sigh, Fenris looked around carefully. It was a delicate balance he was striking here.

' _This better work, or Hawke will be in great danger.'_ He mused. _'He has trusted me with this, I cannot let him down.'_

Hawke had put Fenris in charge of the army at Yunkai and their plan was dependent on him gathering the army stationed at Yunkai, backed up with Blackwall and Isabela.

"Alright, we need be ready." He remarked quietly. "But we cannot empty the city, we don't know if there are any enemies hidden to attack this city when we leave."

Blackwall nodded. "True, but we cannot take too few with us; or we'll be unable to help Hawke."

Isabela grinned. "Come now; don't forget, we're all working together; we face a difficult challenge, but we will do this...because that's what we do."

Fenris almost smiled at that; clearly even this wasn't enough to shake Isabela's confidence. Nodding he turned and looked over the gathered army.

"They all depend on us, we must be ready...is everything?"

Isabela nodded. "Yes; we've taken precautions and Hawke's prepared a simple but effective trap to ensure the Red Templars cannot escape."

Nodding Fenris smiled. "Good; then, let's do this, it's time to begin the march."

Both Isabela and Blackwall nodded and together they joined up with their forces, ready to lead their army when the time came.

Fenris looked over the gathered army, all of them were armed and ready, various forces throughout Essos, all of them clearly prepared for the battle to come. Drawing his own two handed sword, he nodded, they all drew their weapons too, including Isabela and Blackwall.

Narrowing his eyes, Fenris announced. "This is it; our greatest battle yet approaches, when we get the signal, we advance and we will turn this battle around for our allies!"

There were cheers and Fenris looked up; seeing at that moment the fireball launched into the sky above Meereen.

' _Hawke's signal.'_ He noted. "The signal, let us march...we will catch the enemy between us!"

With another hearty cheer, the army began to advance, Fenris, Blackwall and Isabela leading the way. As they began to march, preparing to leave the city, Isabela smiled at Fenris.

"Short but inspiring, typical of you Fenris." She commented. "But you were very powerful in that speech, you should try it more open."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Enough jokes, we must focus on our mission."

Blackwall then spoke up. "It was your words that allow us that focus; we are more than capable now, thanks to you."

Fenris sighed. "Alright, now stay alert, we need to be ready in case anything happens."

They silently agreed and their march continued.

Sure enough, as Fenris suspected, things were not quite right as they advanced. Looking around in concern, he had a sneaking suspicion they were being watched.

"Fenris?" Blackwall queried, worried.

The Elf shook his head. "We're being watched, I know it..."

Isabela nodded, she too was wary, and it was worrying, they knew they were being watched, that they were in danger, but nothing seemed to happen.

"This isn't...wait." He whispered. "AMBUSH!"

Reacting to his yell the army rallied; just in time as at that point, the ambush force, consisting of Darkspawn suddenly emerged and charged them, thankfully they weren't completely hemmed in, but they still needed to quickly fight back, or that would soon change.

Fenris didn't even hesitate, activating the power of his Lyrium tattoos, and lunged forwards, scything through two Genlocks with ease. Isabela and Blackwall almost immediately were there two, cutting their their way through the attacking Darkspawn.

It was only shortly after that the army attacked too. Their clash was quick and brutal, a desperate struggle that Fenris knew served one purpose.

' _They were at least somewhat prepared for us...trying to wear us down, reduce our strength.'_ Glowering he called out. "We can't waste time with this...we need to act now, while we still have full strength...some way to break them."

It was Blackwall who came up with the answer. "The Alphas, defeat them their 'chain of command' will be broken!"

"Well, I see three at least...trouble is, one's an Ogre." Isabela commented.

Fenris shook his head; it just had to that, didn't it, at least the other two were merely a Genlock Alpha and Hurlock Alpha.

Shaking his head, Fenris issued his orders. The army fought on desperately, actually pushing back the Darkspawn somewhat. Taking advantage of this, Fenris nodded to Blackwall and Isabela and they charged in, heading straight for the Alphas, cutting down any Darkspawn that got in their way.

Seeing their approach the Genlock and Hurlock Alpha roared and clashed blades with Fenris and Blackwall.

"Don't mind me!" Isabela taunted.

As she did so she darted past the Alphas, cutting through them with her daggers. The beasts shrieked; but at that moment, Fenris and Blackwall used their advantage and swiftly decapitated their foes. Already they could hear the shrieks from the Darkspawn and pressed their advantage.

With a roar of effort, utilizing his Lyrium tattoos again, Fenris phased through the Ogre Alpha, ripping his sword through it's heart and quickly rolled out of the way as he landed and it fell with a thunderous crash to the ground. The effect was immediate on the Darkspawn who soon fell into a panic.

"Now, slaughter as many as you can, before they flee!" He cried out.

They all cheered and began their attack, in the end, only a few stragglers made their escape. They had survived with only minimal losses.

Encouraged by their victory; they rallied again.

"Hurry, we must press on, or we'll be late for the attack!" Fenris warned them quickly.

They pressed on, marching for Meereen and sure enough, as they reached it, they could see the battle was raging on.

He raised his sword. "Now, onward, to victory!"

There were more cheers and they charged in, the Red Templars were taken by surprise, while the defenders rallied, clearly heartened by their arrival and the conflict began to turn.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Leliana I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Leliana**

Leliana took a moment to survey things from the wall above the gates of Astapor; things had changed rapidly that she barely had any time to get herself ready after returning from Orlais.

' _Nevertheless, I have done so...after only a slight delay in my return.'_ She reflected. _'And now comes the battle, I can see things have already started in Meereen.'_

It was true, from her vantage point she could see the Red Templar fleet as it bore down on Meereen's docks; there were already fights happening in the city too if the plumes of smoke were anything to go by.

She turned as she heard Cassandra's approach. "Cassandra, are we ready?"

"Yes." The other woman replied. "Everything is set, our army is prepared and we move on Hawke's signal."

Leliana nodded. "Good...I can't believe we've actually made it this far. Everything we've done, all our efforts."

Cassandra sighed. "I know what you mean; we have worked hard, found remarkable allies and now we have multiple forces, from three lands united and working together."

"It all comes to this now, one moment of war, of death, of fighting...then we will see, if it was enough." Leliana replied sadly.

There was a pause before she turned to Cassandra again.

"We have to go...when this battle is over, back to Val Royeaux...it will be time for the new Divine to be elected."

"Of course." Cassandra replied quickly. "As Justinia's Right and Left Hands...we will need to be ready, to pledge our support to the new Divine."

Leliana nodded in confirmation.

It was only a short while later, as they spoke to their fellow commanders in the army gathered and, along with Iron Bull and the Chargers, began forming their ranks, that they saw it. Hawke's signal, in the form of a fireball launched into the sky.

"It's time." Cassandra announced.

Leliana nodded. "Let us march!"

Iron Bull smirked. "I've been waiting for this, Krem, are the Chargers ready."

"Ready and waiting, Chief."

Nodding to Leliana to indicate his own readiness, Iron Bull hefted his large battleaxe. Leliana smiled grimly; then she gave the order and their march began. Leaving Astapor behind with what guards they could spare, they continued onwards. But they were wary.

' _The enemy is not stupid...'_ Leliana reminded herself. _'They more than likely know we've split our armies between the three cities and intend to join up and attack them...they'll have set some trap or ambush, unless...'_

A thought did occur to her; having realized what mind games their enemies liked to play, that there could only be one trap or ambush, to give them some hope as two of their three forces met up. Only to crush it when it was revealed the third force wasn't coming.

She shook her head. _'Still, can't take chances...'_

"Leliana..." Cassandra called, getting her attention.

She turned her head. "Yes?"

"We're almost there."

She realized Cassandra was right; it was a surprise, but it looked like her guess had been correct. Shaking her head, relieved there had been no ambush, yet focusing on the upcoming battle, she breathed deeply.

Readying her bow, Leliana turned to Iron Bull.

"Time to announce our arrival, and go aid our allies." She said. "If you would?"

Grinning Iron Bull nodded. "Gladly."

With that he raised the war horn to his lips and gave a powerful blast that echoed across all of Meereen. There were shouts from within, startled yells and even cheers. Leliana smiled grimly.

"Now, let us begin, charge!"

The army immediately charged, heading for Meereen, looking to attack the Red Templars on the flank. Their charge worked to great effect and soon they had joined with Hawke's forces in attacking the enemy.

' _They let them take over the docks and parts of the city, to lure them into place and make them vulnerable to flanking attacks.'_ Leliana noted. _'Just as we planned...but where is Fenris and his forces, have they...'_

Her earlier thoughts came back to her and she bit her lip, worried. But quickly pushed those worries away, she had to focus on the battle. Moving quickly through the throng of the army as it charged in to strike. She joined some of the archers as they sought the nearby building roofs for vantage points. Finally claiming one of her own, she readied herself, surveying the chaotic battlefield below her. Her eyes were scouring the docks when she spotted Samson, the Red Templar leader and glared.

She knew she couldn't do anything however. _'An impossible shot, even for the most skilled of archers...If only, it could have drastically turned the battle in our favour.'_

Still, that didn't mean she couldn't contribute greatly to the battle.

Taking aim she began to fire, along with the other archers. Aware of just what they would be facing, they had worked to make sure their arrows would be effective. Before going with Daenerys over the sea, Dagna had constructed special runes, designed to be fitted to arrows, that would allow them to damage the Red Templars.

Leliana saw the destruction caused as they put the arrows to good work. _'She has outdone herself, again.'_

Smiling a little at that, Leliana turned her aim towards a large Red Templar, likely a new Knight-Captain and fired. Sadly he was only wounded by the attack and Leliana growled, knowing she had nearly given herself away. But then she heard it and realized 'nearly' was wrong, she had.

"Not good." She muttered as she dodged the attack.

Two Red Templar Shadows growled at her, their arm blades gleaming in the sunlight. Glaring she drew her daggers, dropping her bow at that moment. She wasted no time and quickly used her Rogue skills to get behind them and attack. Wounded the beasts leapt aside, then, one hissed and lunged at her, Leliana dodged and cut deep into the nearest arm. Letting out another hiss, the creature backed off and it's ally jumped in. Leliana knew she couldn't waste time. So she stood her ground, ready for this one.

Deflecting it's attacks she swiftly thrust her daggers through it's heart and kicked it off the building. She turned and ducked under the attack of the second, hacked at it's legs, dropping it and then quickly used her daggers to finish it off. Letting out a sigh of relief she retrieved her bow and then heard the cheers, she turned swiftly and her smile returned. Fenris and his forces had arrived at last, their trap was complete.

Now was their chance to turn things around.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Fenris II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 18 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Fenris**

Leading his army into the city, Fenris wasted no time, impaling a Red Templar swordsman from behind on his blade, before kicking him off. He then turned and blocked the attack of another, before Isabela leapt in to cut him down. Backed up by Blackwall, Fenris began fighting against a trio of Red Templars armed with heavy swords and massive tower shields. He glowered at them.

"This will not be easy, they are working together." He muttered.

Blackwall nodded. "True, we need to find some way to break down their defences...after that we can take them down."

Fenris sighed. "I hope you're right, or we're in real trouble."

They immediately launched their attack, working together they struck, but the trio used their shields to form a wall and there was a horrendous screech as their blades cut across the shields. Fenris quickly deflected the attempted counter attack; Blackwall blocked with his shield and Fenris decided to press his advantage.

Using his Lyrium tattoos to phase, he launched himself forwards, cutting his blade in a wide arc. Once solid again he turned, he was now behind the three enemies. Blackwall attacked again, drawing their attention, two of them had been wounded by his attack, their shields were badly scarred.

"Now!" He cried.

This startled the trio and Fenris quickly cut one down, allowing Blackwall to take advantage of the surprise to kill another. Unable to defend himself effectively from two directions at once, the third also soon fell. Fenris gave the order and soon his army surged in, they had the Red Templar force pinned between their three forces now.

Cutting down another enemy, Fenris glowered, quickly stepping back, until he was standing back to back with his new companion.

' _I never imagined I'd be next to her fighting together.'_ He reflected.

But here he was, he was currently separated from his forces which were all still fighting valiantly through the enemy, along with the forces already here and the forces from Astapor.

"I thought you were fighting alongside Hawke!" Fenris called out as he cut down another attacker.

Merrill shook her head. "We were separated...But, this..."

Fenris agreed. "Keep fighting, we'll get through this and find Hawke!"

They quickly fought back against the encroaching enemy forces.

"Fenris..." Merrill said suddenly. "We need to, everything that happened between us in Kirkwall."

He nodded slowly; worried. He knew what she was talking about, back in Kirkwall he hadn't exactly been friendly towards her. For good reason, not only due to his hatred of Mages, but her use of Blood Magic too.

"Don't, Merrill, we've all lost too much, especially after..." He began, trailing off.

They were having this talk while fighting, he couldn't help but notice that. Nevertheless, Merrill seemed to understand too, exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh I know, I know...Anders, he..." She replied sadly.

Fenris nodded. Anders death had changed everything for all of them. Anders was another he did not get along with in Kirkwall, again for personal reasons, Anders being a Mage, as well as possessed by what he claimed was a Spirit.

Still, the man had become genuinely remorseful and seeking to make amends. He also was freed of his possession, so Fenris had swallowed his usual prejudices against Mages and agreed to work together, only for that death to happen.

"It changed everything..." Fenris admitted. "We must not let such things consume us again."

Merrill nodded. "Yes, you are right."

It was unspoken, but Fenris knew they had finally made amends. They had broke free of the encirclement and, after fighting their way through more enemies on the streets finally Fenris saw him.

"There, there's Hawke there."

Merrill turned and they both bore witness to Hawke, fighting several Red Templars, including one who could only be a second in command to Samson, a Knight-Captain, single-handedly.

"Quickly, we must help him!"

Fenris agreed. "Yes, Hawke has a tendency to take on too much."

With that they hurried forwards, just as one of their rune arrows struck the Knight-Captain and injured him, while Hawke killed the remaining Red Templars. By the time Fenris and Merrill joined Hawke, only the injured Knight-Captain was present.

"Fenris, Merrill." Hawke gasped.

Fenris glared at the injured beast of a man. "I'll deal with this, the two of you go on ahead."

They were hesitant, but agreed and hurried onwards. Fenris readied himself, but then froze as, with agonized shouts, the Knight-Captain began to warp and change before his eyes, turning into, of all things, the dreaded Red Templar Behemoth.

Fenris growled.

"Of course, typical, of all things." He muttered.

The Behemoth roared and raised it's massive malformed left arm about to bring it down on top of him. Fenris quickly rolled out of the way causing the attack to miss, but it was very close too close for comfort.

Narrowing his eyes he attempted to attack, his blade struck the hand, the creature gave a moan, but lifted its hand and straightened up again, barely injured. Fenris tightened his grip, this wasn't good, he'd need to figure something out quickly, before it was too late.

' _This isn't good, I need to...wait, that could work, but I've never used so much power before, what if...'_ He thought but quickly composed himself. _'There is no other choice.'_

So he focused, more than he ever had before and gathered as much strength as he could, activating his Lyrium tattoos and becoming a Lyrium ghost, it was the most power he had put into this ability ever before and it showed.

Glowing with power he made his attack, phasing through its own attack and soon he had cut through it several times until finally he struck the core and, with a powerful shout he cut right through it's core, severing it in two and then, with a blast of Lyrium energy, destroyed it, he only just made it back to the safety of the ground before becoming solid again. He gasped and staggered back, weary, but relieved.

For the Behemoth collapsed, falling apart into pieces.

' _Need to, need to recover, quickly...'_

His thoughts were desperate, he couldn't stay out of the battle for too long. He needed to recover, they still needed to fight on, to achieve victory.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Daenerys IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Observing the battle closely, Daenerys looked around worriedly.

' _There's still so many of them...Where do I…?'_ She wondered, but quickly focused; seeing her chance. _'There!'_

She quickly directed her Dragons and they flew over the area, ready to make their move. She was relieved they had reached this understanding. While her Dragons worked to attack the Darkspawn and Others, incinerating them Daenerys observed the rest of the battlefield, they were fighting hard, killing many, but each attack cost them people, friends, brothers, allies...all those who died were leaving behind widows, orphans, family members, it was a dark, worrying thought.

But she couldn't stop now, not while the fate of the very land itself, of the whole world hung in the balance.

She shook her head. _'We must hurry, we must win this...put a stop to their advance...or it's all over...I can't believe the Wall was destroyed. Now we are the last hope of Westeros.'_

Nevertheless, the daunting prospect made things even more difficult But she knew that to falter would mean death, as such they were here to fight to the bitter end. Looking around she spotted another site that needed her Dragons to clear away the most threatening enemies.

She quickly warned them about it and, with thunderous roars they veered through the sky and reached it before burning the enemy again.

She wasn't alone, she was glad to have her defences, she had lost count of the number of enemies which had tried to attack her. Luckily, Solas and other mages had surrounded her with magical wards, while also acting to defend her themselves too, using their spells. Even as she took note of this, she watched Solas blast a Darkspawn backwards, with his Rift Magic.

"Solas..." She began.

He turned to her. "Your Grace?"

She bit her lip. "I am still curious about this power you unlocked for me...This understanding with my Dragons. It is proving to be most useful."

"I have noticed and I am glad." The Elf replied. "But all I did was unlock the capability to do so, you are the one who achieved that understanding."

She shook her head. "But how long will it last...will it last?"

Solas bowed his head. "I do not know. But it must last, for this battle at least."

Daenerys sighed, but was hopeful. She nodded and tried to focus on the battle again, Solas turned back to the battle, using his magic to kill more encroaching attackers.

She sighed, looking around, then she noticed something and her eyes widened. _'Is this...quickly, we must take advantage of this to bolster our defence.'_

She quickly ordered her dragons back and then called out. "Regroup!"

Just as she did so, the last two Darkspawn that were fighting against them, at least from this wave, were cut down and slaughtered.

She smiled lightly, it was a glimmer of hope, a chance to gather their forces and be ready. The army quickly regrouped, she looked around as they formed a strong defensive line. Her dragons came to rest within the rubble of where the Wall once stood.

She grimaced as she realized. _'We have already lost a quarter of our whole army...but, we must still stand strong.'_

She was worried, wondering about those who had died. She could see the devastation in the faces of some of them, Arya Stark, Gendry Waters and Oberyn Martell most prominently amongst them.

' _It's hardly surprising...they've lost people close to them...that boy, Lommy...Quentyn Martell; all of them, dead.'_

She observe them sadly, wishing there was something she could say. But then, she was forced to focus again. For at that moment, the Night King reacted; raising his hand, summoning yet another wave of Darkspawn, just Genlocks and Hurlocks this time, Wights and more Others to attack them.

As they prepared to fight again, it happened. There was a thunderous roar, then suddenly, the clouds which blotted out the sun at this stage, while the blizzard still raged on, burst open briefly. The Red Lyrium Dragon had returned. Daenerys watched, fear gripping her, as she spotted Corypheus on the back of the Red Lyrium Dragon, then there was a flash before Corypheus vanished. She looked around wildly, but then saw him, now standing next to the Night King.

It was clear the battle was just starting and now was going to become a lot more dangerous. She saw no other choice.

"We cannot yield!" She cried. "Stand up and fight, fight!"

There was a yell and the army was ready, meeting with the oncoming army and attacking right away. Meanwhile Daenerys gave her orders and watched, praying silently, as her Dragons, Drogon in the lead, took off and began to make their way towards the Red Lyrium Dragon, ready to fight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Eddard II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 20 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Looking around, Eddard grew worried.

' _This wave of enemies is larger than the last...I thought, after all those we killed in the previous attacks.'_ He thought worriedly. _'Gods, it's worse than we thought.'_

He realized with horror now that they had seen what appeared to be a half of the monster that was Corypheus Westeros army. He certainly hoped so, for the current wave was as large as all the previous waves combined.

He shook his head. "No matter what, we must fight on."

Hearing his words, Robb, who was next to him nodded. "We will do this father, we can do this."

He nodded, hopeful and readied himself for battle. He and Robb joined the rest of the army as they charged to meet the attack, overheard they could hear the thunderous roar of the dragon battle, but he restrained himself from looking. He had to concentrate.

"Father, look out!"

He turned, just in time to see Arya impale a Darkspawn that had appeared behind him. Then another was crushed under Gendry's war-hammer.

"Good fighting, both of you." He remarked.

Arya grinned. "Of course father, we have to keep going."

He agreed and, joining with Robb again, the four of them fought on, along with the rest of the army. They did their best to remain vigilant. Every loss was keenly felt however, every death a blow. But those that died, died fighting, refusing to die quietly, taking as many enemies with them as possible. Survivors avenged the deaths of their fallen comrades. It was sheer chaos, worse than any war Ned had ever been in.

Looking around he noted Arya and bit his lip. The look on her face wrenched at his heart. He wished she'd never been exposed to horrors of war, but now, now he was glad she had faced the War for the Iron Throne first. It had prepared her, at least somewhat, for this. She was holding it together, but only due to her previous experiences.

' _If we'd refused her before and brought her here, she'd be...unable to cope, this would've destroyed her...it's nearly doing so for me...for all of us most likely.'_

Sure enough he heard his daughter mutter. "So much death, for one beast's ambition..."

"Arya."

She looked over at him and he nodded, doing his best to reassure her quietly. She nodded, understanding and together they pressed on. Their advance was soon stopped however as he realized it was now just him, Gendry, Arya and Robb. The rest of their army was cut off from them and they were surrounded by enemies.

"Father, what should we do?" Robb asked cautiously.

Before Ned could reply, a dark voice interrupted him.

"Die, that is all you can do."

They turned and froze for standing there, opposing them and towering over them, with an Other on either side of him, was Corypheus.

The sight of their arch enemy once more before them was almost overpowering. Ned tightened his grip on his sword, but didn't dare move. He just hoped that the others with him, Arya especially given her infamous temper, would keep themselves in check too.

"Finally, you eluded my wrath at the Temple of Mythal, but you will not do so again." He remarked. "You will perish, as will all your allies here, then...I will ensure Winterfell falls first, taking the rest of your miserable family with it."

Arya was the one who responded, but not with her blade, rather, her mouth. "Taunts and attacking out of revenge...how petty."

Corypheus gaze slid over to her and his eyes narrowed. "You dare speak to your betters this way, girl, you..."

"No, I speak to a monster that thinks it's better than everyone, yet has been thwarted at every turn, some God you'd make." Arya shot back.

To their surprise, Corypheus response, was to laugh. "A childish taunt, from a frightened little girl...Oh it's alright, that fear is the only true feeling you have at the moment...there is no shame in giving up, Thedas and Essos already have."

"You expect us to fall for that." Eddard cut in, glaring. "You can claim it, but I have strong doubts. You haven't overtaken _us_. So I do not believe you have already defeated our allies, who are just as strong, if not stronger than us."

He could see Robb and Gendry rallying too, clearly not intimidated.

Arya then grinned. "My father is right, and for all your talk of fear Corypheus, you forget...it is that fear that allows us to stand against you, it is that fear, that gives us our bravery and makes us stronger."

Corypheus shook his head at that as if disappointed.

He then raised his arm, pointing a bony, claw tipped finger at Arya.

"That smart mouth of yours, will get you into trouble, Arya Stark." He growled.

It was then Ned realized just what Arya had actually been attempting, she had been buying time for them. The encirclement around them was almost completely destroyed by their army.

Arya had used Corypheus arrogance against him. But then it happened, Corypheus suddenly opened his hand and launched a powerful spell at Arya.

"ARYA!" Ned wasn't sure who yelled first, Robb, Gendry or himself.

But before any of the others could move, Ned leapt between his daughter and Corypheus, shield raised. The pain that followed nearly blinded him, he could hear his children calling him, but it took a while to regain his senses.

When he did he was aware his shield was utterly destroyed and his shield arm was broken. He looked around worriedly, Robb and Gendry were both fighting and struggling to hold off the two Others as their army fought to break through the last of the encirclement.

"Father, Gods, you..." Arya gasped as she knelt next to him.

Ned grimaced, Arya was awash with grime, some blood, her mail shirt was scratched and dented, but she had no serious injuries, for which he was grateful.

Shaking his head he urged his daughter onwards.

"Go Arya, help them, quickly!"

She paused, hesitating briefly but was spurred into action when Robb staggered back, also wounded, due to the Other overpowering him. With a yell Arya lunged at it, thrusting Needle into it's torso. With a terrible yell the Other suddenly disintegrated.

' _Gods how…?'_ Ned wondered; Arya was amazed too. "Wait, that's it, Arya, Silverite, Needle's blade is Silverite."

Arya nodded, realizing. "So, it's not just Dragonglass they're weak against then."

With that she turned and helped Gendry slay the remaining other too, just as their army regrouped with them. Ned grimaced, they had to keep fighting on, but he knew that he and Robb were out of the battle, they couldn't continue fighting, not with these injuries.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Cullen II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 21 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Cullen**

Stepping back slightly, tightening his grip on his sword, and holding his shield defensively, Cullen cautiously observed his opponent. He had seen the Others throughout the battle, saw the ones being killed by the Dragonglass weapons and traps.

' _But I don't have any of those weapons...'_ He noticed. _'Maker's Breath, this isn't...'_

He knew things look grim. He wasn't sure what to expect from an opponent like the Other he faced. He had been told things about them by the Free Folk and the Night's Watch. But he had little first hand knowledge. Just what he observed in this battle. But this was it, it was time to face one of them directly, something he had not done before.

He shook his head. _'This is the moment of bitter truth then, I'm not sure I'll be able to survive this...'_

But he couldn't just give up, he had to fight. If this thing wanted to fight him, to kill him, then he'd make it work for it's victory. He would fight it to the bitter end and beyond if need be. He would not give up until there was no life left in his body, no matter what.

' _If I can help in the slightest; by delaying this creature from killing anyone else...Then that's what I'll do.'_ He told himself.

No sooner had he finished that thought the Other advanced, sword drawn, ready to attack. Cullen tensed and soon it made it's first attack.

He was shocked by the speed of the monster, he was only just able to raise his shield in time to block the attack. The horrible screeching noise of it's sword against his shield worried him greatly. But nevertheless, he focused and struck out with his blade. It blocked the attack however and countered. He dodged, narrowly, and tried to attack again. But it stepped back, out of range and Cullen quickly recovered, worried about what it was going to next.

He shook his head. _'Focus Cullen, focus...need to watch it carefully, predict it's moves...'_

This time, when it moved, he moved too, blocking more effectively, but still with a horrible screeching noise from his shield in contact with the Other's sword. He attacked but missed as it dodged and then struck again. He cried out as the blade cut his side, leaving him with a shockingly cold feeling where he had been cut, the blood smoked in the chill air.

But he focused carefully and attacked again. He cut the creature's shoulder. It staggered back slightly, but quickly recovered. The duel continued back and forth with Cullen receiving a few more injuries, but he remained strong, he was even more determined than ever to stop, or at least delay the Other. His shield was soon shattered by another attack which worried him, but he remained focused and quickly struck out again.

To his shock he struck a devastating blow impaling the creature. It roared and suddenly shattered, he had killed it.

He stood in shock, staring at the crumbled remains of the Other he had been fighting.

' _It, it's dead...I killed it, but how, I thought only Dragonglass...Wait, my sword is...'_ He realized as the answer came to him. _'Silverite. Silverite can kill them too.'_

Filled with renewed hope Cullen forced himself onwards, despite his injuries, he could see the rest of the army, noticing the blizzard seemed to be weakening. He hoped that was a good sign and began to try and make his way back to the army, the fighting was still raging. He could hear shouts from the army, cries of hope and shrieks from the Others. He also heard Silverite being mentioned.

It then dawned on him. _'Lady Arya's blade was reforged with Silverite, she must have killed an Other and realized, they know now...hope is spreading, are we...'_

His hope continued to build; only to be cut brutally short. For at that moment he heard a loud roar, then excruciating pain in his body, as Corypheus appeared and impaled him on his hand, glowing with magical energy.

"This will not stop me!" The corrupted Magister snarled; anger etched into every feature of his twisted face. "I will see you all destroyed!"

He then dropped Cullen to the ground. Fighting to stay conscious, Cullen saw Corypheus turning away from him. He knew right away things were going wrong for Corypheus, the battle was being won by his allies. He had only been attacked as he was the first one Corypheus found after this started to happen.

Struggling with himself, trying to resist his injuries, Cullen readied himself. Corypheus took out his magical orb and raised it, preparing to attack. But Cullen then reacted, striking Corypheus with his sword.

With a roar the wounded Magister lashed out, knocking Cullen back, onto the ground. He saw Corypheus disappear, clutching his wound, before he blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Briala I

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them all, hope you enjoy the ones that remain too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belong to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

If it were not for the clash of battle, quite close by, Briala could almost swear the woods were peaceful. The Arbor Wilds, once part of the Dales, of her people's second homeland, still seemed beautiful and mystical, despite the fact they were fighting a war here. Briala focused however as she slid silently through the trees, allowing the green canopy of leaves and foliage to mask her movements.

' _Celene gave me my orders, I have to act quickly, starting with the Red Templar archers and then...Magister Erimond.'_ She thought to herself.

She knew this battle was vital, luckily she had also convinced all the Elves that had joined her that it was vital too. They knew, had listened to her, and understood. They couldn't just sit this battle out, even if it meant joining with the humans, for if they did nothing they would be doomed. No matter who won there would be no chance for them.

While many had asked why they should help the humans fight against this enemy when their own battle for freedom was not yet finished, Briala had to reply.

' _I gave them the honest answer.'_ She reflected. _'If we do not help, the true enemy wins and then, freedom is meaningless as we'd all be slaughtered anyway...'_

She knew Celene's decision to name her Marquis of the Dales was but the first step, but she was glad Celene had done so, for a different reason. It spoke also of Celene's intent to see things change and also served as a symbol of Celene's new level of trust in her.

This new level of trust came with their reconciliation, a new depth to their love.

' _I will do everything in my power, to prove that trust, just as Celene is trying to do as well.'_ She thought, determined.

As she advanced towards her target she stopped as she took note of a small pocket of warriors who were struggling against their enemy. She raised one of her daggers, ready.

She knew that she had to hurry. _'But I cannot just leave them like this...I must help.'_

With that she leapt into the fray, catching her enemies off-guard. There were shouts of surprise before the allied forces rallied.

"Who would be next?" Briala taunted as she straightened up from the Venatori she had killed and glared at the remaining ones.

As she said this, she heard the advance and knew her allies, just behind her, were moving to attack too. Grinning she took advantage of this and threw a knife before leaping into battle. Helping her allies cut through the current enemy onslaught she noted with relief that, despite the casualties they had sustained thus far, the enemy numbers were finally thinning.

' _We could be in with a real chance to win this, but only if we stay focused.'_

With that she pressed on, determined to fulfil her duty. It didn't stop her from helping though as she took down another pocket of Venatori resistance against them and also used a throwing knife to save the life of King Alistair who saluted her with his sword by way of thanks.

She resumed her focus however and soon reached her position; as she had arranged beforehand, her fellow Elves had already arrived. She had spoken to them about their mission after receiving Celene's orders and they had all set out separately in order to maintain the element of surprise and to cover more ground, in case there were any hidden groups they could warn the main army about.

At least three ambushes had been foiled this way, much to the frustration of the Venatori force which found the allied forces holding fast against them, but still coming under fire from the Red Templar archers.

"This is it." She whispered to her Elves. "We turn the tide of the battle here...We must stop these archers."

She and her Elves had crept up behind the archers and were ready to dispatch them swiftly and without fuss. It wouldn't be easy, knowing what the inhuman warriors were capable of, but the element of surprise would be their greatest ally here. With a nod she readied her weapon, as did the others.

Then, they struck; it was a close call, at the last second the Red Templars heard them, but they were able to strike before they could defend themselves and struck them in vital spots, killing them quickly.

' _I would have hated to fight them, knowing how strong they are, but still.'_ She thought before smiling.

As she smiled she observed the battle, without the deadly arrows raining down on them anymore, the allied forces gained heart and struck forth, already dealing damage. Although the enemy was still dangerous. Briala gave her instructions to her Elves before leaving him, she still had one more task to complete.

Her stealthy approach worked better than she hoped and now she was positioned perfectly, she could see her target. Standing atop one of the ancient structures, glaring with contempt at the battle raging ahead of his position, Magister Erimond presented her main target.

' _Nevertheless, I must be cautious...He will have defences, not to mention he is a Mage, he is dangerous beyond imagining...'_ She noted.

She had no more throwing knives which made this harder, but she did what she could. Her strike was hard and swift, creeping up behind Erimond from a higher point of the structure, then falling on top of him, dagger poised. He cried out in anger and shock, her dagger injured him, but whatever magical wards he had prevented a clean kill.

"Fool!"

She cried out as the magic blasted her back but quickly recovered. Standing to face her Erimond sneered.

"Oh look, a worthless slave, getting ideas above it's station." He taunted. "Well, Elf, I hope you are ready for..."

He was cut off when Briala attacked again, forcing him to dodge. With a growl he attempted to attack with magic, but she dodged that too. She couldn't take any chances, she had to end this quick. Luckily she had just the thing, a specially made dagger, designed for fighting Mages, and for breaking through wards.

She drew it now, feigned weakness and, when Erimond tried to close in to attack, no doubt looking to gloat again, she struck. The colour drained from his face as he realized his error, saw the dagger protruding from his heart. But then, before he collapsed, dead, he smirked, something which disturbed Briala greatly.

Her answer came when she searched his body. Horror filled her as she realized how he had prepared for even this eventuality; he had hired assassins to attack Celene, worse, the attack was apparently due to happen right now.

Abandoning all other thoughts, Briala leapt into action, hurrying desperately, attempting to return to Celene before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Morrigan II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 22 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Morrigan**

Morrigan looked around, she is the Fade yet again. Yet it looked different now, once again showing a reflection of the mind.

' _I didn't just fall into the Fade, I was pulled in...'_ She noted. _'But by what...and why am I...I know this place?'_

She looked around unable to believe it; every second spent here, looking at her surroundings, made her feel more and more certain as the identity of the person who had pulled her into the Fade. The area around here was a marshland rich in vegetation, small ponds of water with reeds growing out of it. A single ramshackle hut stood in the middle of the clearing, it was her original home in the Korcari Wilds, the hut she had lived in for so long.

She shook her head as she approached the hut. _'And only one person would conjure up memories like this, and drag me here...'_

Sure enough, as she reached the front porch of the house, there, reclining with a small smile on her face in the rocking chair out front, was Flemeth.

"Mother..." She sighed; her suspicions confirmed.

She wasn't sure how to react, she knew the truth about Flemeth, about her being a vessel for Mythal, about the past and about the true nature of Flemeth's possession of her other daughters. She knew she was in no danger, but things were still raw between them.

Flemeth, by contrast, was as relaxed and composed as ever.

"So, you made it...I'm glad." She remarked. "I was worried for a moment that I wouldn't be able to catch you before you; slipped away."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "You, worried...You are the one who gave me that spell, warned me of it's dangers...did you think I wouldn't heed them?"

Flemeth shook her head. "No, but I knew, as you did, how draining it would be. I was concerned that I wouldn't be able to catch you, before you slipped into the Fade, beyond even my reach. I need you here Morrigan, for there are things, things you do not know yet..."

"Of course there are." Morrigan replied, not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice. "Such is the way of the world, nobody knows everything and everybody, regardless of their thoughts or opinions, are on a quest for self-discovery, to find more..."

Flemeth laughed softly, an unusual way for her. "Getting philosophical, Morrigan. What I am about to tell you is more important than even I initially thought."

That gave Morrigan pause, for her mother to say something like that, it was unheard of. Standing up, Flemeth approached Morrigan and for the first time, Morrigan could see the full history of the woman in her eyes, the many centuries of so many different things that shaped Flemeth into what she was today.

What was more; she found she understood it and that her mother's expectations of her were something entirely different from what she had originally thought.

Stopping in front of Morrigan, Flemeth reached out slowly.

"What I am about to show you, will change everything." She told Morrigan. "You will then fully understand what I have been trying to do, what I expect from you in the future."

Morrigan tensed but then gasped as Flemeth gently touched her face, and she was assaulted by various visions, felt surges of magical power within her and suddenly, clarity came, she began to see, began to realize and knew, somehow, that her mother was right, that she agreed with her mother. Gasping as she staggered back, Morrigan looked up at Flemeth, the old woman's face was almost sad.

"Now you understand."

"I do..." She replied. "And I will succeed Mother, I promise you that."

Smiling sadly Flemeth nodded and cast a spell. "I am glad, my dear. Now, I have healed you, as much as I can...We all must face our destiny. You will awaken soon, be wary, things are about to take a drastic turn."

Morrigan nodded, realizing Flemeth had healed her, she could feel her strength returning.

"Mother, we should..."

Flemeth shook her head. "Go, there is still much for you to do. We will not...see each other again."

With those words, Flemeth, the vision of her old home, all of it vanished and Morrigan found herself suddenly waking up.

* * *

Sitting up Morrigan looked around, she was still in the bed in Celene's tent. The battle could still be heard raging outside. She grimaced and stood, thankfully she felt stronger and didn't stumble or feel dizzy.

She was deeply troubled by her mother's words, but wasn't sure what to make of it. She focused instead on the here and now. She had to find out what was happening with the battle. Exiting the tent she spotted Celene waiting and was about to speak when she sensed it.

"Look out!" She cried.

But she was a second too late, and as such, both she and Celene only narrowly avoided being struck by two arrows that flew out of the nearby trees. Celene stepped back warily, Morrigan attempted to attack those who fired, only to find she hadn't recovered enough to effectively continue using her magic, as the attackers began to emerge, Morrigan realized, they were still in grave danger.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, that's us past the halfway mark of the story :)


	24. Briala II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 24 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Briala moved as fast as she could, urging herself onwards, trying to move even faster. She was in a panic, not even caring about stealth, all she could think of was what she had read.

' _Assassin's after Celene, in the middle of a battlefield...what better place to hide...'_ She thought bitterly; even as her mind raced. _'I won't let, this...I can't let this happen.'_

The thought of losing Celene filled her with terrible dread and a horrible ache in her chest. But she forced herself to focus; she had to fight, had to stop them.

She urged herself onwards. _'Need to, keep moving, come on, move...faster, faster...'_

Even so she knew there were limits to how fast she could move and loathed those limits. But before long, she noticed, to her relief, that she was indeed getting closer. She heard sounds up ahead, where she knew Celene's tent was.

"No..." She whispered.

She couldn't be too late, she couldn't. She hurried on, just in time to see a man with his back to her, firing a, Orlesian make bow.

She suddenly realized the plan. _'Kill Celene with arrows, make it look like, one of our people...the bastards.'_

She wasted no time drawing her dagger and lunging at the man, tackling him and cutting his throat as they topped through the foliage and into the clearing where Celene's tent was set up.

Struggling to her feet, Briala drew her other dagger and stood, looking around desperately. She saw Celene, thankfully unharmed, but cornered, so too was Morrigan, who still looked somewhat drained.

' _There's more than one...'_ Briala realized to her horror.

For indeed, there were already two assassin's in the clearing, their Orlesian bows dropped, swords drawn, again of Orlesian make, approaching Celene and Morrigan. Then, hearing the rustling she spotted another emerging from his hiding place, also discarding his bow and drawing his sword. Grimacing, Briala readied herself.

"You will not touch her." She snarled.

With that she charged in at once, aiming for the two closest to Celene. They both turned rapidly and deflected her attacks, shocking her, but she was able to dodge their own, follow up attacks. But only just, then the third joined in, she fought back as well as she could. But their strength and speed were more than she had anticipated.

' _How is this even, these aren't normal assassins.'_ She realized to her horror. _'They must be...'_

Her thoughts were cut off and she cried out as two of them managed to cut her. Her armour absorbed the worst of the damage, but she still received wounds that just barely missed hitting vital spots. They knew their targets, their skills. She recalled the things she had about Westeros and Essos and the more recent developments.

She growled as she dodged another attack. _'These must be...at least some of, the last remaining Faceless Men.'_

Nevertheless, she refused to back down.

Despite her injuries, she remained determined; she would not let Celene be killed here, not by these creatures.

"It's over..." She growled.

With that she attacked and, clearly surprising them by still fighting, was able to kill one of them, slicing through his neck. But the other two quickly recovered and attacked, Briala screamed as she was wounded again, but she still refused to back down.

Despite her best efforts it was clear Morrigan still couldn't help; but not for lack of trying. The look of frustration on the woman's face spoke to that clearly. Meanwhile Celene, Briala was horrified to note, was tending to a wound she had already received.

' _How did, when...fuck, can't let them...'_

Gritting her teeth she struck back against the Faceless Men, this time wounding them, only to receive another wound of her own in return. Still her determination burned within her, she refused to surrender, to back down.

If she was to die, so be it, but she swore she would take these bastards with her. As they came in to attack again, Briala struck back, this time killing the third, but the fourth struck her again, leaving her with an injury along her back, which sent her sprawling to the ground.

' _No, no!'_

She grimaced, trying desperately to rise; but the pain of her injuries was catching up with her. She was only able to pull herself up to her knees. She could see Morrigan still struggling to cast spells; Celene still trying to tend to her injury, but cornered by the last Faceless Man.

She couldn't take anymore, summoning what strength she had left, Briala, yelling with the effort, threw herself to her feet and at the Faceless Man, hitting him in the back she used both daggers to finish him off, ending the threat at last.

Retrieving her daggers, Briala staggered back and fell to her knees again, exhausted and hurt. She could hear the approach of others, their allies and managed a small smile.

As one of the healers immediately began seeing to her, she looked over and smiled at Celene, relieved beyond measure that she was safe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Hawke II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 25 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Blasting back one of the enemy soldiers with a spell, Hawke looked around, the battle was still raging, but to his relief, he could see their plan was working. They were gaining the advantage, their flanking attack had worked and the Red Templars, now the sole force left fighting against them here, were being forced to back down.

' _We have lost allies, many have died...but not in vain.'_ Hawke swore. _'We will win this battle, we will ensure that these monsters cannot harm anyone else, ever again.'_

With that he swiftly took down another enemy and turned to Merrill who was fighting alongside him.

"Merrill, we need to..."

She nodded. "I know Hawke, I'm with you, let's go."

Determined they pressed on, all around them, the battle raged. Hawke looked around at the battles going on, Blackwall and Iron Bull were encircled, fighting back to back, proving that despite being trapped, they were still more than a match for their enemies. Isabela had regrouped with Fenris who had recovered and both were holding their own.

All around, on various rooftops, their archers were taking over and turning the tide, blocking the enemy advance. Meanwhile, the various allied forces of Essos all fought valiantly, for every one that died, they took as many with them as possible. Yet still the Red Templars fought on, showing no fear.

Hawke grimaced seeing this.

"We need to find some way to change this, before our allies lose heart." He muttered.

Merrill bit her lip. "Hawke, maybe it's..."

She didn't need to finish, Hawke knew exactly what she meant, he nodded. It was the most likely circumstance. They continued to press onwards, fighting their way through.

As they did so, Hawke noted gladly. _'They've fallen into our trap...perfect, now we just need to ensure the trap is sprung, but to do that, we need to make them start to retreat.'_

If Merrill's suspicions were right, then there was only one way to do that. So they pressed onwards, desperately seeking out their main target. It did not take them long, for as soon as they reached one of the more elevated areas of the city, offering a good view of the rest of the city and even the docks, they found him, standing as if waiting for them.

Samson.

Hawke paused, looking carefully at Samson, he looked different this time. His armour looked cracked, fractured, yet still durable and still dangerous, he wasn't wielding that Red Lyrium blade any longer, but instead held another sword. He also looked ill, drawn, his eyes deeply sunken and his cheeks hollow, his skin had lost all colour and, if anything, he looked even worse than he had when he was stuck as a beggar in Kirkwall.

That didn't stop him from smirking as he saw them however and raising his sword.

"Ah, excellent, I was wondering when at least two of the big rats would show up." He sneered. "And such a great prize too..."

Hawke shook his head. "Give it up Samson, you're men are already lost."

Samson snorted. "Pah, I have plenty more on those ships, just waiting for the order to attack. We are a relentless wave Hawke, no matter how much resistance you put up, you will all die here. Nothing can stop Corypheus and his grand design, I guarantee it, I will see it happen, no matter the cost!"

Merrill glowered and shook her head. "You are lost to your madness, killing you would be a mercy."

"Mercy...That may be what he deserves." Hawke remarked, shaking his head.

Samson however snarled, as if insulted. "Don't you dare pretend to pity me, when I am an agent of the greatest force to ever exist! You shouldn't pity me, what is there to pity!"

Hawke, sighed, he'd heard enough, and so had Merrill. They immediately responded to his shout with their spells. Only for them to fizzle out before actually striking Samson, his Templar powers at work. With a dry smile, he readied his sword, it was clear now, they were in for a difficult battle.

Hawke looked over at Merrill, worried. They were both Mages, Samson was a Templar, this would not be an easy battle, especially due to his abilities. But they had no choice, they had to finish things, now.

"Merrill..." Hawke said softly.

She just nodded and he returned the nod. They focused on Samson carefully, as he made the first move. He didn't even more towards them, or use his sword, he used his Red Lyrium instead, forming a razor edged projectile that flew towards Merrill; but she quickly dodged the attack.

Hawke attempted to use the opening to strike with a fireball, but Samson contemptuously deflected the attack, using his sword and Templar powers to do so. He then lunged, attempting to impale Hawke. Hawke dodged, but was cut on the side, as was Merrill, when, before she could attack, Samson spun and lashed out at her with his sword.

' _This is not good, not good at all...'_ Hawke noted worriedly.

Samson had just deflected more spells from him and Merrill and was rapidly turning the battle in his favour, wounding them with as many attacks as he could. Hawke couldn't deny he was in worse condition though, due to intercepting attacks meant for Merrill.

But Hawke was not going to give up, especially when Samson pinned Merrill down with his boot. Just then a loud shout came from their allies, a shout of triumph. Seeing Samson distracted, Hawke wasted no time, charging his staff with as much magical energy as he could, he attacked. Samson cried out, gasping in pain as the staff thrust through his chest.

Hawke pulled it out sharply and Samson staggered, allowing Merrill to stand. He turned to them, eyes wide with disbelief before finally falling, dead at last.

Hawke staggered and would have fallen had Merrill not caught him.  
"Hawke, we..."

He shook his head. "No time, Merrill; we need to, put the last part of our plan into action."

Grimacing she nodded and they moved up to the edge of the platform. The Red Templars were fleeing, now all aboard their ships and sailing away. Hawke swiftly cast his spell, striking the ships with lighting and destroying their sails and masts, leaving them stranded. But before he could cast the last spell, to finish things off once and for all, it happened.

The world spun, he heard Merrill crying his name, then, everything was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are getting interesting, we're getting towards the end of the battles now, just four more chapters to go, two more at the Wall and one each for the Arbor Wilds and Slavers Bay.


	26. Leliana II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 26 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Leliana**

Leliana grimaced as she cut down two more Red Templar warriors with her daggers.

' _Things are turning rapidly, are we...'_ She thought to herself, wondering, hopeful.

She turned a corner to see Cassandra cutting down one of the Red Templar horrors before spinning around to face her.

"Leliana!"

Nodding she smiled. "Cassandra, the Knight-Captain is dead, the chain of command is in disarray, we have a chance now!"

Cassandra nodded. "Hawke is already on his way, along with Merrill, to take the fight to their leader...But, the one who defeated the Knight-Captain..."

"I saw...He tried to fight on, but he was injured and..."

It was then they heard the sounds of battle up ahead and rushed onwards to give aid. When they arrived they saw it was indeed the very person they had been seeking, Fenris. Despite his wounds, despite clearly being exhausted, he was fighting through the Red Templars trying to encircle him, aided by Isabela and Iron Bull. Meanwhile Blackwall was leading a contingent of their forces trying to break through the Red Templars to aid the trio.

"We must help them, now!" Cassandra cried out.

Leliana nodded. "My sentiments exactly...We just need to hold out a little longer, until Hawke and Merrill defeat Samson. But we must keep as many alive during that time as possible, let's go!"

Cassandra agreed and, weapons at the ready they joined the battle.

It was a bloody fight, hard fought but eventually they broke through and were able to get Fenris, now barely standing due to his injuries, clear of the attack. Isabela and Iron Bull helped them escape and soon, with Cassandra, Blackwall and Iron Bull holding off any attacked. Leliana and Isabela got to work.

"We need to help the healers!" Leliana cried. "Help me hold him still."

Isabela nodded. "Alright, alright, just...he'll make it through this, I know he will."

Leliana did not reply to that, she just focused on the task at hand, helping the healers as they worked on Fenris' injuries. As the healers worked, Leliana looked around carefully, she noticed that fewer and fewer Red Templars were coming to try and attack them, only to be slaughtered by their defenders. In fact, the sounds of battle were starting to dim throughout the city.

More hope began to spring up in Leliana's chest. _'Can it be, it must be...we, we're nearly there… I just hope, the others, those in the Arbor Wilds and those at the Wall, have...'_

She shook her head, trying to focus as finally, Fenris' injuries were treated. Glad he had recovered Leliana stood up and looked around.  
"We'll all stay with him Leliana." Cassandra told her.

Iron Bull nodded. "We won't leave until he's fully recovered and back on his feet. You do what you have to do."

Leliana nodded, grateful and, leaving them to their task, she returned to the battlefield, quickly climbing the nearest building.

As she looked around from her vantage point, observing the docks and the area around she smiled.

' _It has worked...'_ She thought joyfully.

Samson had to be dead, it was the only reason the Red Templars would flee. They were leaderless and attempting to escape. But they only got so far, for Hawke's plan had already been halfway finished, the ships were stranded on the water. Just out past the docks. Leliana shook her head however.

' _Hawke was supposed to...something must have happened...'_ She noted worriedly.

Deciding to finish things off herself, she drew her bow again, readied the arrow carefully, notched it and then lit it on a nearby brazier. She took aim and fired. The arrow sailed through the air and struck the water in the middle of the Red Templar ships.

The oil they had set up there ignited at once and the Red Templar fleet was ablaze, even from here she could see the Red Templars themselves either burning, or falling overboard, where their armour pulled them deep into the sea. There was no escape, they had done it, they had destroyed their enemies and stopped the invasion of Essos at last.

But even though the battle was over and the cheering could be heard as the Red Templar fleet burned. Leliana quickly made her way across the rooftops, dismayed as she spotted Merrill, trying to tend to Hawke who was unconscious, clearly wounded.

' _Maker please no...do not reward this victory with the loss of the one who pulled us all together!'_ She prayed fervently.

She just hoped, when she reached them, that there was something she could do, that it wasn't too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, there we go, one of three battles has ended in victory, the Battle of Slaver's Bay is over :)


	27. Alistair III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 27 of my crossover story, not as long as the other battle chapters but only because, there wasn't really much else to do with the Battle of the Arbor Wilds, the main threat was already dealt with, anyway, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Alistair**

Gathering his forces as the battle continued to rage, Alistair raised his sword.

"To me, warriors of Ferelden to me!" He cried. "We must fight on, we can win this, join with the Orlesians and beat back the enemy!"

There was a resounding cheer from his allies and, sword and shield at the ready, Alistair led the charge against the Venatori assembled and waiting. With swift precision he cut down the first Venatori warrior he came to, causing disruption and allowing his allies to charge right in, breaking up the enemy shield wall.

' _We have to keep going, we can't give up, we can't...'_ He told himself.

All the same he was concerned, after so long being pinned down, it was hard to restore morale, but he had to keep his men strong. He spotted Orlesian forces on either side, flanking the enemy. He began to notice.

'Their numbers are smaller now...' He was relieved to note. _'We may finally hold the advantage, the battle could be going our way, we are able to now flank them...'_

It was a desperate hope he knew, but right now, any hope was something they needed.

"Keep fighting, don't let them regroup!" He cried. "We must hurry!"

His men fought all the harder, as did he, cutting down as many Venatori as he could while the remaining forces began attempting to encircle their enemy.

It was then he heard the shouts, the Venatori were crying out, sounding dismayed, mixed in were cheers from the Orlesians, and even some of the Fereldens who had joined the flanking attacks.

' _What…?'_

He soon got his answer and gasped. For riding through the battlefield was one of Briala's Elves, bearing with them the head of Magister Erimond; he recalled the plans discussed before the battle, Briala's scheme, he had succeeded. Erimond was dead and now, the entire Venatori army was seeing it for themselves, they were leaderless.

Alistair jumped on his chance. "Strike now, the head has been removed, but we must still destroy the body!"

With more cheers, the attack resumed in earnest and immediately a difference was notable. Alistair grinned as he cut down two attacking Venatori and saw how the tide was rapidly turning.

He saw how Erimond's death had affected morale. _'The Venatori have lost all theirs, they are panicking...Meanwhile, our morale soars and we fight on, refreshed and more confident...'_

It was of course having an immediate effect, their morale deflated the Venatori were unable to put up much resistance and so, with Alistair leading the final charge, they were able to utterly rout and destroy the Venatori forces. There were no escapes, those that survived, surrendered and were taken prisoner, the battle was over.

* * *

Regrouping and slowly recovering, Alistair was relieved to see that, while Briala had been taken to have her wounds treated, she had made it through the battle, as had Celene and Morrigan, who both seemed to escape with only minor injuries, they recounted what had happened to them after his arrival and he was relieved they had survived.

' _We never expected an assassination attempt, that was careless of us.'_ He thought bitterly. "Still, we survived and the battle is over...We can be grateful for that, although I'm sure many of us, myself included, are surprised to be alive...but glad to, we've struck a blow to Corypheus this day."

Celene smiled. "That we did, King Alistair, I can only hope this marks the beginning of our best chance for peace, that it will emerge before long."

"As do I..." He agreed quietly.

For indeed, while they had been successful, they currently had no way of knowing how the rest of the battles had gone, had their allies also succeeded. For they knew Corypheus just needed one opening to succeed, one victory over any of the three allied forces for his plan to work.

Alistair could see the others were anxious too. _'It would be bad enough, for us to have fought like this, only to find it was all for nothing, there must be...'_

At that moment there came a shout and he turned, it was one of their Mages. His words left them overjoyed, he had repaired their magical communication device at last and had successfully contacted their allies in Essos. They had also won, Alistair grinned things were looking more hopeful, but he knew they weren't over yet. There was still no word after all, on what the situation in Westeros was.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Daenerys V

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 28 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

All around was carnage, the enemy ranks, although thinning, were still vast. Daenerys grimaced as she saw one of the Mages by her side launch a Fireball into a horde of Darkspawn that were attempting to close in on them.

' _The Darkspawn have suffered the most casualties...We've lost people too, which just means reinforcements for the Wights if we let this battle drag on for too long...'_ She thought worriedly. _'There aren't that many Others around either, are they...'_

She shook her head and tried to focus, things were still not to their advantage, the only good news was the enemy still had not claimed the advantage either.

She looked around again. _'So many of us fighting valiantly, so many dead, or wounded...this has to end, before it's too late, but the only way to do that...'_

She looked worriedly over at the Night King, who coldly watched the battle. It was then she heard the thunderous roars and looked up, the battle between her dragons and the Red Lyrium Dragon was still going on. Despite their efforts, despite working together, they had yet to bright the monstrous creature down. Her attention was brought back down to ground level when she heard shouting and then saw what was happened.

"Gods..." She whispered.

Escorted by some of their soldiers, a wounded Eddard Stark and his son Robb were brought past her, heading for the healers tents.

She approached. "Lord Stark...You…?"

He shook his head. "It is, The Others, have a weakness to Silverite as well...You must ensure the whole army knows, Your Grace."

"But you…?"

"We'll live, our forces still fight, Arya and Gendry are commanding them." He explained.

With that they were taken to the tents.

Turning her attention back to battle Daenerys gave her orders and ensured that the message regarding Silverite was passed. She was relieved to note that she could now see the Stark army, Arya and Gendry were not badly injured and held their own, leading the Stark army in their part of the battle.

' _The blizzard is thinning, could it be...'_ She wondered as she noticed that.

But then another shout distracted her and she turned, eyes widening in surprise.

She was in disbelief at the sight before her. _'Jon Snow, what is he doing?!'_

The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch had broken from the battle lines, the Night's Watch and Free Folk continued fighting on as if nothing had changed however. She then saw why he had broken ranks.

' _He's, he's going to tackle the Night King head on...That's...'_ She was beyond shocked now.

She had to do something to help him, luckily a solution presented itself.

She knew she could trust him. "Solas, Jon Snow, he is..."

"I see him!" Solas cried as he quickly launched a barrage of Energy bolts against the approaching enemy.

"Go and help him, please."

Hearing her desperation, he just nodded and hurried to go and join Jon. Daenerys meanwhile heard the roars again and, praying their ground forces could keep on fighting, turned her attention skyward again.

The battle raged furiously, as one her dragons breathed fire upon their enemy. But the Red Lyrium Dragon, despite roaring in pain, seemed undaunted. The three circled around it, moving so as to prevent it from effectively attacking.

If it did try to attack it could only go for one of them and then the other two could strike from the flanks. Even so, when they closed in for an attack. The Red Lyrium Dragon, with a horrible shrieking roar, swung around, lashing out with its tail and striking Drogon and Rhaegal with it and injuring them.

It then took the attack from Viserion, even the bite, and raked at him with its claws before using it's own teeth to wound him and push him away. Her dragons moved a short distance away and seemed to be trying to regroup.

Watching, Daenerys was in awe, and horror struck. _'Even outnumbered that beast is dominating the battle, how can this be...unless we...'_

She was afraid. If they couldn't kill this dragon, Corypheus would be invincible. Solas had admitted to her before the battle, that he had formed a theory that he was certain was true, although just not enough to state it was fact.

Corypheus was able to use the Darkspawn taint to possess bodies, specifically Grey Warden bodies and, by doing so, he could survive even fatal wounds. While this process normally took a long time, as evidenced by the time between his first defeat at Hawke's hands and then his survival and subsequent return, it seemed the power he poured into his dragon accelerated it.

This in turn strongly connected the dragon to that capability of his. If the dragon were killed, there would be a short window of opportunity, during which he would be completely vulnerable and could be permanently killed. If that window was missed, he could switch to another body, but take a long time to recover, again.

' _As such I pinned my hopes on my Dragons working together and defeating his dragon, but it just seems...too strong...'_ She thought in dismay.

It was then it happened and, whatever hopes Daenerys had, turned to dread. As her dragons circled it at a distance, the Red Lyrium Dragon reared back and, with the same breath it used to destroy the Wall, it launched its attack.

There were shouts of dismay and horror, she cried out. Drogon and Rhaegal roared as Viserion was struck and let out an agonized shriek. But the attack did not stop there, when it finally did, Viserion was dead, completely turned to Red Lyrium. The statue of what was once one of her dragons fell from the sky and hit the ground, shattering into pieces.

More roars and, when Daenerys looked skywards again, Rhaegal was falling, dead, having been torn open by the beast. Drogon was wounded and she quickly called him back. She couldn't lose all of them. Drogon reluctantly obeyed and returned to the ruins of the Wall. Daenerys shook her head as sorrow consumed her, it was over.

But then, at that moment, it happened. There was a flash and Daenerys spotted a shape on the Red Lyrium Dragon's back, it was Corypheus and, to her amazement, even at this distance, she could see he was wounded. Clearly shaken by the reminder of his own mortality, the would-be God seemed to chance his mind. For at that moment, both Dragon and Master flew away, quitting the field.

' _They, they're gone...'_ She realized.

It would not be an absolute victory, there would still be more to do afterwards. But she now felt hope returning, she was sure they could win this battle now. Especially when, deprived of Corypheus' control, the Darkspawn, as she heard they did whenever a Blight ending, broke ranks and began to flee in a panic.

Now they had just one enemy left and while his armies remained and while they fought, it was just them now. But that hope was tampered by grief, not only for her dragons, but also for Cullen Rutherford, when she finally spotted him, lying at the edge of the battlefield, unmoving.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the battle at the Wall still rages, but it's nearing the end, just one more chapter to go and the three battles will reach their end.


	29. Jon II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 29 of my crossover chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon grimaced as he deflected another vicious attack from the Genlocks that were trying to surround him. However he was not such easy prey and they were beginning to weaken. He could see that and, while still being cautious, he pressed his advantage. At that point he heard the yell before a Genlock fell dead, cleaved in two. It was Carver Hawke, Stroud was with him.

"The Grey Wardens stand with you!" Stroud called.

Carver nodded. "We must finish this quickly, before it's too late."

Jon nodded and joined them in fighting off the remaining Genlocks. It did not take long to finally kill them, Jon's determination and the skills of the Grey Warden's overpowering the monstrous creatures.

"The battle still rages, both here and in the sky!" Carver cried out. "We need to do something!"

Stroud shook his head. "All we can do, is keep fighting!"

Jon however, had other ideas, for at that moment, he looked up and spotted the Night King standing atop a mound, overlooking the battlefield.

' _The Night King, the Great Other...The source of darkness, the leader of the Others and the Wights.'_ He reflected. _'That's how this will end, there is no other way, it has to end!.'_

His mind was made up, even as the Grey Wardens led the Night's Watch on, even as the battle continued to rage, the Free Folk now also charging, Jon made his move. He broke ranks and charged towards the mound. He had to take the battle to the Night King, it was the only way to end this once and for all.

He knew a sneak attack would be impossible anyway, so he did not try to mask his approach. Sure enough, the Night King stood waiting for him as he reached the top of the mound, swords drawn.

There were no words, he wasn't sure it was capable of speaking and did not care to find out. Instead he cautiously advanced, ready to attack. They soon met and their blades clashed with a dull ringing sound, sparks flew between their blades and soon they were pushing against each other trying desperately to overpower the other.

Finally they pushed away from each other and Jon attacked again, but each strike was deflected. The Night King faced the same issue, Jon was careful to block or dodge the strikes made by his enemy.

' _This, this bastard...he's taunting me, he knows the damage he is doing and now he's taunting me.'_ He thought angrily.

With that he yelled and lashed out. He struck again and again, but the Night King easily deflected his attacks and it was only too late that Jon realized he was being baited and had fallen right into the trap. With a vicious backhand the Night King knocked Jon to the ground. He landed heavily and his sword fell from his hand, just out of reach. The Night King approached, sword raised, ready to finish him off.

Jon grit his teeth as he struggled to recover. He was still on the ground, trying to get back to his feet. But it was no good; everything was still spinning, the blow that knocked him down left lingering pain. Just enough that he couldn't move without feeling it, yet he was so disoriented that he couldn't make sense of his surroundings.

' _It's still there; I need to, I need to...'_ He thought desperately.

He tried to reach for his sword, which lay just out of reach. The Great Other began to approach him, clearly in no hurry. Jon wasn't surprised, he was currently helpless, the almighty creature had all the time in the world, he was debilitated and could hardly hope to recover in time. Soon the Great Other stood over him, sword in hand, ready to deliver the final strike. Jon reached out one last time, his fingertips brushed the pommel of his sword, but he'd never be able to get a grip.

An overwhelming feeling of despair overcame him. _'It's over, I...I failed, I failed Westeros, the world, the Night's Watch, the Free Folk...Everyone. The battle is lost...'_

His mind continued to race, then there was a shout. He started and the Night King briefly stumbled, more surprised than hurt. Jon gasped in horror as he saw.  
"Ygritte, no!"

But there she was, spear ready, glaring, standing between him and the Night King. He struggled to reclaim his sword and get to his feet, before his worst fears were realized. But the Night King was quicker and, as Ygritte attacked with her spear again, he grabbed it, yanked it from her hands and struck out with his sword.

Jon wasn't sure what happened first, him getting his sword and acting in desperation, Ygritte's escape attempt, or the burst of magic. But in the end, he staggered back and then froze. The Night King remained stoic.

But Jon felt a cold rage gripping him. Ygritte lay on the ground, her spear broken, the snow was stained with blood, her left side awash with it, she was struggling to move, but was still alive. But Jon still felt angered. Then he saw the source of the magic, the Elven Mage Solas had arrived.

"Jon, focus, you must finish this, now!" Solas yelled out. "Just be ready to fight, leave the rest to me!"

Jon nodded, trying hard to calm down; but then they heard the roars and realized, to their horror that Corypheus' dragon had won it's battle. But then, surprising them, it fled, Corypheus on top of it too. This was followed shortly afterwards by the Darkspawn fleeing.

Turning back to his enemy, Jon glared, but then saw it hardly seemed perturbed. Solas meanwhile began gathering the energy needed for a spell. Jon knew he'd have to protect him to ensure this worked. But at the same time, he needed to defend Ygritte who was still struggling to get out of the way.

It was at that moment the Night King's expression finally changed, an expression almost akin to concern, it was looking, with that expression on it's face, at Solas.

He kept up the fight, keeping the Night King from attacking anyone else. It tried to fight back, but then it happened. Solas unleashed his magic, Jon felt a massive surge of power, and flames burst from his sword. The Night King growled, it was afraid. Jon glowered.

"It ends here." He snarled.

Jon struck out now, striking blows at the creature, aiming for the head. He struck once, twice, three times, all three were blocked but then, for the fourth blow, he changed, mid-swing and thrust his blade through the creatures chest, piercing it easily, his blade flared and the Great Other let out a deafening roar of agony. The Great Other dropped it's blade, its limbs trembled and it glared at Jon hatefully, before it's eyes dimmed.

"You are finished." Jon growled.

With one more roar the Great Other let out its agony and rage before suddenly, it utterly disappeared, with a concussive blast which knocked Jon clean of his feet.

The effect was immediate, as Jon forced himself upright and over to Ygritte's side, holding her close as Solas approached them and quickly got to work with his magic, healing them. He heard the shouts and cheers from the allied forces, the dimming sounds of clashes and inhuman roars until finally, another shout went up.

A shout Jon never thought he would hear, one that was a blessed relief.

Victory.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Now we end the Battle at the Wall too, the three allied forces have all won great victories and obliterated Corypheus' armies. But Corypheus himself is still alive and still out there, along with his Dragon, what this bodes for the future is uncertain at the moment. But for now, let us at least rejoice for the battles have ended in victory for our heroes.

As a side note, some characters storylines have in fact ended, the following characters are the only ones who still have chapters left:

Solas (3)  
Jon (1)  
Bran (2)  
Hawke (1)  
Arya (2)  
Varric (2)  
Briala (1)  
Leliana (1)  
Eddard (1)


	30. Solas II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 30 of my crossover story, the first post battle chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
EarthBorn93: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes, well, right now the Darkspawn are of no use to him, since the last two chapters showed that they panicked and fled. Corypheus lost his grip on them and has other plans right now, so won't be trying to get it back. Of course, although one loss isn't as final as it seemed, mainly because, well, I couldn't bear to let this one character die (revealed who in this chapter). Maybe and as a matter of fact, it does, the more arrogant a person, the more foolish their plans. Corypheus remember is portraying himself as a God, what sort of God would act cautiously and only attack one front? He claims to be almighty so he is pretty much expected to take on and crush all three fronts at the same time. In short, Corypheus was the producer of his own failure, like tyrants everywhere.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Looking around in the carnage of the battle's aftermath, Solas reflected sadly on the cost it took for them to achieve victory.

' _So many dying, just to stop an invasion that...almost succeeded.'_ He reflected. _'The Wall is gone, we can only hope our victory here has prevented further attacks by those creatures...The Wights at least have definitely stopped...Did any of the Others survive the traps and attacks after their leader fell?'_

As he thought this, he came across a wounded soldier and quickly got to work, aiding in healing them. He also helped tend to the dead, helping prepare them for their final journey. Everybody around him worked, helping out in any way they could. Meanwhile, Solas continue to reflect.

Their victory was marred by a simple thought. _'Corypheus survived, his dragon survived...they both escaped and still pose a threat, even though Corypheus has lost all his armies...'_

They had managed to restore communication with Essos and Thedas and learned of their victories there too. As a result they knew Corypheus now had only his dragon, and the orb.

' _He didn't make use of it in the battle, his own powers were sufficient for his goal here...but he still intends to use it.'_

Shaking his head Solas continued his task; all the while wondering what their next move should be.

As he continued his search, Solas stopped when he saw another figure, prone on the ground, most likely dead, due to the wounds they had sustained.

But he recognized this one. _'Cullen...I am sorry, old friend, for it to come to this...'_

He knelt down and went to begin preparing Cullen's body for his funeral. That was when he realized something, it was faint but, it was there.

' _He's...alive, barely...'_ Solas realized with a gasp.

Shaking his head he looked around, spotting a few Mages, he called them over.

"Quickly, we need to hurry, he doesn't have long but we can still save him!" He explained. "It's going to take all of us working together; now!"

They nodded and soon they all began focusing their magic on Cullen, trying desperately to heal his wounds and recover his strength. For one terrible moment, Solas feared they were too late, then suddenly Cullen gasped and his eyes fluttered open. But they did not stop, not until they were sure he was fully recovered. Only then did they step back.

"What…?" Cullen began.

Solas shook his head. "Stay down, rest, it was close but we have pulled you back from the brink of death."

"Solas..."

The Elf mage nodded and, when Cullen's relieved fellow Templars arrived, he left him in their capable hands. There wasn't much more he could do here; so, he had to tend to the other matters on his mind.

* * *

Returning to where the Starks were encamped, he found Eddard and Robb still being treated for their injuries. Arya and Gendry were also present, as was Daenerys.

Solas knew she was checking up on all the wounded. _'My timing here couldn't have been better then, to manage to catch her here.'_

They all acknowledged him as he entered the tent and stepped up to them.

"I am afraid it is not over." He informed them.

Arya was the one to respond. "Of course it's not, Corypheus escaped, he's still out there. We need to stop him!"

"Arya..." Her father began.

Solas shook his head. "Your daughter is right Lord Stark. He will likely try one last attempt, a last ditch effort to achieve the power he so desperately craves...I think I may know where he will be, but haste is needed."

Robb regarded him with slight concern. "What are you saying?"

"There is no time for an army, I know how this will play out...One of those who will be there is currently in Essos, but they will arrive in time, I am sure." Solas explained. "As for the other three, for only four...perhaps five, will make it there in time to stop Corypheus, myself being one of them and I know one of the others...The remaining two however..."

He soon got his answer when Arya stepped up. "I'm going with you..."

She looked over at her father and brother, who were about to protest.

"Don't try to stop me, neither of you will recover fast enough, Corypheus has cast a shadow over us since this began. I have to stop him."

"I will go to." Gendry said at once.

Arya nodded, clearly accepting this.

Satisfied Solas turned to Daenerys.

"I am sorry we must leave while there is still so much to do, Your Grace, but..."

She shook her head. "I understand; Corypheus must be stopped, or even our victories on all three battlefields will come to naught...Be careful."

Nodding Solas led the way out of the tent and before long, he Arya and Gendry were all prepared and beginning to ride back to Winterfell.

"So what exactly is going on?" Arya asked.

Gendry then added. "And where are we going?"

Solas shook his head. "I will explain in detail along the way, but for now, we must go to Winterfell and from there...to the ruined Temple of Mythal...We will also need Bran's help."

He could see their surprise, but prepared himself to explain. For he knew, out of all of them, Bran would have the most vital role to play. His role could determine if they would be victorious or fail. Whatever the case, he knew they needed to get Bran and then get to the ruined temple. Otherwise they would never be able to reach Corypheus in time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Jon III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 31 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon smiled lightly as he looked around. He could still hardly believe the battle was over, that they had won. The last of the wounded were being treated, some of them given enough treatment to get home where their wounds could be seen to properly, such as Robb.

"It's a shame you all have to leave so quickly." Jon said as he stood by Robb. "Just when I was getting used to having you all around again."

Robb laughed. "Maybe something can be arranged, allow us both to visit each other...I know Arya would like that."

Jon nodded. "Arya left rather quickly?"

"Something big has come up. We've defeated the armies, but this isn't finished yet...Arya is going with Solas and Gendry to finish it." Robb explained.  
"I see...I hope they manage." Jon said quietly.

Robb nodded. "We all do. If we're quick, we'll be able to catch up with them, but, we'll see."

Jon nodded and said farewell to Robb and the others, watching as the armies began to leave, it was hard to determine what to do now. The Wall was destroyed, Castle Black and all the other Night's Watch castles were in rubble and shambles now.

Yet still, the overwhelming sense of accomplishment, of victory, still filled them.

Joining the rest of the Night's Watch and the Free Folk, he listened in as they talked, cheering and urging celebrations.

"I...don't mean to bring us down." He announced. "But celebrations may be premature...Corypheus still lives. But...We have earned our victory, so...so long as you keep that matter in mind, we can celebrate."

There were more cheers at that. But Jon didn't pay attention to them. His gaze locked first with Mance Rayder, then with Carver and Stroud, who both nodded to him. It was time.

Looking around at the gathered crowd again; he spoke once more. "There is another announcement I must make!"

They fell quiet, their eyes upon him, all of them clearly confused.

"This battle and the events leading up to it, as well as the things we've experienced throughout these past couple of years!" He addressed the crowd. "It proves what the Grey Wardens have been saying to us right. We are dying a slow death, the Night's Watch has faded...because of the very precepts we were taught to obey. Look at the Grey Warden's are they restricted from love, marriage, to focus them on their duty. No."

Whispers began, but Jon knew he had to continue, to make his intentions clear.

"We must address these issues...and I think a lot of rebuilding is in order, so we have somewhere, to base ourselves, as we keep watch, and ensure we never face this kind of terror again." He paused and then announced. "In the meantime, we must take that first step towards change, to see things...differently; if the Grey Wardens can do so successfully, why not us?"

To his surprise, that drew a large number of cheers from his Night's Watch brothers; those that did not cheer merely nodded their heads. Still he smiled, it was a start.

* * *

Back in what was left of his chambers, Jon sighed as he looked around, seeing if there was anything he could salvage. It was then he heard the door opening and turned quickly.

"Very impressive, Jon Snow." Ygritte remarked with a grin as she stepped inside. "I was there, saw the whole thing...You do realize, in one speech, you've pretty much shook the entire foundation of the Night's Watch."

Jon nodded. "I certainly hope so; change here will be...dramatic, many might not be able to keep up...Better to get them started already I guess."

Ygritte stepped up closer to him and grinned. "Oh there are going to be changes...You've already taken that first one."

"What?"

Laughing she showed him what she meant, by taking his hand placing it on her belly, his eyes widened as he realized the truth and grinned. They were going to have a child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the end of Jon's storyline for the whole series.


	32. Bran II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 32 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
raw666: Well, that's where his story ends as that's how it was always planned, Dany doesn't have any chapters left either so yeah, moot point, anyway onto the important matters that still remain, like stopping Corypheus.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran wasn't sure what to say or do; he had been overjoyed at first as he heard of people returning. But then he found out that it wasn't their army, and of his family, only Arya and Gendry had arrived, along with Solas. It was then he heard they had won the battle but that the three of them had hurried back to see him specifically.

"What is going on?"

It was Solas who explained. "Corypheus escaped the battle, although we defeated his armies in all three battlefields. But he is liable to make one last desperate gamble. We must stop him, Arya, Gendry and I, plus one other who I believe will join us there."

Bran nodded. "Alright, I, I understand that, but why are you looking for me?"

"Yes, a good question Bran, why do we need Bran Solas?" Arya chimed in, raising an eyebrow.

Solas bowed his head. "I am sorry Bran, I know you've just become a father, that you have so much to be dealing with. But without you, we won't be able to defeat Corypheus once and for all...You are the key to doing so; your warg powers are the key."

Bran gasped, suddenly realizing. "All that training, and the studying of Elvish lore...You were training me for this all along."

"Yes." Solas admitted. "I know it's not fair, especially now...but without you, we won't be able to revive the Guardian of Mythal."

"Wait, revive it?" Arya gasped.

"Is that even possible?" Gendry queried.

Solas nodded slowly.

He then explained.

"There is still one vital piece missing, but we can acquire that on our way to the Temple Ruins. But Bran, once we have all we need, you need to warg into the Guardian of Mythal, with the right power, you will revive it and then, it will take us to where Corypheus is. I am also certain it is the only creature powerful enough to defeat Corypheus' dragon."

Silence followed his revelation as they took this all in.

"This is...Solas I'm sorry, this is madness." Bran said at last. "How can I…?"

Solas shook his head. "You're the only one who can Bran."

He shook his head, this was crazy; he had a family to think of, he had new responsibilities now. His father, Robb and their army were going to return soon, he needed to be there to greet them when they arrived.

"Bran."

He started and turned, standing there, their son cradled in her arms, was Meera.

"Meera..." He began.

She just smiled. "It's alright; they're right. I can take care of our children, this is important, trust me, I believe Solas."

Bran bit his lip. "But Meera, are you sure..."

"Yes please, this is our last chance, if we don't stop Corypheus, our children won't have a future. If you need any sort of incentive...do it for them."

Bran sighed but then finally agreed and soon they were prepared and riding out from Winterfell, making their way to the Temple of Mythal.

* * *

As they rode, Bran couldn't help but worry.

' _Was Meera right, is this really the right thing to...'_ He wondered. _'I; I do need to do this, I it'll stop Corypheus for good, if it will finally help make things safe again...'_

He could only hope, It was the only thing keeping him going just now. He was mostly startled by the revelations that Solas had in fact been preparing him for the this whole time he had been teaching him about Elvish lore and the other lessons.

It was then Solas spoke. "Bran, we don't have much time...There is someone who can give you what you need to awaken the Guardian...In order to find this person however, you must use your warg powers. There is a creature that she is expecting to approach her soon, you must warg into it's mind...They will know it's you."

"But, how am I supposed to…?" He began.

"I will help you."

So, with reassurance, Bran took a deep breath and prepared himself to begin. As he did so, he could feel Solas' magic and, next thing he knew was blackness, as his mind transferred itself to whatever was awaiting him.

* * *

He noticed that while the area he was in seemed strange and warped, he felt comfortable, as if he had been in this form, whatever it was, before. It did not take him long to find the person he had to be looking for, there was nobody else around after all. The figure he noted was an old woman, clad in red and black armour with long white hair, part of her hair forming stylized horns. Her yellow eyes immediately locked on to him and grinned.

"Ah, there you are...so, it is time at last." She remarked. "How fitting, it would seem dear Solas has a sense of humour after all...Sending young Brandon Stark to me in the guise of a wolf."

That made sense to Bran, he was a wolf. The woman shook her head.

"The name is Flemeth, in case you were wondering." She remarked. "Now, the time is at hand, without your power and the Guardian of Mythal, Corypheus cannot be stopped and all will fall to darkness."

As she spoke she raised an arm which began to glow with magical energy.

Nodding Flemeth then explained. "I now bestow you with the necessary power to awaken the Guardian and unlock it's true strength, you know what must be done."

Bran did know, he didn't know how, it just felt instinctual. Still he nodded and the energy in Flemeth's palm flared and he felt it, the sudden surge of power. The last thing he heard before blacking out again was Flemeth's voice.

"Tell our mutual friend...I am ready, whenever he is."

Then the darkness was complete.

* * *

When he finally recovered he was amazed to find they had already made it to the ruins of the Temple of Mythal, in fact, they were right by the Well of Sorrows, where the Guardian's body still lay.

"Bran!" Arya greeted him enthusiastically when she saw he was returned to them. "Welcome back."

He nodded, smiling. "Arya."

Solas turned to him. "So; a triumphant return?"

Nodding again Bran managed a small smile. "Yes, I...I met Flemeth and she, gave me what I need...She also, wanted me to tell you."

"I know what she wanted to say." Solas remarked softly. "Now, we must hurry."

Bran nodded and turned his attention to the Guardian, he focused harder than ever before, utilizing both the new power within him and his warg powers, until suddenly he found himself warging within the Dragon's mind, it was an almost overwhelming experience and he couldn't keep it up indefinitely.

When he returned to his own mind however, he found that not only was Guardian awake again, and seemed to be glaring at them, but he was still, to an extent, connected to it mentally. He quickly tried to convey their intentions, utilizing the power he had been given. Finally the Guardian bowed it's head, and then lowered itself down.

"We can ride her now, but to where?"

Solas answered. "To where Corypheus is currently, over there."

Looking Bran could see in the distance, a large glow of magic. Quickly conveying this to the Guardian Bran watched as Arya and Gendry climbed up first Gendry and Solas helping Bran up before Solas then climbed up. Once they were all mounted upon the Guardian, it followed Bran's instructions and took off, flying through the air.

Bran felt an almost exhilarating rush at that moment. If things weren't so vital, he would have marvelled at the feeling for a long time. As it was, he did his utmost to focus as they flew towards the magical glow on the horizon, seeking to stop Corypheus once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	33. Hawke III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 33 of my crossover story, the final Hawke chapter, just to finish off for him, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
EarthBorn93: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; and yes, he does still follow his plans, true enough but well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Hawke**

Slowly feeling sensation turn to him, Hawke gingerly explored his feelings; he felt no pain, he guessed his injuries had been healed.

' _We...we must have...if I had been captured I wouldn't have been healed.'_ He noted and relief flooded him. _'We must have won, the battle is over.'_

Finally opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile, for there, sitting by his side, smiling widely when she saw he was awake, was Merrill.

"Hawke!" She cried out, embracing him.

He laughed and returned the hug. "Merrill...I..."

She straightened up, grinning. "It's over Hawke, we won, we won, just as we planned, the trap worked...They're all destroyed."

Hawke managed to sit up. "Excellent, so we did it. Then, the other battles?"

"We were able to restore communications, they all won the battle. But um..." She hesitated.

Immediately Hawke felt worried, something had happened. But before he could ask Merrill what was troubling her, the door opened. He turned to face the newcomer and smiled widely as he saw it was Varric.

"Ah Hawke, good, you're awake...and you've recovered well I see." The dwarf greeted Hawke with a wide grin.

Hawke also grinned as he stood up, Merrill also standing.

"It's good to see you too Varric." He remarked. "So, we've won, I take it we…?"

Varric nodded "Clean up has already been dealt with, people are getting ready for the celebrations, although they might be premature."

Again, Hawke noticed that Varric, like Merrill, seemed to be insinuating that things weren't fully resolved, which worried him.

He knew he needed to get to the bottom of this quickly, in this sort of situation, not being in the know was dangerous.

"What is going on?"

"I have to go Hawke." Varric explained. "There's still a battle to be fought."

Hawke froze at that and then, directed by Merrill and Varric, looked out the window and saw the glow of magic in the distance."

"Corypheus." Varric explained calmly.

Merrill then added. "He was able to escape the Battle at the Wall."

Hawke shook his head. "Varric, you are going to face this, you shouldn't go alone, I...I should..."

Varric sighed. "No Hawke, you're still not fully recovered from battle, besides...you've done your part. I need to see this through. You know me Hawke, I can't stand by while the last chapter of the story happens elsewhere."

Hawke couldn't help it he laughed, as did Merrill, such a statement was just like Varric. Despite their worries, in the end, it was clear nothing would change Varric's mind and that he would only go alone. So instead they gathered to see him off, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time they saw their Dwarven companion.

* * *

Finally, Hawke and Merrill smiled as they stood together, holding each other. They stood watching the sunset, enjoying each other's company. Hawke couldn't deny, after everything that happened, the close calls, nearly losing each other, he didn't want to delay it a minute longer.

"Merrill." He said suddenly; she turned to him, startled. "I...everything we've been doing together, the time we've spent together; everything we've shared."

Merrill blushed lightly. "Hawke, that's...yes, I know..."

"I think, we should, make things official between us..." He said hesitating a little.

But Merrill immediately knew what he meant and gasped. "Hawke, are you saying we should...get married?"

Hawke nodded, grinning. "So, um...what do you think?"

She laughed and turned to face him fully. "I will...Oh Hawke, I, of course I will."

Grinning they kissed enthusiastically, overjoyed as they prepared to finally take their love to the next level and finally do things properly.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Arya III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 34 of my crossover story, the final battle is about to begin, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Biting her lip as she held on to Bran, Gendry behind her, arms around her waist, Arya fought to control her nervousness as she peered through the rushing wind, trying to see where they were going.

' _This is it, the final battle approaches, Corypheus is readying for one final desperate act, we have to stop him.'_ She reflected, beginning to notice they were slowly coming in as if to land.

Finally she saw their destination, it appeared to be a broken piece of land, still relatively large, but clearly part of a larger and, she suspected, normally landlocked location. It looked be a mountain and upon it, ruins, from within the ruins a red glow could be seen.

Arya tensed. _'That's got to be it, that's where he is.'_

She readied herself; trying hard to contain her nervousness, mainly due to the fact that she knew, for all her fighting and training, she was facing something she was not prepared for, that nothing could have prepared her for. But she had to face it, after all that happened, she had to do this.

As if sensing her apprehension, Gendry tightened his grip on her. Glancing over her shoulder she nodded, relieved he was there. It kept her focused as they finally landed. Dismounting from the Guardian, Gendry carrying Bran now, they all looked around.

Arya turned to Solas, hoping he would be able to shed some light on their situation.

"Where are we?"

Solas looked around, his expression unreadable. "When the worlds were forcibly joined together, the focal point of that joining ruptured, we stand on it now...what remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes..."

Before he could finish they heard footsteps and quickly, the Guardian growled lightly. Arya was startled to see the figure approaching was a Dwarf, a Thedosian Dwarf around forty with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a strange device like some sort crossbow strapped to his back.

"Whoa there; wasn't expecting quite a welcome." He remarked casually.

Arya narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

She was suspicious, they all were, however Solas then stepped forwards.

"I am surprised to see you here, Varric." He said with a smirk.

Varric laughed. "Ah, Chuckles; what a surprise...I assume we're all here for the same reason?"

Solas nodded slowly. "If you are here to stop Corypheus then yes."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Gendry asked.

Arya nodded. "Yes, you know this...Varric, Solas?"

Solas smiled. "Varric and I are...acquaintances; I assure you; he is here to aid us; he will be a valuable asset in the upcoming battle."

"Pleasure to you all, Varric Tethras, at your service."

Arya glanced over at Gendry and Bran, Gendry seemed just as anxious as she did, but Bran smiled and nodded.

"It's alright Arya."

She sighed. "Alright, if you say so Bran. We can't waste time, Varric. We need to get up there and stop Corypheus, before he finishes doing whatever he's trying to do up there."

Varric nodded.

As they all readied themselves, Gendry carried Bran over to a nearby small cave, at Bran's request and helped him take refuge within. The moment they stepped back, weapon at the ready, Bran's eyes went blank as he warged fully into the Guardian. Knowing they had to just press onwards, they turned and, Solas leading the way, they began to make their way up the path, towards the ruins atop the mountain. They reached a rocky clearing, about halfway up and stopped.

"You..." Arya hissed.

Standing waiting for them, a dark smile on his twisted face, was Corypheus.

"So, you have finally arrived. I knew you would come Elf." He addressed Solas, before observing the others. "You bring such a rag-tag group of misfits with you...how pathetic."

Arya snarled. "You think, after everything you've done, but failed at, you can stop us."

"Ah, the Stark girl...at least someone else here is worthy, to bad you taint yourself with such a worthless...husband, now..." Corypheus drawled.

It was then, suddenly, they heard the growl and realized the trap. Sure enough, looking over her shoulder, Arya spotted the Red Lyrium dragon behind them, approaching and growling.

"You will live, just long enough, to see my triumph as I open the veil and enter the Fade, right into the heart of the Black City and ascend to the throne of the Gods." Corypheus remarked.

"You've lost Corypheus." Arya cried out.

Gendry joined in. "Your armies are all vanquished, yet still you carry on, you are clearly crazy and..."

Corypheus scoffed. "You know nothing mortal; a pathetic bastard who thinks he can mix with his betters..."

Gendry glared at that, but otherwise did not react. Arya could only barely keep herself restrained from reacting to the insult herself, but was mindful of the dragon behind them.

Corypheus however merely smirked and pulled out the orb once again.

"But I have no more time to waste." He replied. "Enjoy the last moments of your life."

They heard the roar and felt the dragon move behind them. But then suddenly a second roar and the heavy sound of a collision and they knew what happened, the Guardian had attacked the Red Lyrium Dragon.

"What?" Corypheus gasped. "But it was dead..."

Gendry smirked. "Surprise!"

It was Varric who made the first move, quickly firing at Corypheus who blocked the attack with a quick spell. That was quickly countered by Solas launching his own spell; Arya and Gendry then charged in, weapons at the ready. Corypheus snarled as he used his magic to protect himself.

"You will regret this..."

"Heard it all before!" Arya snapped as she tried to stab him with Needle, only to be deflected.

Corypheus merely let out a frustrated growl before suddenly teleporting away, leaving them to be surrounded by Shades.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	35. Solas III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 35 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

Directing a force projectile at the nearest Shade, Solas narrowed his eyes as he turned for a moment to observe the battle in the skies. The Red Lyrium Dragon and the Guardian were locked in savage combat, clawing at each other, attempting to bite each other, their wings buffeting each other, neither dared use their breath yet.

As that battle raged, Solas turned to see Arya and Gendry working together flawlessly as usual; Gendry crushing any of the Shades with his war-hammer while Arya would dodge around several of them as they tried to attack her, thrusting Needle into them or using her dagger to strike at them, also killing as many as she could.

Varric meanwhile used his crossbow, Bianca, to great effect, shooting down any he aimed at while using the bayonet to kill any who got close.

' _All the same, this is not over yet...Even if we defeat these Shades, we cannot defeat Corypheus yet.'_ He mused worriedly.

He quickly blasted a trio of Shades back with a Cone of Cold spell and then launched a Barrage spell. At that point Varric launched an explosive arrow which killed the Shade it struck and wounded the two others before Arya and Gendry finished them off. There were still more Shades to come, even as the roars of the battling dragons rocked the island itself.

As they grouped, ready to face the remaining Shades as they began to advance upon them, Solas shook his head.

"We face a problem here...We cannot kill Corypheus, not yet." He explained.

They looked quickly at him before focusing on the Shades again.

Arya was the one who replied. "What!?"

Solas gestured with his staff. "The Dragons still fight, he is still invulnerable, we must draw the battle out, despite how dangerous it may be for us...Until the Guardian kills Corypheus' dragon."

The others finally understood and nodded, while it wasn't an attractive option they knew they had no choice and as such, they prepared for the upcoming battle. Ready and, despite their fears, things looking bleak, they got ready for battle as the Shades closed in.

Wasting no time, Solas worked his magic, attacking any Shade getting closer to them, while Varric handled the long-range side of the battle. Meanwhile Arya and Gendry fought those that were close enough for direct combat.

"Wait, isn't prolonging the battle just as dangerous as trying to kill him too quickly!" Gendry called out. "If we wait too long, won't he be able to do...whatever he has planned here?"

Solas called back. "It's a risk we'll have to take, deal with these creatures and then keep him busy, so he can't finish his ritual!"

Varric then replied. "Well, no time like the present, eh?!"

As he said that, he fired a shot into the face of the final Shade, killing it. Solas nodded, this part of the battle was over.

Rushing onwards, ignoring the roaring of the battling dragons, they left the first rocky clearing and began to climb the mountain again, heading desperately for the summit where the last ruins of the Temple were, where Corypheus was planning his ritual.

"There were no Greater Shades in that attack." Solas noted aloud.

"What?" Gendry queried.

Arya however seemed to know what he meant. "That's true, why...those would've been?"

Solas nodded, remembering how Arya had been to Thedas and studied various things while there. Not to mention having been trapped in the Fade too.

"I wonder..." He began.

Varric raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind Chuckles?"

Solas sighed. "He is conserving his strength as much as possible, saving it for the ritual...to make it all the more powerful."

He couldn't let that happen, he needed to stop Corypheus, most importantly, he needed to retrieve the orb, to reclaim it once more. As they reached a second rocky clearing, the last before they would reach the summit altar, they stopped, tightening their grips on their weapons, Corypheus was waiting for them.

"So...you have come...I expected it." He remarked casually. "I knew that those Shades wouldn't be enough to stop you."

They remained tense; he was casually mocking them, he could see it.

He then gave a dark smile. "But it ends here...The fact you have failed to take the hint, shows your foolishness. Nevertheless, I will ensure you get an honourable end. You cannot have a more fitting death than being killed by a God."

It was then they knew, they were in for a real fight.

Corypheus immediately thrust his arm forwards, magic flaring around his hand. The rocks around him splintered into sharp fragments that launched through the air towards them.

"Quickly, now!" Solas cried out. _'This is our only chance, we must stop this.'_

He raised a barrier to block the rocks and, as they were disintegrated, Varric opened fire on Corypheus. The twisted Magister easily deflected the attack, his expression mocking. While Solas tried to cover their advance with his own magic, Varric providing ranged back-up, Arya and Gendry charged in. They both tried to attack, Corypheus blasted them back with this magic however and then launched a more powerful wave of magical energy. Solas hissed as he staggered back, falling to one nee.

' _No damn, he's more powerful than I thought...This will be harder than I thought.'_ He noted.

Getting back to his feet, he saw Varric have another shot deflected. But then, suddenly, Gendry was there. With a powerful swing he managed to strike. Corypheus growled as he staggered back, his left shoulder injured by the attack. But he remained calm.

"A hollow attempt." He remarked, blasting Gendry back. "You have already lost."

With that he looked up, smirking. Looking up, they froze.

"No..." Solas whispered.

For as they watched, the Red Lyrium Dragon, with a dangerous roar, struck at the Guardian, both were injured, having used everything, even their breath abilities upon each other. The Guardian however fell from the sky, striking the cliff on it's way down. It landed in a motionless heap at the base of the mountain.

That wasn't the only horror, when it struck the cliff, the cliff collapsed and buried a cave, a horribly familiar cave.

Arya immediately screamed. "BRAN!"

They all turned, but Corypheus merely smirked before turning to make his way up to the highest point of the island where the altar awaited him. At that moment, the Red Lyrium Dragon landed in the clearly and growled at them, clearly seeking to fight them. Now they found themselves facing a greater challenge than everything from before, battling a dragon.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a rather dramatic turn, read and review please.

A serious issue will arise in these next few chapters. Part of Solas' reasons for retrieving the orb can be, if enough readers want it, to undo the union of the worlds. Thus sparing Westeros and Essos from his plans (Dragon Age fans will know what those are, those that are not, suffice to say that his plans are not good, for anyone). To put people's minds at ease, a few points you should know.

Corypheus unleashed such magic accidentally, thus it happened all at once and was chaotic and dangerous. Solas' attempt to set things right and return the worlds to normal will be slower, more gradual and therefore less chaotic. Put simply, on the last normal chapter in this story, if Solas does attempt to undo the union, the worlds are still joined together, but by the Epilogue, the separation has happened.

Those with strong connections to worlds they are not from (Josephine to Westeros for instance) will end up staying in those worlds. Should the worlds stay together then, the lands of Westeros and Essos will face the same threat as Thedas does, even those like Bran and Meera's children.

So, should Solas get the orb, should he attempt to undo the union of the worlds? Answer in the reviews please or, if you don't want to/can't, PM me your answers, whichever answer gets the most people voting for it will be the option I use.


	36. Varric II

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 36 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, okay :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, the only issue really with him doing that would be, the complications of such a spell, we are talking magic after all, no matter how powerful Solas is, what he's doing is already complicated enough without adding that into the mix, nevertheless, I do understand where you are coming from, I'm not sure how to make that work however.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

Varric glowered, he couldn't let this happen. He quickly took aim with Bianca, an explosive bolt loaded into her, attempting to at least delay Corypheus from making his way up to the altar. Unfortunately, at that exact moment, the Dragon roared and lunged at them, ready to attack.

"Shit!" Varric cried as he, along with the others dodged.

The timing of the Dragon's attack couldn't be worse, he had lined up his shot and was about to fire. But as his finger touched the trigger, the attack came. As such his shot went wide, struck a rock, splintering it with the explosion. Scrambling to his feet he grimaced. The Dragon growled as it stalked around the battleground, eyeing each of them with it's malevolent red eyes, clearly sizing them up, picking it's first target.

"Well this isn't good." He muttered.

Arya Stark, who was nearest him, nodded, before looking over at Solas.

"Any words of advice Solas?" She asked, before looking to him. "What about you Varric, you've fought dragons before right?"

Varric sighed. "Yes, but, a dragon like this..."

"It should still have the same weaknesses, mainly the eyes and the hollow in its back, where the wings meet." Solas replied.

Varric nodded. "Alright, well, we better hurry, or we'll be too late to stop Corypheus."

The Dragon let out a roar as it moved closer and they knew this was it; their battle was upon them.

Right away, Varric knew they were in trouble; the dragon reared back.

"Move!" He cried.

They quickly dove out of the way, only narrowly avoiding the dragon's breath. The Red Lyrium expelled from its mouth crippled the ground where it hit, but thankfully none of them had been hit.

' _Gotta make this count, or we're finished.'_ Varric noted worriedly.

He quickly raised Bianca and opened fire, launching four bolts in quick succession. But all four hit the Dragon's scales and bounced off.

"Shit..."

The Dragon turned to him in that moment and lunged. Varric quickly leapt back, just narrowly missing it's razor sharp teeth as it's maw nearly closed in on him. Luckily it missed and Arya attacked, striking the side of it's head, but missing its eye. Still her attack did some small damage. The dragon pulled back a little. But before it could turn to attack Arya, Solas attacked with his magic but it seemed to have little effect on the dragon.

"Uh oh...if Chuckles' magic doesn't work, it..." Varric began.

But then Solas struck out again; this time injuring the dragon, but only slightly. It lashed out with it's tail, narrowly avoiding missing Solas and Gendry, the latter of whom stuck out and managed to attack the tail, some of the scales cracked. It was clear this wasn't going to work, they'd need to do something quickly if they were to have any chance of victory against the dragon.

While Solas continued to try and bombard it with his spells, Varric took aim again, firing more bolts, but still not having much luck. Just then however, he saw his chance and took it, aiming carefully and. While Solas struck it with a Stonefist spell, he fired. The dragon growled, moving slightly, right into position and then it shrieked in agony. His bolt struck true and blinded it in its right eye.

"Alright, nice work!" He called out.

Solas shook his head. "Stay focused, we..."

At that moment Solas stopped, as Arya suddenly charged forwards. Seeing this, Gendry froze.

"Arry!"

She managed to leap onto one of the dragon's arms and clambered up it, as it turned it's head and roared. Varric quickly opened fire, while Solas countered with his spells and Gendry charged in, striking at the beast with his war-hammer.

"What do you think you're doing!" Varric cried out to Arya.

Arya's response was simple. "What do you think!?"

As she said that, Varric realized where she was, on the Dragon's back, directly where the wings met. With a shout she thrust Needle into the hollow depression at the base of the neck, right where the wings met and the Dragon shrieked again. Arya remained for as long as she could as the beast flailed

"Quickly, we must stop it taking off!" Solas yelled.

Varric could only watch, unable to attack without risk. Solas and Gendry aimed their attack at the wings and soon crippled them, preventing the dragon from flying away. At this stage, realizing the danger as the dragon attacked with its breath again, forcing everybody else, including Varric himself, Arya wrenched Needle out of the wound it had inflicted, before leaping off the Dragon's back.

Varric watched worriedly as she plummeted to the ground, but Gendry had managed to move into the correct position and sure enough, caught her. They quickly hurried away, Gendry putting Arya down.

"You are mad!" He was saying to her; yet grinning.

She shook her head but also smiled. They quickly regrouped, observing the dragon now. It was injured badly, blind in one eye, it's wings crippled. But it was still dangerous as it proved by trying to use it's breath on them. Leaping out of the way of the attack again, Varric spotted something that immediately worried him.

"Guys, I think we're too late!" He cried out as he straightened up.

For indeed, at that moment, a brilliant red light flared upon the mountaintop. Corypheus had clearly begun his ritual.

Solas said something in Elvish that Varric assumed was unflattering. "We must move quickly, now!"

Nodding Varric quickly loaded Bianca again. "I'll buy us some time!"

He fired and struck it's face with an explosive bolt, the explosion dazing the dragon. Using that opportunity, the group quickly began to advance. But then, Varric spotted something.

"Everyone, look out!" He called out.

But he was too late; for although the others were able to dodge, Varric wasn't able to save himself. The tail of the dragon struck him head on and the next thing he knew, was blackness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Arya IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 37 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya growled as she ducked, the sweep of the Dragon's tail whistling just overheard.

' _Of all the...Gods...'_ She thought, at first frustrated and then worried. _'First, first Bran is...and now...'_

She looked worriedly over at the Dwarf, Varric. He lay on the ground, where he had been knocked to by the dragon's tail, unmoving. She heard the noise and quickly looked up. The Dragon had turned it's evil, red gaze to her and was opening it's jaws.

Not waiting to see what it was about to do, she dodged, diving to the side and rolling as she hit the ground. From the noise that followed she realized it had just breathed it's deadly Red Lyrium breath. By the time she was back on her feet, Gendry and Solas were by her side, weapons at the ready.

"What do we do, we can't get past this thing, but we're running out of time." She hated the desperation in her voice, but understood it. "Corypheus is already..."

Solas replied. "I know and now Varric has been...We need to do something, distract it, injure it in some way."

Gendry pointed out the problem however. "But if we don't kill it, Corypheus will be impossible to kill."

"No time, it's coming!" Arya cried.

They immediately reacted, seeing it about to breathe on them again.

Dodging once more Arya hissed as she saw the dragon lunge, and only narrowly avoided it's claws as it tried to rake at her. Spinning around the dragon again nearly struck her with it's tail, this time directing it's claw attacks at Gendry.

Arya grimaced and, taking a chance, leapt up to grab the tail. Catching it she attacked with Needle, knocking off a few scales and, to her relief, injuring the dragon, even if only slightly. The dragon roared and Arya let go, managing to avoid being thrown around by the flailing tail.

She quickly dodged the tail and managed to regroup with Gendry, just as Solas avoided a blast of the dragon's breath.

"Well this is getting us nowhere!" She cried out.

Gendry shook his head. "We must do something…!"

It was then Arya saw him dart forwards in a clear desperation move. She watched in surprise, and no small amount of apprehension, as Gendry charged in and struck with his war-hammer. His hit connected, striking the dragon in it's front right leg.

As he dodged back the beast buckled from the damage and was struck, then, Arya noted, held in place by a spell from Solas. It was so close, a perfect target right before her. She charged in and, thanks to the efforts of Gendry and Solas, was able to strike. The dragon reared back, shrieking as they all backed off. She had pierced it's remaining eye with Needle, it was now blind.

Unfortunately this had an unintended side effect, the dragon went wild and lashed out, attacking at random

"Shit..." She hissed, only narrowly avoiding being struck.

She tried to regroup with the others, both of whom were also struggling, Solas' spells were doing more damage now, but this only drew the Dragon's attention and forced him to move before it could strike. It was then she saw Gendry, trying to move Varric out of harms way.

"Gendry!" She cried as she began to hurry over.

At that moment she heard the shout. Turning she cried out as the tail almost slammed into her. Instead it narrowly grazed her, but still threw her into a nearby rock wall.

She grimaced, dazed as she tried to pull herself up the rock wall. Once standing again she retrieved Needle from where she had dropped it and looked up.

"Fuck." She gasped, freezing.

For there, right in front of her, facing her, clearly smelling her, was the dragon. She was cornered, could hear Gendry and Solas shouting her name, but she had nowhere to go. The dragon opened its mouth, about the unleash it's Red Lyrium breath; Arya inhaled sharply, staring death in the face.

Then came the thunderous roar and suddenly a massive blur of gold crashed into the Red Lyrium Dragon, knocking it aside and causing it to unleash it's breath directly upwards, harmlessly. Arya was still frozen, too shocked to move, amazed that she had just escaped death.

When Arya finally recovered she hurried over, followed by a concerned Solas and Gendry, to the ledge the dragon had fallen off. They now saw the source of the gold blur, it was the Guardian of Mythal, still alive somehow.

The dragons were locked in deadly combat, when suddenly, before both dragons impacted the lowest, most jagged rocks of the island and died, the Guardian's jaws clamped around the neck of the Red Lyrium Dragon and snapped it, thus ensuring it's death.

"Gods..." She whispered.

Gendry was by her side. "Are you alright Arry, you..."

She nodded. "Yes, we need to hurry, the dragons are dead, both of them, that means."

"Corypheus is vulnerable." Solas finished for her. "I am sorry Varric, there is no time."

Despite it paining them, they had to leave Varric where he was and hurry up the mountain. Corypheus was still in the process of carrying out his ritual and they had only a certain window of time to kill him for good.

Reaching the mountaintop, they stopped, the area was circular with broken ruins all around, near the middle was a large altar upon which the orb had been set and was glowing with violent red energy, it's power gathering, Corypheus stood before the altar, arms raised, chanting a spell as his hands glowed with that same energy.

His back was too them.

"We need to..." Solas began.

But Arya wasn't going to wait, she needed to stop this. She charged in, aiming carefully and impaled Corypheus from behind with Needle. But it turned out this only wounded him. He cried out and suddenly swung around, backhanding her across the face.

Arya grimaced at the pain that exploded in her cheek, but recovered. Needle had been dislodged by his attack and she retrieved it, standing up and joining the others.

They now had to face off against Corypheus once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Last chapter for Arya's storyline in this story and indeed the series, also the last battle chapter we'll see before Christmas, tomorrow's chapter will take the focus away from the battle to end another characters storyline.


	38. Briala III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 38 of my crossover story, just a short one now to finish this storyline off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Briala**

Standing and observing her surroundings, the ruins of the battlefield, the bodies being moved away from the dense foliage and vegetation, seeking a less dangerous place for their pyres, Briala let out a slow careful breath.

' _We did it, we have been victorious.'_ She reflected. _'It cost much, many lives were lost...even before we reached this battlefield; so much happened, so much changed. So much still needs to change, and yet...I feel like we have a real shot at peace now.'_

A soft smile finally forming on her face, Briala turned away and began making her way back to the command tents. It was dusk, the sun almost completely set.

Her thoughts continued. _'Everyone we lost here, died, giving their all for Orlais and Ferelden, for all of Thedas. Be they human or Elf, we all made this possible.'_

She just hoped that in the end, things would work out, for she knew there was still a long way to go. Reaching the command tents, she approached Celene's, looking around carefully before entering. Inside she saw Celene, she had changed into a new outfit, the one she wore to battle hanging up, showing it's battle scars. Briala smiled, Celene was thankfully in perfect health, her wounds had been superficial and easily healed.

' _They worked miracles with my injuries too...I actually thought I was going to die.'_ She recalled.

Shaking her head she approached Celene who spoke without turning around.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed until it was time to pack up and leave."

Briala grinned. "Well that makes me happy, now I know we won't have anyone walk in on us."

Celene spun around, eyes wide, but then smiled upon seeing the Elf woman.

Briala couldn't help but enjoy how she still managed to surprise Celene, to be possibly the only person who could.

"Briala...I'm glad you made it." Celene said softly. "I thought you should know, I've already prepared for our next step."

Briala raised an eyebrow, moving closer to Celene. "Our next step?"

The Empress nodded. "Yes...things need to change, not just in Orlais, but all of Thedas, and these new lands too. Essos, Westeros, things need to change for all, human, dwarf, elf...everyone. We need to reach an accord."

"We certainly do." Briala agreed with a wide smile.

Seeing her smile made Celene's widen as she then moved closer, pulling Briala too her. Briala let herself melt into the kiss that followed, her arms snaking around Celene. Secure in knowledge that Celene had ensured they would not be disturbed. Finally, after so long, in ways should understand or begin to explain. Briala felt that she was at peace.

* * *

End of chapter and of Briala's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this will be my last pre-Christmas chapter, the remaining six chapters of this story will be done starting the 26th, right through to the end of the year. Tomorrow there will be no uploads as today, despite trying it, I couldn't get a good Christmas themed story. Anyway, that's all from me for the uploads until the 26th, so, Merry Christmas all :)


	39. Varric III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 39 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Varric**

With a heavy groan Varric grimaced as he slowly opened his eyes.

' _Shit, that wasn't...I didn't...'_ He began thinking, perplexed. _'Andraste's ass, the battle!'_

He suddenly remembered and leapt to his feet, Bianca at the ready. But the clearing was empty, save for broken rocks.

He looked around, amazed. _'It, it's gone, the dragon's gone, but how…?'_

He had expected to find his allies still fighting the Red Lyrium Dragon, or worse. But instead, he found an empty battlefield; yet he could still hear the sounds of conflict nearby, plus looking up at the sky he was pretty sure Corypheus hadn't finished the ritual yet.

' _I need to figure out what happened first, quickly, then I can make my move.'_ He noted to himself.

Moving cautiously, verifying that no limbs were broken, that nothing was damaged. It was then, approaching a nearby ledge, he finally saw what had happened and stopped, whistling appreciatively.

"Well, shit." He muttered.

He was looking down at a terrible drop, onto jagged rocks below. Lying on those rocks, in broken heaps, were the Red Lyrium Dragon and the Guardian of Mythal, both dead.

"That means..." He gasped out loud as he realized. _'Corypheus is vulnerable, we can...'_

He knew with certainty then he needed to hurry and, looking to the summit, he could see the magical glow which meant the ritual was taking place. Yet also the sounds of battle. He knew where he needed to go now and quickly began to climb the path heading up to the summit.

The battleground he reached was, for lack of a better word, chaotic. Corypheus stood by the altar, a magical shield surrounding him on the left and right, preventing Arya and Gendry from getting to him, it also protected him and the altar from behind. Meanwhile, they didn't dare attack from the front, for good reason.

' _Shit, Chuckles is really letting him have it, or is it the other way around, or both?'_ Varric wondered.

For there, already carrying out a frontal assault, was Solas, locked in a magical duel with Corypheus, the two of them attempting to overpower each other as their spells clashed and battled for dominance between them.

' _This isn't going to...wait!'_ Varric grinned as a sudden idea came to him.

He quickly notched an explosive bolt into Bianca and took aim. Even if this didn't work, it would hopefully distract Corypheus long enough to allow the others to attack and finish him. The orb on the altar was glowing red, beams of energy were shooting into the sky, the ominous clouds above them darkened.

"It is too late, your little game will not stop me!" Corypheus announced smugly. "I have already won, soon the veil will be sundered and I will reach the Golden City, claiming the throne of the Maker and becoming the God this world needs and deserves!"

Varric couldn't help but grin and mutter. "I think not."

With that he fired, unleashed the explosive bolt from Bianca, right at the orb.

Corypheus did not disappoint. He reacted just as Varric hoped. Seeing the attack he yelled out and with a powerful magical blast, knocked everybody back. At the same time he lowered his shield and used it to defend the orb, which was then unfazed by the explosion of the bolt striking it.

"Such a pity Dwarf." Corypheus taunted. "Did you honestly think that would work!"

Varric smirked. "It already has."

For as they had been talking, Arya had quickly recovered from being knocked down and was already sneaking towards Corypheus, Needle poised, ready to strike. At that moment she made her attempt to kill Corypheus and Varric was sure they had gained the upper chance, they had triumphed. But then.

"ARRY!" Gendry cried out.

Varric froze in horror. Arya's attempted attack failed for as she made to impale Corypheus he suddenly turned and seized her by the throat, lifting her clean off the ground and tightening his grip. Needle fell from Arya's hand as she grabbed at Corypheus wrist, trying to free herself.

She struggled as best she could, legs kicking, trying to free her neck from his vice grip. In response he merely tightened his grip further on her slender neck, she gasped, choking for air, eyes wide and unable to hide their fear. Gendry reacted at once, attempting to charge at Corypheus, only for Corypheus to use his free hand to paralyse Gendry with magic.

Forcing him to collapse to the ground in a cage of lightning.

Ignoring Gendry's screams as the lightning began damaging him, ignoring Arya's desperate gasps for air as her face began changing colour, Corypheus turned to Varric and the Dwarf tensed.

"Any more tricks?" He taunted.

Varric glared and reached for his quiver to reload Bianca. "I'm glad you asked you-"

He stopped short, clutching at thin air; he was out of bolts, had nothing left to fire.

Corypheus smirked. "Oh that is a shame."

Varric shook his head, stepping back in disbelief. He had no means of saving Arya, stopping Corypheus or the orb. The ritual was still ongoing; Gendry was paralysed and being tortured by the magic and by the side of his beloved wife being choked to death by the monster they were fighting.

Varric looked over desperately at their last companion. _'It's all on you Chuckles, you need to...'_

Varric couldn't help but note that Solas wasn't attempting to attack, in fact, he was focusing, with almost supernatural intent, on the orb. Looking back, Varric noticed it had changed, it no longer glowed red, now a green glow mixed with the red, as if competing with it. That was when Varric knew, whatever was about to happen, began now.

* * *

End of chapter and of Varric's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	40. Solas IV

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 40 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Solas**

The chaos around him was muted, the shouts, cries, while aware of the situation, knowing of Arya's plight, Gendry's pain, of Varric's unfortunate problem, Solas had his entire power focused on the orb. It was their last hope after all.

' _We are running out of time, both to kill Corypheus and stop the ritual...'_ He reflected worriedly.

The orb continued to glow with it's red and green glow, it vibrated violently; yet still Solas focused all his power on it; urging it to 'hear' him. He had another plan in mind with the orb, something he had been formulating and building his magical strength towards for some time, but that would come later. Right now, he needed to get the orb off the altar and therefore stop the ritual, then defeat Corypheus.

"Such a pity..." Corypheus taunted. "I expected better, but, no matter. I will soon ascend to Godhood, first the Fade shall be mine and from it, I shall rule the conjoined worlds. Any who stand before me shall fall...You could have witnessed my rebirth Arya Stark, but your foolishness prevented that."

He tightened his grip again and Arya gasped, her struggles were starting to weaken. Solas could still see her movements however and saw her right hand slip behind her back, towards her belt. Suddenly her hand struck out like a snake, there was a flash of Valyrian Steel and Arya stabbed Corypheus right in the shoulder with her dagger, twisting and wrenching it out viciously in the same deft move. Corypheus roared in pain as he let her go, causing Arya to drop to the ground.

She gasped desperately for air, now free and began pushing herself backwards, away from Corypheus with her feet, grabbing Needle as she did so. It was at that moment, the orb's glow changed to a solid golden colour and it stopped vibrating.

"You talk too much, Corypheus." Solas then stated when he saw this.

Corypheus, clutching his wound, glowered. "What would you know Elf!"

"This."

With that he held out his hand and, activating his magic, summoned the orb to his hand. Obeying it's true master, the orb ended the ritual and flew off the altar into Solas' hand. As soon as he had it he turned it on Corypheus in a powerful blast of magic.

"NO!" Corypheus screamed as he reeled back from the blast.

The spell binding Gendry ended and he got up, shakily. All of them were watching as Solas advanced on Corypheus, his face now even more mangled, as he gazed up at the Elf in terror. But Solas had no pity for the brutish monster that dared assume himself to be a God.

Solas explained it simply. "Your hubris, was your undoing."

With that he raised the orb. "You wanted the Fade, then I shall give it to you."

The orb flared at Corypheus screamed in agony as a Fade rift opened up, inside his own body, absorbing him into the Fade inside out and utterly destroying him, the rift then closed upon command and finally, Corypheus was dead, the sky returned to normal, the clouds parting and it was known with certainty then. The threat was ended.

Without hesitating Solas used the orb again, focusing all the magical energy he had built up for this very spell. It was complex and dangerous, especially as while it had been done before, it was quite by accident. He sought to undo Corypheus' accident and return the worlds to their normal places, however, there were limitations and, to minimize the potential chaos such a spell could cause, Solas knew he had to carefully stay inside them.

' _Those who have strong bonds to worlds that are not theirs, Westeros or Essos people in Thedas, and vice-versa...those bonds being stronger than those for their homes...They will end up remaining in the world they feel happiest in, the world those bonds tie them too.'_ He reflected.

Nevertheless, he felt this was for the best. His plan still had to go ahead and after the time he spent with the Starks, what he had seen of them. He couldn't think of people who least deserved to face the danger his plan would bring.

"Solas..." Arya began, hesitantly.

She stood close by, with Gendry by her side.

"I am working one more spell; the memories of this time will not fade...but the worlds must be set right, returned to normal." He explained. "The spell has already begun to work; I have taken precautions; it will happen gradually, not all at once, but it will happen."

The orb began pulsing several times, indicating the spell had worked. Solas smiled; finally things were the way they should be again. But then the orb shattered in his hand, the pieces falling heavily to the ground.

Solas gaped in horror and then fell to his knees.

"No!" He cried; before shaking his head. "Another relic of the People...Lost."

Varric sighed as he came up next to him. "For what it's worth, Chuckles, I'm sorry."

Solas thought quickly for a moment and then sighed, getting to his feet.

"No, it is probably for the better, this way, it cannot be misused again." He said at last.

But then he saw the glare on Arya's face.

"Who cares about that stupid orb, I lost my brother for fuck sake!" She snapped.

' _She saw, came within touching distance of an object of such unimaginable power and yet...her family is what she is worried about.'_ Solas thought to himself, once more impressed. "Bran is alive."

They all froze and Solas shook his head.

"The Guardian, it came back to help us, it couldn't have done that, if Bran was dead." He explained. "Due to his warging into it, after it's initial defeat, the Guardian's life was tied to Bran's...but not the other way around."

They caught on quickly as Gendry suddenly realized. "So, even though the Guardian _is_ dead now."

"Bran might still be alive!" Arya finished.

Solas nodded and that was all it took, the two of them were hurrying down the mountain towards the buried cave. Varric hurried after them and Solas. After glancing over his shoulder at the ruined orb one more time, sighing sadly, hurried to join them.

By the time he arrived, he spotted Arya and Gendry already hauling away the rubble, trying to clear the cave entrance.

"Solas!" Arya cried the moment she saw them. "Isn't there something your magic can do?"

"Not without triggering a massive rock slide." Solas admitted.

Arya just nodded. "Then we do it the old-fashioned way."

Solas nodded and along with Varric joined the two as they continued to haul away rubble, until, at last, they had cleared the cave entrance and there, seated within the cave, covered in dust and scratches, blinking in the light, and very much alive, was Bran Stark.

* * *

End of chapter and of Solas' storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	41. Bran III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 41 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, will be explained at the end of this chapter.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran smiled, relieved to see them all, that they were all faring well. Arya, Gendry, Varric and Solas all stood there, all bearing the grit, cuts and bruises of combat, their clothing and armour stained, the armour dented in places. But they were all very much alive.

"Thank the Gods, I was worried for you all." He stated.

Arya stared at him incredulously. " _You_ were worried for _us_. Bran you get buried under a pile of rocks, we thought you were dead."

He shook his head, laughing softly. "Well, as you can see, I'm not and, we're all perfectly fine."

Apart from Solas who just nodded, those all present with him grinned at his comment too. He noted additionally that Arya was a little paler than usual, but as she seemed in good spirits he didn't question her about it.

"So, the battle is over?" He queried. "I saw everything that was happening through the Guardian's eyes, until it died."

They all nodded and began to explain to him about what had happened during the periods of battle he couldn't see. Bran winced as Arya explained about Corypheus' attempt to strangle her, finally getting a proper look at the red mark on her neck from his hand closing around it. Perhaps that explained her lack of colour.

He decided now was the time to reveal what he had discovered about himself following the remarkable experience of warging into a dragon, particularly one so powerful.

"We better get going, I guess...Back home?"

The others nodded and Arya remarked. "Yes, oh, Bran, I forgot to mention, things will be...changing as time passes by."

They told him about Solas undoing the spell that brought the worlds together, of the precautions he took, of how things would gradually be returning to normal, as much as possible.

Gendry stepped forwards, clearly intending to lift Bran out of the cave.

"Bran held up a hand to stop him. "That won't be necessary. While I was warged into the Guardian, I heard it's voice. It told me that, I had received it's blessing. That only made sense, when I returned to myself."

Smirking he then revealed what his words actually meant, by pulling himself up the cave wall and, before their astonished eyes, walked out of the cave on his own two feet. He had regained full use of his legs, the damage undone and the loss muscle mass restored, thanks to the Dragon.

"Gods, Bran..." Arya breathed, eyes wide.

He grinned, enjoying their reactions.

Moving further away from the cave, so they could all stand on flat ground and not be near any danger, another rock slide could still happen after all.

"I can't wait now, to get home." He admitted. "Just, imagine...everybody's faces."

They all laughed at his remark but then it happened. While clearly eager to celebrate along with him, something in Arya's expression struck him as strange. Then suddenly she stumbled, catching their attention.

"Arry?" Gendry began, before panicking. "ARRY!"

Bran acted quickly, catching Arya as she suddenly collapsed; carefully lying her down on the ground. Crowding around her they did what they could to check her over.

"She's, she's unconscious...We need to help her." Bran said at last. "Solas?"

He looked around and froze, the Elf was gone, there was absolutely no sign of him.

"Of all the times." Gendry growled.

Bran grimaced. "Worry about that later. We need to get her back to Winterfell."

Gendry nodded and quickly lifted Arya up.

Varric then spoke. "My boat is nearby, we can use that, c'mon."

With everybody in agreement, Gendry lifted Arya up and carried her as they rushed to Varric's boat, once on board, Varric and Gendry, after some convincing, got to work steering the boat away from the island, heading back to Westeros.

Bran meanwhile made sure Arya was comfortable and secure. They had finally won their battles, the war against Corypheus, the largest threat they had faced probably in forever, was over.

But he just prayed that the cost for their victory was not his sister.

Too many had been lost already; they couldn't lose her too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

End of Bran's storyline now and we leave on quite a cliffhanger, what has happened to Arya, is she alright? Well, getting towards the end anyway, two more POV chapters to go, two more storylines to finish off, then it's the epilogue.


	42. Leliana III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 42 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, here we go.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah...things are looking drastic.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Leliana**

Leliana worked her way carefully through the crowds, heading for the Grand Cathedral, she wasn't alone, Cassandra was with her. They were back in Orlais, ready to join the Grand Clerics within the Grand Cathedral for the Divine Enclave.

"So, it's come down to this, we've won, and Corypheus is destroyed, the threat has ended." She remarked to Cassandra. "I wonder, do the Grand Clerics..."

Cassandra verified. "I sent a full report before we left Essos, they will have received it by now."

Leliana smiled; so everything was under control at least. Reaching the steps that led up to the Grand Cathedral they finally got free of the crowds and began making their way up the steps.

"So, this is it, the time has come, nothing else will distract them now." Leliana remarked with a smile.

Cassandra nodded. "Yes, so, maybe now we'll finally have a new Divine. The only question is who, and what will become of us."

Leliana nodded slowly, becoming sombre again. "The new Divine will also need to deal with some drastic changes that have happened recently, things that will require...special attention."

Cassandra nodded in agreement, she knew what Leliana meant, particularly in regards to the Mages as well as the other races too. It would certainly be an uphill struggle.

Entering the Grand Cathedral, after surrendering their weapons, they were surprised to see a familiar face, especially as she was supposed to come all the way from Westeros.

"Lady Cassandra, Sister Leliana, it is a pleasure." She said.

They both bowed and Cassandra replied. "Revered Mother Giselle?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I arrived not to long ago and was informed you would be coming, I am to escort you to the main chapel where the Conclave is being held."

They both nodded and began to follow Giselle as they began to make their way down the halls. As they walked Leliana was curious.

"Have the Clerics...made _any_ headway?"

Giselle nodded. "They received Lady Cassandra's report and have taken into account the recent events that have happened...as I understand it, once we are all present, they will begin the first vote."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "That was quick?"

Giselle replied calmly. "They have reasons for speed this time...it would seem they are starting to understand the dangerous of some traditions, while hoping to adhere to others...They are seeking a, radical solution."

"Even the older Clerics?" Leliana asked, surprised.

Even more surprising, Giselle nodded, confirming what she had asked.

She had expected the younger members, the ones who weren't so entrenched in Chantry Dogma as well as those who securely supported Justinia from the moment of her election to be in favour of radical change.

She sighed. _'I suppose, everything that's happened has scared many of them, shook the very foundations of the Chantry, they need this change, to survive...but will they survive it.'_

She pushed all thoughts out of her head about that and instead focused on the upcoming conclave as she entered the chapel with Cassandra and Giselle. She saw the rest of the Grand Clerics and a number of other Chantry personnel, Revered Mother's mostly. All of them looked up and silence fell over them when they came in, Leliana looked around, curious, wondering what was on their minds, for all of them seemed to be looking directly, at her.

' _What is going on?'_ She wondered.

She soon got her answer, and it wasn't the one she was expecting.

Turning to them, Giselle spoke. "We have in fact, already reached an agreement, in deciding Divine Justinia's successor...One who can guide us, through this new era of tumult and danger...One who can ensure our survival, that the Chantry will make the necessary changes to survive this troubled time."

Almost as if she realized right away what was going on, Cassandra smirked and stepped aside, startling Leliana.

"What, what are you…?"

Then it dawned on her, even as Giselle announced it.

"We have chosen you, Sister Leliana, to become our new Divine."

The looks on all their faces said it all.

* * *

So it was, to the cheering crowds outside the Grand Cathedral, Leliana, in her new attire as Divine of the Chantry stepped out into the sunlight to greet them. As she did so, Justinia announced.

"Divine Victoria I!"

With that she stepped out to the top of the stairs and raised her arms in greeting to the crowd, cheering and shouting and then bowing. As they did so, Leliana spotted someone at the very back, leaning against the fountain, smirking.

That figure was a blonde female Elf, only a couple of years younger than her, clad in armour and wearing the cloak of the Grey Wardens, bearing a sword and shield. Leliana's smile widened as she recognized her beloved, the Hero of Ferelden.

It seemed change was due to begin, sooner than expected.

* * *

End of chapter and of Leliana's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	43. Eddard III

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Chapter 43 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Eddard**

Eddard Stark continued to pace his solar, lost in thought, worried. His wounds had been seen to and now he was at full strength again, much to his relief. He, along with the rest of his family, were waiting for Arya, Gendry and Bran to return, he just hoped Solas had been right and that they had been successful, that everything would be alright.

They had seen the flashes of magic on the horizon which served only to worry them further. Then they stopped; the fact that nothing else seemed to have happened eased them somewhat, but without any proper word, they were still anxious. Then, at that exact moment, the door burst open and Theon entered.

"Lord Stark, we saw them, they've returned, their on their way inside right now."

That was all Ned needed to hear. "Let's go."

joined by Catelyn, Sansa, Meera, Robb and Rickon he led the way as they hurried to the courtyard.

"Are they all…?"

Theon bit his lip. "I'm not sure, I...I couldn't see, but there certainly seems to enough people."

Ned bit his lip, that wasn't positive; but it offered some degree of hope. The same number coming back as had left.

They reached the courtyard at the same time as the returning group entered through the main gates and soon approached them, rapidly.

"Father!" Bran cried, then he grinned. "Meera...everyone..."

They all grinned but then froze.

"Bran..." Ned gasped, unable to believe what he was seeing.

For Bran was _standing_ before them, walking on his own two feet.

Realizing Bran grinned and shook his head. "I know, it is incredible, but this isn't the time."

"Isn't the time, Bran you're walking." Meera whispered.

"I know but; I'll explain later, there's more important things going on." He explained.

As he did so he gestured, Ned turned and froze, eyes wide in horror. For there was Gendry, cradling Arya in his arms, and she was unconscious.

"Arya!" Catelyn cried.

Gendry explained quickly. "I don't know what happened, she just, collapsed after the battle."

Bran agreed. "Yes, and then we had to hurry back here."

Ned bit his lip, worried. "Couldn't Solas."

"He's gone." Bran said quickly. "We had our backs turned for moment and he just disappeared. We wouldn't have made it back here at all if not for Varric."

Bran gestured to their companion, a Thedosian Dwarf. Ned sighed, it was clear they were in for a long explanation, but there was no time. Arya needed help and so Gendry led the way as they hurried to get Arya to Maester Luwin.

* * *

Waiting anxiously outside while Luwin worked, Ned couldn't help but be anxious, the others were obviously just as anxious, especially Gendry, he was frantic, pacing up and down, again understandable.

' _Gods, for all this to have happened...'_ Ned thought to himself, recalling what he had been told.

Bran and Varric, the Dwarf, had informed them of everything that had transpired during the battle against Corypheus, explained in detail Bran's rescue, how he regained the use of his legs and also of Arya's collapse and Solas' disappearance. While it filled them with relief that Corypheus was gone and the threat ended, they still feared for Arya, Ned prayed frantically that their victory did not come at the cost of her. It was at that point the door opened.

"Maester?" Gendry burst out at once.

Ned stood up, hurrying to Gendry's side as Maester Luwin stepped out and approached them.

"Fear not." He told them, nodding. "Lady Arya is safe, she has awoken...She fainted from overexertion, both battles were, too much for her...in her condition."

"Condition?" Ned queried.

Luwin smiled faintly as he turned to Gendry. "Yes, congratulations Ser Gendry, you are to be a father."

The words hit them all at once as they realized the truth, Arya was pregnant. It was hard to say who was more surprised but they gladly entered when informed that they were permitted to see her. Entering Eddard smiled warmly, along with Cat as they watched Gendry approach the bed.

Arya was sitting upright, awake now, a look of amazement on her face, her hands on her belly. When Gendry approached she looked up and bit her lip, clearly amazed and shocked by the pregnancy as the rest of them. But seeing Gendry's smile, the smile that finally appeared on Arya's face.

Knowing everything they did now, Ned felt reassured, finally, the nightmare had passed and there was hope for a better future, even as the worlds slowly reverted to normal.

Even as Winter was now at their doorstep.

* * *

End of chapter and of Ned's storyline, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, all storylines are finished, all that remains now is the epilogue, enjoy.


	44. Epilogue

**Dragons and Thrones: Final War – Doom Upon All The World**

Epilogue chapter for my crossover story, end of the series, it's been a long journey, but here we are, hope you enjoy it.

 **Reviews**

 **EarthBorn93: As I said in the PM, the number of times she and Gendry made love, too right it was. Glad you've enjoyed it all, well, read on and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story. One final note for character appearances, Arya's appearance now physically matches her Season 7 look.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It was the year 301 AL in Westeros. Much to the surprise of the inhabitants of the land, many changes occurred, slowly, following the final defeat of Corypheus. Namely winter lasted only a few moons before giving way to spring, which likewise did the same before giving way to summer. The Maesters were predicting a similar pattern to occur with summer giving way to autumn and perhaps the same to winter again.

The lands of Thedas and those from those lands, save some with strong attachments to Westeros and Essos, such as Josephine Montilyet, had all but vanished, Solas' spell had been successful.

Politically Westeros was recovering well, Daenerys Targaryen proving herself to be a careful yet effective queen, aided by able councillors who, for once, had the good of the realm, and not themselves, at the forefront of their minds.

Despite Hawke and his allies disappearing, the alliance between the various city states of Essos remained as they had found their time spent working together to be quite profitable, in many senses of the word.

While there were still issues to be resolved, there was a strong chance of the horizon for peace to properly form.

For the Starks however, those thoughts were far away, as they were instead waiting anxiously, outside the birthing chamber, for news. Eddard, Robb, Bran, Rickon and the other children, two year old Lyanna and one year old Rodrik and Marna all sat waiting, while Gendry was too anxious to sit still and paced endlessly, flinching whenever he heard Arya scream from within. For it was indeed Arya who was giving birth to her and Gendry's child.

"Gendry, it'll be alright." Robb spoke up, trying to reassure the young man. "Arya is in good hands."

Gendry stopped briefly and bit his lip. "I...I know, I just."

Ned nodded in agreement. "It will be fine, Maester Luwin knows what he's doing. Don't forget, Cat, Sansa, Talisa, Meera and Shireen are all in there too."

Gendry sighed but nodded, still, it did little to assuage his anxiousness. Inside the birthing chamber, Arya screamed again as she tried to push. She was drenched in sweat, her grown out hair plastered to her forehead.

"Come on Arya." Her mother urged. "You're nearly there."

Arya cried out again. "I-I can't, it...it's too much..."

Some of the other women shared worried glances, Sansa however shook her head.

"Arya, I know you can do this." She said firmly. "You faced up to Corypheus and did not show any fear, even when he nearly choked you to death."

"That isn't the same!"

"You're right, one is painful, terrifying, almost unbearable. This is just having a baby." Sansa replied.

Fighting to control her breathing, Arya shook her head. "Sansa...shut the fuck up, please."

All the same, the words gave her strength. A short while later, there was relief, and joy, as the sounds of a baby's cries filled the room.

Upon hearing the first cries, Gendry tensed, then grinned. It wasn't until later however that he, and the rest of the family, entered the chamber. Arya was seated upright now, wan but smiling. The baby was wrapped comfortably in a blanket and current being nursed by Arya.

"Arry..." Gendry whispered as he approached.

"A son." She replied softly. "I...I already thought of a name...Rickard."

Gendry grinned; knowing what the name would mean to the Starks. "A good name."

The others nodded in agreement as Gendry got his first proper look at his son and smiled widely. Apart from his grey eyes and long face, inherited from Arya, he was the image of Gendry. So it was the Starks came together, to celebrate a new arrival to their family and, to their great relief, one born in a time of peace.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Thedas, it was the year 9:43 Dragon. Within the confines of a ruined castle in the mountains, known as Skyhold to those that knew of its existence at all, Flemeth stood waiting in the courtyard.

She did not turn around when he arrived. "I have been waiting long, Dread Wolf."

"I did not mean to keep you waiting...I had to be sure everything worked." He replied. "Also, do not call me that, my name is..."

Flemeth interrupted. "Your name is one of many, just mine is. Flemeth, Asha'bellanar, Mythal...They are the same now."

There was a pause and then a response. "And you believe me to be the same."

"Those of us who have...unique circumstances such as us are the same." Was her reply. "Such is your name, Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel...Solas."

She finally turned to face him, the bald Elven Mage was trying to look stoic, but there was such sadness in his eyes.

"You know why I am here." He said at last.

Flemeth nodded and Solas queried. "You will not run, not fight?"

"None can escape their destiny, nay, I embrace it...But I must ask, are you truly committed to this cause?"

Solas shook his head.

He had no choice, she knew that.

"I have come to far to stop now. I am just glad that, before it was destroyed, the orb was able to cast the spell and restore the worlds to normal." He explained. "I would not wish such a fate as my plan on the Starks."

"Yes, your plan to destroy the veil completely, to restore things to how they were before you created it in the first place." Flemeth remarked calmly. "Such a thing would cause untold devastation, even some Elves might not survive being forcibly returned to their original state."

Solas nodded sadly. "A price that must be paid, or we will fall, this is not how our people should be...I have no other choice, but, I wonder...I only hope there are people in Thedas as good as the Stark, who can prove me wrong, who can stop me."

Flemeth said nothing else. Merely nodded. Solas knew then it was time. He approached her carefully.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

With that they embraced, there was a flash of magic and all colour drained from Flemeth as she became a lifeless husk; but still there was a smile on her face. She had already ensured Solas would not get the Old God soul, or the most important part of her power, having secured them for Morrigan to claim.

When Flemeth fell to the ground, Solas, his eyes flaring with power stood; ready to begin the next step in his plan, no matter the cost.

* * *

End of chapter, story and indeed or series, hope you enjoyed it all, read and review please.


End file.
